The Love Hate Relationship
by Backinwonderland
Summary: It was masochistic in a way. I wanted to be near him, next to him, with him... but it hurt so much just to be within seeing distance of his ever so persistent presence. How could I ever handle loving The Danny Jones if I hated him so very, very much?
1. Moving

**So who **_**owns**_**? Yeah, I do. (Not to sound self centered or anything...)**

**But yeah. I was telling myself that I'd post the first chapter when I thought of the perfect title. Guess what just came to me as I was writing the story outline? Yeah. The PERFECT TITLE!**

**I really like this one. It has love, hate, confliction, and many, many more emotions that will show over time! I hope you SERIOUSLY enjoy!**

****************

Moving. Everything was in motion. Choosing to stop and stare or having to bend down to tie a shoelace would mean chaos. Being immobile was not an option. Everything had to move.

I had an abnormal disgust for airports, especially during Christmas time. Everything was so sterile and fake, shoving it's happily smiling Welcome Home face down your throat. Couples jumped on top of one another during their reunion, though both had probably cheated while the other was away. Fake-meat sandwich shops lined the terminals, basking in the thrill of foreigners trying to use local currency. And everyone, _everyone_, pushed and shoved in a flow of moving bodies to get through customs first.

The Holier-Then-Thou atmosphere made me want to push every single bit of Holly Jolly Mistletoe down Santa's throat.

"Ella! Oh, I've missed you so much! How has University been treating you!" The suitcases I held in my hands dropped loudly onto the ceramic floor as two lovingly plump arms engulfed my entire upper body. My immediate reaction was to hug back, completely comforted away from the stress of the airport in the arms of my mother.

"Uni's exactly the same as when I talked to you on the phone this morning, mum," I laughed as my bags were lifted off the ground by my aging father. His once thick brown hair had salt and pepper speckles weaving through his thinning locks. How much time had gone by? Just a few months?

"Emma, let the girl breathe," My father's deep voice chuckled as he gave me a one armed hug. "The rest of the family will be upset if they never get their turn." He added, winking one of his fading blue eyes subtly in my direction. I laughed as my heart filled with happiness and warmth while my parents led me out of the terminal.

I had been at university for nearly three and a half months studying anthropology and other culture related sciences. Vacation had finally come, allowing all the students a break for just over a month. I was ecstatic to be home, the small ache of homesickness subtly subsiding from the pits of my stomach as my old comforting surroundings reappeared with every step I took.

Christmas was right around the corner, but first my family had to celebrate my brother, Harry's, birthday. He was turning twenty-three on the twenty-third. Apparently that meant something.

Normally whenever Harry had a birthday party it usually turned into a Christmas family gathering. He got his cake and presents first but soon after the rest of the Judd clan began trading Christmas presents and Christmas stories and Christmas recipes and other Christmas related tidings. It was an awkwardly standard tradition.

During the entire car ride back to my childhood home, my parents kept me talking about all of my college experiences. The majority of the information they already knew due to my frequent calls home, but that didn't diminish their interest. They wanted to know _everything_.

"What about the boys, Ella? Anyone strike your fancy?" My mother was the only person I knew who actually used the phrase _strike your fancy_.

"Not that way, no." I replied, rolling my eyes lightly. The guys were friendly enough, though none of them really stuck out. I had to focus on my school work, anyway.

"Really? Didn't anyone ask you out?" She continued prodding, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove.

"A few did, but I'm not really looking." I shrugged, trying to end the conversation.

"Good for you. You can wait till after college before you get interested in boys," My father agreed, sounding too proud for the subject.

"But Rodney, I met _you _in college." My mother countered, sounding confused. I let them continue their short little spat, not really paying attention. It wasn't anyone else's business who or when I dated. It was my decision.

But I knew my parents would be happy if I let them _think _they had some kind of important influence.

I must've drifted off to sleep at some point as cross-country travel normally took a toll on my consciousness. I awoke a few hours later, my mother and father's squabbling no longer audible. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was and to figure out how I'd gotten there. I was fully clothed in my jeans and sweatshirt, lying backwards on my childhood bed. The covers were awkwardly pulled up to my chin, scratching the light fabric across my pale skin. My bags were neatly placed at the edge of my bed, sitting parallel to my boots.

My father must've brought me up from the car once we'd arrived home. I tried to think back to the last time he'd carried me to my bed, and I could only recall when I was really little and fallen asleep on the couch. It was slightly nostalgic, in a way.

I tip toed out of my bed, opening my door quietly and glancing around the dark corridors. The clock that I used to have in my bedroom currently resided in my dorm, so I had no clue what time it really was.

My bare feet slowly padded the way down our wooden stairs, creaking slightly on the more worn out steps. I traced my way through the dining room and living room before arriving in the kitchen. All of the lights were off but the red glow of the digital clock shone brightly throughout the room. The large 3:00 stared up at me, as though taunting my horrible sleeping habits. I sighed, running my hands roughly through my hair before opening the refrigerator and withdrawing some of my brother's apple juice. He must be here, too, then.

Harry was a year older then me, but he only attended university for part of the first year. He auditioned for a signed band when he was eighteen years old, trying to obtain the drumming position. For some odd reason, they picked Harry out of all of the other drummers and the band has been together ever since.

They've done amazingly well as a band. Several number one singles and albums, and millions of fans all around the world. They'd lived together for some time in central London but decided after a while that they needed more space for all of their stuff. It wasn't even that they needed space from each _other. _Boys.

It was slightly ridiculous.

So for the past couple of years the boys lived next to one another in separate apartments, spending all day and everyday in together in different houses. It was kind of adorable to watch them all grow up from a third person perspective.

I loved my parents a lot, but the person I missed most when I was in college was Harry. My brother was easily one of my best friends, though we'd never admit it aloud. We could talk to one another about anything and the trust between us was something that a lot of siblings worshiped. We could've been born twins.

I drank a glass or two of Harry's Holy Apple Juice before putting the jug back into the fridge. When we were growing up it was nearly illegal to touch his juice. He drank a cup of it at every meal until the doctor told him it wasn't very healthy to drink something in such vast amounts unless it was water. My mom still buys him apple juice whenever he comes home.

"Ella?" I spun around suddenly, my heart beating quickly as erratic thoughts of robbers and rapists clouded my mind. Sure, it was an irrational train of thought but my instincts over powered my critical thinking.

"Oh god, Harry. You scared me half to death," I whispered, trying hard not to yell and wake our parents up.

"Such a lovely greeting. I missed you too," He rolled his eyes though his tired smile continued to flash across the room at me. I moved over to him, hugging him tightly around the waist while his arms encircled my shoulders.

"I missed you," I sighed, pulling away after a moment.

"Missed you, too. What're you doing up?" He mumbled as his arms fell from my shoulders and he crossed the room to snag a cup from the cupboard.

"I couldn't sleep so I got something to drink." I replied, shrugging slightly. "What about you?"

"This is the first night I've been allowed to sleep straight through, and now I can't seem to keep my eyes shut." He chuckled before predictably pulling the apple juice out of the fridge and pouring himself a glass. "Now I'll look like a dead zombie at my party tomorrow. The guys will steal all my cake." He sounded regretful.

"The guys are coming?" I asked as we referred to his band mates. When they were discussed as a group, they were referred to as one of three things. The boys, the guys, or McFly. They were normally never mentioned as individuals. They moved as a pack.

"Yeah," He shrugged, not recognizing the problem he just presented me with. I scowled as I considered the new information.

Danny Jones would be at our _family _Christmas party. Danny Jones, the same kid that I hadn't gotten along with since the beginning of McFly. Danny Jones, well known idiot.

"Hey... who drank my apple juice?" Harry suddenly asked, his voice sounding remarkably more awake as he held the jug in front of his face, swishing the liquid about to measure the amount gone. I bit my lip, trying to hide my guilty face by yawning suddenly.

"I don't know. Ask dad... I'm off to bed, now. See you in the morning, Harry!" I called, turning out of the room and quickly jumping back up the stairs. It was silent for a minute before I heard my brother swear after me, mumbling something about _stealing his bloody apple juice_.

Yeah, well, Danny Jones shouldn't be coming to _my bloody family party_.


	2. The Devil at a Christmas Party

**UM. WOW.**

**I totally _wasn't _planning on posting today but because I got such a wonderful bunch of reviews, I think you guys deserve it. Just... WOW. That's the most I've ever gotten for just a first chapter!!**

**So yeah. Forget that I thought I owned. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

****************

_"Ella, would you run to the store and pick me up a dozen eggs?"_

_"No, that chair doesn't fit well with the others. Could you store it in the cellar?"_

_"Could you go park the cars around back so the driveway doesn't get too full?"_

_"Ella, I need you to help me with the Christmas tree. These little ornaments keep falling off."_

_"Will you help me wrap your cousin's presents?"_

_"Oh darn, where did Harry's gift go?" _

My head began to ache around mid day as my mum worriedly tried to fit a weeks worth of cleaning into a measly few hours. It was like this every year, bustling around the house and trying to make it seem like everything was in proper order. I don't know why my mum went through such lengths to put on a show for our family. It wasn't even like our house was unattractive. I always thought it looked nice.

"Mum's looking for you. You might want to lay low for a bit," Harry whispered as he quietly glided past our upstairs bathroom where I was currently cleaning the toilet. I looked up at him with my hands halfway down the bowl, my eyes wide with confusion.

"What could possibly be more disgusting than _this_?" I asked, willing to trade potty hands for anything.

"The neighborhood dog has left a few Christmas presents in our backyard. She wanted you to pick them up." Harry hinted, his sympathetic voice trying to disguise his humor.

"But no one will go outside anyway!" I exclaimed, completely baffled. It was winter time! Who would stand out side in the freezing snow during a party?

"Go tell her that," Harry chuckled, holding his arms up in surrender.

"How come you don't have to do anything, then? I've been running around like an idiot all morning. I haven't even began getting ready yet." I sighed angrily, throwing the toilet brush dramatically onto the tiled floor.

"It's my _birthday_," Harry spoke slowly, his eyes wide with implication.

"I know that."

"So on your birthday, you want me to bring some dog crap for you to clean up, then?" Harry asked, his eyebrows nearly disappearing behind his growing bangs. Every time I saw him he had a new hairstyle.

"You know that's not what I mean," I sighed in frustration, not really sure what I _did _mean. All I knew was that people would be arriving in less than an hour and I had yet to take a shower and pick out my clothes.

"Tell you what... I'll ask mum to take me out for ice cream. That way she wont be around to set you any more god-awful tasks." Harry suggested, smiling slightly to himself.

"Harry... it's winter," I stated.

"So?"

"They don't sell ice cream in December." Or did they?  
"We can go to the market and buy a tub... I don't know. Do you want my help or not?" He scowled, looking harshly down at my pitiful form.

"Yes! Please, go get your ice cream." I laughed, shooing him out of the bathroom door. He laughed loudly, jumping down the stairs two at a time to run into my mother in the kitchen. I heard them discuss Harry's request for a minute or two before he finally wore her down.

I heard the front door closed quietly behind their retreating forms.

I let out a sigh of delight before jumping up from the bathroom floor and sprinting to my room. I grabbed my towel and bathroom bag before running back into the shower, turning the hot water on all the way. I allowed myself an ample amount of time soaking in the boiling shower, cleansing myself from all of my previous frustration.

The shower was my favorite place to think. No one was around to distract me or tell me what to do, and I couldn't distract myself with some modern day gadget like my ipod or laptop. It was relaxing and soothing, feeling the hot water trickle down my back.

"Ella? Ten minutes till your aunt Dianne arrives!" I heard my dad called through the door, completely destroying my once calm mood. Aunt Dianne had a tendency to give very long hugs and smell really bad. It was a horrible combination.

I turned the water off, sliding out of the shower quickly and wrapping myself up in my towel. In my room, I stood staring at my closet for a good ten minutes before finally pulling a few dresses out. Normally I'm not one to wear dresses but it was a special occasion and my mother had begged me to make an exception. I was completely against heels, however, so I just went with flats.

Within thirty minutes, I'd finally decided on a midnight blue dress that flowed nicely to my knees and quickly matched it with the only pair of black flats in the back of my closet. Blow drying my hair was quick and easy, but I realized that I was nearly an hour late getting down to the party once I'd finally finished.

My mother would definitely be mad.

I threw on some quick make up before slowly making my way down the hall and to the creaking stairs. Family and friends were congregating around different areas of the house, including the front foyer.

"Ella!" A few of my cousins cried enthusiastically as soon as I reached the landing, engulfing me in their cute little hugs. I greeted them all happily, squirming my way out from their grasp. They left me a moment later to raid the dessert table, squealing excitedly at the thought of chocolates and danishes. Kid were so easy to please.

I rounded the corner, trying to pin point Harry's location. Part of me knew that he'd be the center of attention, but he was easily the only person I really wanted to hang around with. I loved the rest of my family but they could all be a little too much some times. They were very head strong on what they believed in and I was known to disagree with some of their morals. They tended to passive aggressively move passed it.

"Harry?" I called once I entered the living room, spotting my aunts and uncles lining our couches. In the far corner Harry stood with my aunt Dianne, a huge fake smile plastered on his face. He was always such a good sport.

"Hello Ella! Lovely to see you! Don't you just look adorable!" My aunt cried, pulling me into her body oder hug. I held my breath for a good ten seconds before she let go, allowing me to stand awkwardly next to my sympathetic looking brother.

"Thank you! It's great to see you too! I need to steal Harry for a moment, actually. Hope you don't mind?" I asked, sliding my arm through Harry's and sending my aunt an apologetic look.

"Oh I don't mind in the slightest. I was actually just about to go looking for your Uncle Charlie. I think I lost him at the dessert table again..." She trailed off, making her way out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"I owe you. Full life time of slavery doesn't even cover how much I owe you," Harry gasped as she left the room, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"You got me out of toilet duty. I was just repaying you." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Took you long enough to get ready, though. I thought you'd gone and died or something!" Harry scolded playfully.

"I'd forgotten how big my closet was here. It was hard to choose-" I suddenly stopped speaking as a third body joined our conversation. Resentment filled my body as Danny Jones stood before me, a small smirk spread widely across his face.

"Hello Ella, you're looking just as evil as usual," He greeted me, nodding his head in my direction.

"Eat your heart out, Jones." I scowled back, the once joyful atmosphere turning remarkably grim with his sudden appearance.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of this," Harry held his hands out evenly, looking back and forth between us, confused. "I thought that this little thing had been settled?"

"I thought it had too," I replied, folding my arms and glaring at Danny Jones' gaze. I couldn't remember the countless time's we'd had this conversation.

"You still haven't apologized," Danny smirked, knowing my weakness.

"It was an accident!" I cried, overwhelmed by our never ending feud.

"Like hell it was an accident." He rolled his eyes dramatically, initiating our age-old argument.

When McFly had first began in 2003, their record label held a party for them and all of their family and friends. It was at a really cool dance hall with a D.J. and VIP seating. I'd invited a few of my friends and when they saw how "attractive" Danny Jones was, they dared me to go and kiss him. After some very immature seducing on my part, Danny agreed to follow me behind the D.J. stand. There was a long black curtain in back of the booth, stretching all the way from the ceiling to the floor. I gave Danny a pretty convincing kiss and, for my benefit only, decided to pants him. I grabbed a hold of his jeans and gave them a hard yank, sending them _and the shielding curtain _all the way to the floor.

Needless to say, everyone saw Danny's easter bunny boxers and still joked about it to this very day. He hasn't quite gotten over it.

I'd thought for a while after the actual incident that we'd moved, but I'd guessed wrong. A year later at a McFly celebration party, Danny Jones "accidentally" spilled wine all over my white dress, revealing _my _underwear to the entire hall.

We've been at war ever since.

"Look you two, if you can't get along tonight I'm going to personally make sure that neither of you wake up to a pleasant morning tomorrow, got it? Just steer clear of one another, okay?" Harry sighed in frustration, his entire speech staying at a steady whisper. I nodded sharply, refusing to break eye contact with Danny.

We'd been having a staring contest for a while without Harry's notice.

"Ha, you lost." I chuckled once Danny blinked, rubbing his eyes repetitively.

"Lost what? I don't know what you're talking about, Cru_ella_." He snapped, glaring at me through watery eyes.

"Oh did you just watch 101 Dalmatians? I'm surprised you were able to understand the plot, Jones. That's a whole step up from your normal Barney programs. Congratulations." I replied, rolling my eyes at his immaturity.

"Guys, we are _so _not getting into this right now," Harry groaned, running his hands over his face.

"Getting into what? I have no idea what you're talking about," I shrugged, refusing to be the first one to admit any form of defeat. Danny snorted and rolled his eyes in response while folding his arms defensively over his chest.

"You know exactly what Harry means," Danny smirked down at me, his little blue eyes forming small slits in my direction.

"I also know that your snort was the most unattractive thing I've heard all day," I replied easily, quite proud with my quick response. Danny just continued to glower somberly to himself.

"No, seriously Ella, just... take it easy, all right? This is my birthday party, after all," Harry pulled me aside slightly, trying to send me a reassuring smile. I sighed deeply as I tried to ignore the stupid face Danny was pulling behind Harry's back. I could manage pretending he didn't exist for one night, right?

"Okay... Sorry, Harry..." I trailed off, feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Just pretend he's a ghost. In your world; Danny Jones doesn't exist," Harry chuckled quietly as the subject of our conversation began glaring at me again.

"I'm no ghost!"

"Ignore him." Harry said quickly before I could reply. It was harder then I'd thought.

"Where's Tom? Maybe he can distract me," I pondered aloud, wondering where on earth the more talented guitarist of McFly was lurking. Sure, plenty of people would beg to differ but I had hard facts, people. Tom Fletcher was an all around nice guy. Danny Jones? Sure, he could hold a guitar. So can a five-year-old.

"He was over by the stairs, last time I saw him," Harry informed me, pointing towards the kitchen. I left wordlessly, refusing to offer one more word around Danny. He'd been privileged enough.

I followed Harry's minimal instructions for a few minutes, eventually giving up and heading to the dessert table.

"Hey, Ella!" I laughed loudly as the man I was searching for appeared by my side, a cookie held gingerly between his fingers. "You look great!" Tom added, smiling at me happily before giving me a warm hug.

"Hey, Tom. You look great yourself!" I replied, my mood lifting slightly.

Ever since the very beginning of McFly, Tom and I have been great friends. He's truly one of a kind in every sense of the description. He watches geeky movies, has an almost awkward obsession with anything artistic, knits, and treats his girlfriend like she's a queen. Tom is so accepting and likable; I've yet to meet someone who dislikes him.

"How have you been? College treating you right?" He asked as we sat in the corner, making ourselves comfortable on metal folding chairs.

Tom and I caught up on the many different makings of our lives. My half of the conversation sounded rehearsed and old as I spoke about college for nearly the thousandth time. His part of the discussion was much more lively as he filled me in on the new events in McFly's life. Even though Harry Judd was my brother, I felt as though I knew absolutely nothing McFly related. Tom loved to talk about it though, so it all worked out.

"And what about Gio? How has she been? I'm surprised she's not here, actually." I admitted curiously. I'd never personally met Tom's girlfriend but I'd heard quite a lot about her. From what I knew the lovely couple was practically attached at the hip.

"Oh she's at her own family party..." He replied sadly.

"Were you not invited?" Confusion overwhelmed me. Tom was welcome just about everywhere.

"Hard to believe, right?" He replied, confirming my suspicion.

"No! She didn't want you to come?" It wasn't possible.

"Well, _she _wanted me to go... it's her Dad, really. He thinks that I'll be one of those rock stars who uses a girl for sex and then throws her away. But... I could never do that to Gio." Tom spoke, completely disgusted by the thought.

"And she knows that, I bet. Just give her dad some time, I guess. He'll have to either realize that he's being a complete idiot or have to come to terms with you being there whether he likes it or not. Just give it time." I suggested though the some what hurt expression was still slightly evident on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that her dad knew... She really respects him, you know? What if she starts to listen to him?" Tom's cool composure started to slip as his worry set in. It was upsetting knowing that such a nice guy had to deal with negative things in life. I truly hoped everything would work out...

"Tom, mate? Guess who just arrived?" Dougie, McFly's bassist, laughed as he meandered over to our conversation. Dougie was easily one of the more immature limbs of McFly, though it suited his personality perfectly. Dougie just wouldn't be Dougie if he wasn't so... dirty.

"Who?" Tom asked, a small smile playing on his face at the young bassists almost drunken state.

"Gio!" Dougie yelled happily, jumping up and down before disappearing again. Tom sat for a moment, completely stunned before smiling widely at me and running after the bassist.

"Bye, Tom!" I laughed as he waved over his shoulder, running to find his girlfriend.

"Mind if I sit?" I looked away from Tom's departing figure to the person in question.

"Sure," I replied, looking down at my cookie. I wasn't sure if I really wanted him to.


	3. A Change in Plans

**Hello everybody! Chapter three is here for your curious eyes! Sorry I left you with a poorly written cliffy. Normally I never do them, right? I guess I got this story's out of the way. **

**=]**

****************

"I'm not here to yell at you some more," Harry chuckled calmly as he bit into his own cookie. I let out a small sigh of relief, not realizing that I'd been holding my breath.

"You know I don't like him," I said, just so that my feelings were out in the open. "Danny, I mean. We'll never get along."

"I know... Can you blame me for hoping that maybe you'd two would grow up and get over it, though?" Harry asked rather bluntly.

"Don't blame me for this one. He keeps egging me on when it _really _was an accident!" I sighed, closing my eyes in frustration.

"It might have been then, but it sure isn't now. You guys are going out of your way to pull stupid shit on one another. Will it ever end?" I couldn't tell if he was being rhetorical or not.

"When he finally realizes that he's being the immature git in this situation, then yes. It'll end." I replied, shrugging my shoulders lightly.

"It'll never end." Harry shook his head, groaning loudly and causing a few of our relatives to look over at us scrutinizingly. I had to bite back my remark at my Aunt Nancy's critical facial expression. She never liked me...

"Guess not," I agreed, knowing that Danny Jones wouldn't be able to realize if he put his shoes on the wrong feet.

"Anyway... let's talk about something else. How long are you home for?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"A little more then a month. I was planning on staying here with mum and dad," I replied, gesturing widely around the room to all the people by me, my mood not really rising. It wasn't as though I didn't want to stay home, but half of the thrill would be lost when Harry left. I enjoyed spending time with my parents but it wouldn't really be the same. Or very entertaining...

Harry looked at me with sympathy evident in his eyes. He seemed to be under the same understanding as I was; our parents could get kind of boring.

"Hey..." Harry began, a suddenly thoughtful expression appearing on his face. I looked at him oddly, waiting for him to continue.

"What?" I urged after a few seconds of silence. His expression was still calculating.

"Well," Harry began, speaking slowly, "what would you say about coming to live with me for your vacation?" He proposed, suddenly looking excited.

"With you?" Was that an option? I'd never considered it before. Normally when Harry and I got together it would be at our childhood home. I rarely ever went to his house and he'd only been to my dorm room just once when I first arrived there.

"Yeah, with me," He laughed as though it was obvious. "What do you think? I mean, we'd have to work it out with mum but I think she'd be up for it."

"_You'd_ be up for it?" I checked, trying to ascertain his position.

"Of course. Why not, right? We barely see each other anymore and you'd get to see all the makings of McFly. That's like... every thirteen year old's dream," Harry laughed loudly, his hands gesturing wildly in front of him while he spoke.

"Yeah, that's what you think." I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed with his arrogance.

"Doesn't matter anyway," He spoke, brushing the comment away quickly. "What do you say? Want to live with your awesome older brother for a month?"

I considered his proposal a bit more seriously, thinking through all the pro's and con's of the situation. It would definitely be more interesting living with Harry then with my parents, and I could still visit them whenever I wanted to talk. They lived much closer to Harry then to me.

"Will you be bringing random girls home throughout the week?" I joked, though I tried to keep a serious face. Harry seemed quite taken aback for a moment before he finally realized I was kidding.

"Oh yes. Strippers will be lined up at my door," He rolled his eyes, sarcastically replying before pulling a serious face again. "No, I really won't though. You remember Izzy?" He asked, looking at me particularly.

"That really good violinist that you were friends with?" I asked, trying to remember past parties for Harry where I'd socialized with some of his lady friends.

"We ended up getting together awhile ago. I thought that I'd told you..." Harry trailed off, smiling lightly.

"Harry, you never tell me anything. But I remember her... she was quite nice..." I think.

"She is. So don't worry, no trails of strippers, I promise." He laughed, sipping his drink. I laughed as well as a few of my cousin's ran by, Christmas wrapped presents piled high in their arms. My youngest cousin, Annabell, who was four, trailed behind the others with a euphoric look plastered upon her small angelic face.

"So what do you think?" Harry's voice called my attention away from the little children.

"I guess it sounds all right... I mean, we'd have to clear it with mum but I can't imagine her saying no." I shrugged my shoulders as a small smile crept onto my face.

"You want to?" Harry asked, smiling widely as well.

"Sure, why not? You'll probably be much more entertaining... though I'm sure the food wont be quite as good." That was one thing on my con list.

"What're you talking about? We'll order pizza," He leaned over and pulled me into a one armed hugged, spilling some of his drink down my front.

"Harry!" I sighed, pulling away and looking at the large red wine stain.

"Looks good on you," Danny mumbled as he walked by, snagging a cookie before following Dougie into the living room.

"Harry, I'm going to kill him." I growled, grabbing a napkin off the table and patting my dress.

"Please don't. We'll need to find another guitarist that sounds like Danny, then." He sighed, standing up and pulling me to my feet.

"There's a bunch of cool technology nowadays. Figure out some computer program that can imitate him... because I really will chop his head off." Did I sound a bit freaky?

"Right..." Harry replied, moving a few steps away from me, sending odd glances in my direction.

"Harry, dear! There you are! Come have your cake and open your gifts!" My mother came out of nowhere, my father following behind her loyally. Harry and I trailed after our parents, sitting down at the dinning room table. Harry took his traditional seat at the head, and I sat on his right feeling very insignificant.

The rest of McFly gathered around on his left, giggling silently as my mother dropped a florescent pink cake in front of Harry's confused figure.

"I ran out of red icing so I mixed the last bit with some white... Sorry," She apologized lightly before lighting the twenty three candles across the cake.

The Happy Birthday song was sung loudly and off key by everyone in the room and Harry blew out all the flaming candles in one blow. He continued on to open his presents rather quickly, knowing from past experiences that everyone was really anxious to get to the Christmas gifts. Maybe we were all a bit selfish...

We all migrated from the dinning room to the living room, taking our seats on anything that would hold our bodies. A few of the older aunts and grandma's were given first choice on the couch seats, but that left all of the nieces, nephews, and grandchildren to perch in an uncoordinated fashion on couch arms and dirty rugs. The uncles and fathers decided to prove their masculinity by standing stiffly around the perimeter of the room. It was normal for us, though.

Presents were past out accordingly to who was receiving them by some of my younger cousins. Harry's pile always came out a bit shy seeing as most of our family would give him one present for his birthday and for Christmas. When we were younger he used to get quite annoyed but he grew out of it around the age thirteen when my mother called him a child. He never voiced any complaint again.

I scowled slightly to myself as I glanced over at the rest of the McFly guys. Somehow they'd seemed to accumulate a small pile of presents themselves, Danny's being the largest. My parents were very fond on present giving and had picked out one or two things for each of Harry's friends. I was a bit angry when I noticed they'd gotten Danny Jones a few expensive shirts. They knew all about my not-so-friendly feelings towards him. How could the betray me in such a way? Treachery!

"When do you think we should ask mum? While she's a bit drunk?" Harry leaned over to me as I folded up my used wrapping paper beside me. I glanced away from my pile to see my mother cherry faced and giggling in the corner with my father, exchanging cute little presents.

"She might forget later," I thought aloud in response as Harry's question slowly began making sense in my mind. All of my thoughts had been so negatively focused on Jones that I'd forgotten about the agreement Harry and I had made.

"Or she might send you off with a loving release." Harry suggested, looking over at my mother as well.

"Might as well try now. Are you planning for me to go home with you tonight?" I asked, a little bit intrigued.

"Well when were you planning to come? Next week?" He asked rhetorically, dumping his presents into a pile behind him as he began to stand up.

"Well... I hadn't thought about it." I shrugged, following his upright example. I wasn't quite as graceful.

"Let's just go now..." He sighed, leading me by the elbow over to our parents. "Mum, dad, Ella and I want to ask you something." He began, looking down at me to continue.

"Oh really? What's that?" My mother asked, turning to us with a wide smile on her face.

"Um... well, we were wondering," I began, taking a quick breath, "If maybe instead of staying here for my vacation, if I could go live with Harry at his place." I finished quickly, stumbling over my words.

My parents looked down at me for a few moments, allowing my words enough time to sink in. I glanced in Harry's direction curiously, wondering if he had any idea as to what they were thinking. He looked just as clueless as I did.

"Go with Harry?" My mother asked, her face looking a bit befuddled.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we barely see each other as it is and it wouldn't be any trouble." Harry spoke for me, winning my mother over with his stupidly cute smile. He always got whatever he wanted from her with it.

"I guess that's not a problem, is it Rodney? You'll still visit here, wont you?" My mom asked me, looking confused.

"Of course! Harry can't cook to save his life." I laughed, hugging my mum happily.

"Hey!" He snapped, smiling widely anyway.

I left Harry to chat with my parents while I ran upstairs to repack all of my clothes. I hadn't really had time to unpack a lot, seeing as I'd spent most of my time cleaning. I threw everything I'd put in my closet back into my bags, not really bothering to fold them correctly. I was too lazy...

I was finished faster then I'd thought possible and decided to head back downstairs to check on the party. I dropped my bags off next to the door, searching the different faces around me for something resembling a McFly guy. Dougie and Tom were standing in the corner of our entry way with a pretty brunette girl that I assumed to be Tom's girlfriend. A few of my older girl cousins were centered around Danny, smiling dazzlingly up at his tantalizing form. Most of our other guests were leaving, seeing as it was nearing midnight. Time always flew by extremely quickly during our parties, though I wasn't really complaining.

"Are we heading out soon?" I asked Harry excitedly once I found him again at the dessert table. It was the most popular area in the house.

"Yeah, just about. Dougie was wondering if he could get a ride back as well, so we'll have to round him up." Harry replied, wiping his crumby hands on his pants. I nodded, moving back to the entry way to grab the young blond.

"We're ready to leave now. Say goodbye to Tom and Gio!" I said quickly, pulling him back to Harry who was laughing at my impatience.

"Careful that she doesn't flash your boxers, Doug!" I heard Danny's deep northern accent call out from some part of the house. I ignored him while leading Dougie back to my bags and to Harry.

"Let's go!" I urged, pushing them both towards the front door. "Bye everyone. See you at Easter!" I called behind me as the boys put on the jackets, laughing at me under their breath.

"You seem excited, Ella. Why on earth would you possibly feel that when when you're going to live with Young Master Judd? I'd be crapping my pants." Dougie joked as we piled into Harry's car.

"Doug, you _did _live with him." I reminded him, excitement pulsing through me as we pulled away from the house. The lights were streaming from the windows and onto the streets, illuminating the confused faces of all my relatives. I guess we left in kind of a hurry.

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to repress the memories." Dougie replied, laughing loudly as Harry smacked him upside the head.

Even their little acts of violence couldn't ruin my euphoric mood.


	4. Meeting the Girlfriend

**I live in a US state where It's basically under a cover of clouds all year long. **

**This weekend made me want to sing as the sun came out and signified spring time.**

**So I didn't post. **

**Sorry. =[**

****************

My back was relaxed. My legs were tangled blissfully in the warm down comforter. The black abyss of my eyelids was the only things visible and the light spittle of a shower running was the only sound within hearing distance. I curled into a tighter ball, unwilling to relinquish the wonderful tides of sleep in order to carry on about my day. My mind wanted to be spoiled with rest.

The shower suddenly ceased all sound as the water was turned off. I sighed heavily, knowing that there was no way I'd be able to fall back to sleep. My mind was too coherent.

"Ella?" A knock sounded on the other side of my bedroom door, slightly muffled by the thick wood. I groaned, trying to pull myself from the suffocating blankets.

"Mhm?" I called back as I tried to straighten my hair flat on my head and out of my eyes.

Harry entered my room, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping water down his shoulders. I frowned slightly, unsure why my brother was standing half naked in my door way.

"What's up?" I mumbled, falling back into the blankets after a moment. I wasn't really awake enough to hold my own body weight.

"Well... Izzy's coming over in a bit... You know, just to hang out on Christmas eve..." Harry trailed off awkwardly after a moments pause. The sound of his fingers nervously scratching his wet hair floated around the room.

"Mhm..." I replied, acknowledging that I'd heard him but not really bothering with a more complete answer.

"You want to meet her?" He asked, sounding on edge as he continued to scratch his wet head.

"What else would I do? Hide in my room?" I retorted, sitting back up to look over at him.

"Well... no, but... just... don't pull the Old Embarrassing Stories thing, okay? I actually like this girl." He chuckled, though when his eyes met mine I knew he meant business.

"Harry, when have I ever done that?" I asked innocently.

"Remember when I was fifteen and you told my girlfriend, Amy, that I used to eat mud when I was younger?" Harry said quickly, "Or when I was dating that girl, Tara, and you told her about the time where I cried in school because a kid stole my Superman lunch box?" He continued, a thoughtful expression slowly appearing on his face. "Or-"

"Okay, I get it. No embarrassing stories." I rolled my eyes, moving to get myself out of the tangle of blankets. "I better go hit the shower then. What time is she getting here?" I asked aloud, searching through my poorly packed bags for my towel.

"In an hour. I'm going to go change..." He trailed off, leaving my room quickly and walking down the hall to his own room. I finally found my towel mixed in with all my socks and underwear and continued my way to Harry's mega awesome bathroom. It was the kind of obnoxious bathroom that had a huge counter with two sinks because one sink just wouldn't be enough compared to the shower with _two _shower heads. Yeah. Believe it.

I slid the door back to his shower and turned the water on, setting it to the nice warm temperature that I'd always loved. My shower was nice and quick, though relaxing all the same. It was nice that I was able to decide when I was finished. I didn't have my college roommate begging me through the door to get out...

When I got back in my own room I dumped the entire contents of my bags on my bed, spreading my clothes out to examine them. The smaller, smarter part of my brain knew that I would have to fold and put away all of my clothes but the larger, less logical part of my brain just said screw it, do it later.

I finally picked out an outfit that would fit the freezing weather outside. By the time I was nearly finished, my hair had basically dried on it's own. I threw on some basic eye liner and made my way down to Harry's kitchen. It was nearly noon and I still hadn't eaten.

"Harry, do you have _any _food here? God, why did I ever agree to live with you?" I called out as I took stock of his refrigerator. He had an old, empty carton of milk and some bread. Who keeps their bread in the fridge?

"Ella? This is... um, Izzy." Harry coughed awkwardly from behind me. My body sprung to a standing position, slightly embarrassed as the refrigerator door swung shut behind me. Well I'd just made a complete fool of myself.

"Oh... hello." I greeted her, shaking her outstretched hand lightly. She was very pretty and she held herself proudly next to my brother. She smiled nervously at me, though her arm never left Harry's waist.

"Hey, I'm Izzy." She spoke smoothly, introducing herself again.

"I'm Ella, Harry's little sister." I replied as my previous embarrassment slowly dissipated. She seemed very calm as we made introductions, Harry holding most of the conversation himself. It was kind of cute to watch the way they acted around one another. It was very... couple-like.

We'd some how managed to make our way to the living room, Harry and Izzy sitting comfortably on the couch while I took the light, leather recliner. It was my favorite seat in the entire world. Harry was telling me about how he and Izzy had met, laughing and blushing as he relived his embarrassing moments.

"... You would've made fun of me forever, Ella, if you heard the way I stuttered. I'm surprised you agreed to go out with me, Iz." Harry hid his face in his hands as we laughed.

"Yeah, so am I. What did you say? 'W-would you date out with me – I'm Harry? Go out with me?' It was so pathetic I must've given you the sympathy response." Izzy laughed as Harry continued to blush.

"I can see that," I laughed as we teased my brother. He rolled his eyes, throwing a small couch pillow at me before the subject of the conversation turned to me.

"So Harry tells me you really like school. What're you studying?" Izzy asked, a small smile on her face as Harry pulled her into his chest.

"Anthropology. The science of cultures and other stuff. It can be really boring but really interesting, too." I replied, shrugging my shoulders lightly.

"Really? You're the first person I've met who has that as their major. I'm studying music right now, but I wouldn't mind heading into the science field. You know, just to kind of put a spin on things." She smiled as she explained.

"Yeah, I get it. But music is kind of a math or science in itself, isn't it? You have all of those scales and keys to remember and experiment with. I wish that I'd gotten more into that when I was younger."

We continued our conversation for quite some time. Harry had put the T.V. on after awhile, letting us talk without having to really focus himself. I was really surprised with just how down to earth Izzy was. Half of the girls Harry had dated couldn't really handle the fame or the press. It was rare to find someone who could live normally through it all.

"You want something to eat? I haven't eaten all day." I suddenly remembered as my stomach growled loudly.

"Food would be great... though Harry's not much of a shopper."

"Hey, don't talk about me." Harry suddenly spoke up, never pulling his eyes away from the cricket game on the television.

"I'm just going to order pizza..." I sighed, rolling my eyes and pulling out my phone. Harry told me the number absentmindedly, as well as what kind of pizza to order. Of course, I ordered something completely different.

Thirty minutes later our pizza arrived via wonderfully attractive delivery guy. I used Harry's money to pay and to give him a little extra tip. He thanked me kindly.

Izzy and I continued to talk as we ate our pizza. I could easily see myself becoming great friends with the girl. She reminded me of my friends back in college; genuinely nice and just looking for a good time. I completely understood why Harry really liked her.

"You know, we should get together sometime without this party pooper," Izzy laughed, nodding her head at Harry's sleeping form. His legs stretched over the entire couch and his mouth hung open slightly as small snores left the crevice.

"Yeah, definitely. Actually, I was just looking at my bags of clothes this morning and I've come to the decision that none are really warm enough for winter. You want to go shopping, maybe?" I asked, liking the idea.

"That sounds good. We should go after the day after tomorrow though, because it'll be the Day After Christmas Sales." She suggested, biting into her pizza crust.

"Perfect. Here, let me get your number," we swapped numbers just as Harry groggily awoke from his boring slumber.

"You two getting along?" He mumbled, getting off the couch to snag a piece of pizza from the box. I glared at his thieving hands while Izzy answered.

"Yeah. We're going shopping Thursday without any McFly interference. You'll have to get together with Dougie that day, hun." She laughed lightly as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh well. I've been missing my Douglett lately anyway. He's evaded our hugs for way too long," Harry responded, smiling down at the both of us widely.

"Poor Dougie..." I sighed, shaking my head in faux sadness. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Harry, I'll need to be getting home soon. I've got some work to finish up," Izzy sighed, standing up from her seat at the table to hug my brother's waist.

"Even on Christmas eve?" He asked, looking a bit upset. I took my que and waved goodbye to my newfound friend while making my way upstairs to my room. It was obvious that the lovely couple wanted privacy. I had to admit, I was slightly envious of just how genuinely happy they seemed to be together. Nothing like that had ever happened to me. The guys I knew were always such jerks.

I procrastinated in my room for some time, goofing off on my laptop and talking to a few of my friends from school. It was kind of weird to hear all about their vacations in their home towns. It was kind of like when we were in school, none of them had lives apart from the dorm room living quarters. It was weird to know that we came from completely different areas of England – different areas of the _world_.

"Hey El?" Harry knocked on my door before entering my room, two slices of pizza balanced evenly in his hands. He walked across the room and handed one to me kindly before taking a comfortable seat next to me on the bed.

"Yeah?" I asked, biting into the cold dough. It had been quite some time since we'd ordered, hadn't it?

"The guys are going to be coming over tomorrow..." He began, sounding official as he filled me in on the plans. "You want to hang with us or do you have other stuff to do already?" He asked, biting into his own slice of pizza as well.

"Harry, tomorrow is Christmas. What plans could I possibly have?" I laughed, rolling my eyes at him slightly.

"Well, I don't know... meeting up with old friends or something? Doesn't matter, anyway. I just wanted you to know that Danny _will _be here. I expect you on your best behavior, okay? Please don't punch him or anything." I thought he was joking at first but I soon picked up on his all-too serious expression. He was waiting for me to respond.

"Will you chill out? I promise I won't punch him, okay?" Did I really seem that violent?

"And no huge shouting matches either. We don't want a repeat of the last album party." Harry shuddered, closing his eyes briefly as he relived the moment.

"He was asking for it..." I mumbled, scowling slightly.

"Doesn't matter, El. Even if he deserves it, ignore him. He's a ghost to you. He doesn't exist. He's invisible. Okay?" He checked as he shoved the last bit of pizza in his mouth and hopped off the bed.

"Fine, fine. He's invisible..." I replied, shrugging him off as he rolled his eyes at my uncaring reaction.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ella. Happy Christmas," He laughed closing the door behind him. I smiled warmly after his retreating footsteps, glancing subconsciously at the cheap digital clock just to realize it was nearly midnight. How on earth had that happened? Guess all I had left to do was sleep and dream peaceful, happy dreams before my nightmare arrived in a pale, curly haired body suit.


	5. Happy Freaking Christmas

**You reviewers rock my socks off to the point where I have to wear flip-flops. Yeah. **

**And you know what? I LOVE flip-flops. **

****************

I've never really understood real reasoning behind love-hate relationships. Usually I'm able to distinguish fairly well my side on certain subjects or issues in order to avoid such situations. Rarely I'm ever forced into a decision or into something that I don't want to do, which is why I found hanging out with Harry and the rest of McFly so new and confusing. On one hand, I wanted to spend time with Harry and watch the funny antics that he got up to with his friends, but on the other hand...

There was freaking Danny Jones!

The intelligent parts of my brain knew that it was very, _very _bad for me to willingly stick myself in any kind of casual setting with him. The other, more selfish, part of my mind wanted to spend time with my brother at any cost. It was Christmas, after all.

This was my first love-hate relationship. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Haz, I'm just going to let you know right now that you can't hold me responsible for my behavior today. I've decided that I'm just going to let my natural instincts take over instead of allowing crucial reasoning guide my decisions. Don't hold me accountable for any of my words or actions," I warned my brother as I sat lazily across his couch. He was busy in the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal. He huffed loudly in reply, not buying my argument at all as he reappeared in the room.

"Yeah right. You'll be on your best behavior, you will. If you think you're going to say something or do something that _I won't like _then leave the room for a bit, okay?" He stressed, sitting down at my feet and munching on what looked like Frosted Flakes.

"_Me _leave the room? He should be the one leaving..." I mumbled, not looking over at Harry as I flicked blindly through the T.V. channels. Harry ignored my comment as he continued to crunch his cereal.

_"It's Christmas DAY and I've only got two fucking presents! Christmas DAY and I've only got two fucking presents!" _I laughed obnoxiously loud as Dougie Poynter entered the house, the sound of the front door slamming shut behind him as he shouted his renewed version of Blink 182. Dougie had this weird ability to lift away anyone's bad mood with just a few words. He could take the most pessimistic person and make them think the glass was _finally _half full. It was a rare, but envious talent.

"Yo Doug, what's up?" Harry greeted, clapping Dougie's hand as the younger boy meandered into the room as though it was his own.

"Not much, H-dawg. How are you on this fine, overcast Christmas day?" Replied Dougie, his eyes glancing around the house like a trained child, trying to spot presents. Harry just laughed in reply, not bothering with an answer. They guys never got each other presents. It was a weird friendship...

"Ah, and the Young Judd! You're taking up the entire couch, I see." Dougie noted, frowning slightly as I hogged almost all of the seats.

"The recliner is still open," I shrugged, pointing over to the empty chair.

"But the recliner isn't my favorite seat. In fact, you're stomach is where my butt normally goes. I'm afraid that if you don't move I'll be forced to sit on you." He sighed, his words sounding very out of place, though his expression was very serious.

"Right," I laughed, rolling my eyes and making myself more comfortable across the cushions.

"Um... El... you might want to move..." Harry warned me a bit too late. A second later, Dougie sprang into the air and landed directly on my belly button with his sharp, bony butt. I gasped loudly as a bit of air was knocked out of my lungs in surprise.

"Dougie!" I gasped, trying to restart my breathing.

"Move?" He asked innocently, looking down at me with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't completely trust my voice so I just nodded my head fervently, willing to do just about anything Dougie asked me to.

He hopped up, allowing me to slide my feet off the couch in less than a second just for him to replace his butt where my stomach had been.

"Thank you," he said contently while folding himself onto the couch cushion.

"Told you to move," Harry chuckled, a small smile playing on his face as he finished his cereal. I threw a couch pillow at his head.

"Violent already, are we, Ella? And I thought you might make an exception for Christmas..." Shivers ran up my back as the deep northern voice that I'd come to despise entered the house. Dougie and Harry called out welcoming greetings while I stared determinedly at the television in front of me, trying to focus on anything but the newcomer. In my peripheral vision I watched him enter the room and approached Harry and Dougie, a stupid smile plastered upon his face.

Danny seemed to think that he would get a reaction out of me from his remark, but I followed Harry's advice and ignored the annoying git like a mother would ignore a bratty, screaming child. I held my gaze fixedly on the screen, blindly watching the black and white cliché Christmas special. I honestly found it quite boring and poorly made, but I wouldn't let that cause my attention to waver.

It was going to be a long day.

I subconsciously listened as the three boys talked, lightly tunning into their small discussion. I began listening just to hopefully hear Danny say something stupid, but I lost interest in that as Dougie's remarks became more and more entertaining. This boy had no idea just how hilarious he was.

"...but if I go on stage first, I'll have to dress up, right? Seriously, it wouldn't be any fun if it was just me. I'd say something stupid. Hey... do we still have that ballerina costume? I can wear that!" Dougie exclaimed as an epiphany dawned on him. I snorted loudly, unable to hold my laughter back anymore. The three boys turned to me in surprise. They must've forgotten I was there.

"What?" I laughed, glancing at Dougie quickly. "You guys didn't find that funny?"

The three stared at me blankly for a moment before small smiles crept onto Dougie and Harry's faces. My brother ended up shaking his head and chuckling slightly while Dougie leaned into my shoulder, a proud smile forming across his face.

"I've been told that I'm very entertaining when I speak. Feel free to pay me," he held out his hand pointedly, glancing from his palm to my face repeatedly.

"Sorry, I'm broke," I laughed and shrugged slightly in good humor.

"It's all good. I couldn't let my pseudo brother's sister pay for my entertainment anyway. I can offer _other _services though..." He trailed off, smiling suggestively and arching his eyebrows in an obvious manner.

"Oi! Cut _that _out right now, Doug," Harry laughed, kicking Dougie in the shin as I laughed and blushed.

"Yeah, who knows where she's been," Danny chimed in cheekily. I bit my tongue, refusing to reply. He was a ghost. He didn't exist.

graciously when I kept my mouth shut and my eyes adverted.

"Sorry man, it's all in good fun! Just, you know, keeping it light, man!" Dougie laughed, accenting his words with a horrible Jamaican accent. I rolled my eyes when his arm slung around my shoulders, though I had to admit that it was fun joking around with Dougie.

My mind wandered away from Danny Jones as Izzy arrived, and then Tom ten minutes later. He sounded winded as he took the last seat in the room on the floor, facing away from the television towards the rest of us.

"Where were you, Thomas?" Dougie asked, sounding like a strict parental figure.

"My car broke down, idiot. I had to jog here after the repair man _finally _came and took my car..." Tom rolled his eyes in Dougie's direction. "Sorry I wasn't more punctual."

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again, young man." Dougie scolded sounding very much like what my Dad when I was younger. It was slightly freaky.

"So what have I missed? Hey, Harry, do you have any food? I'm starved..." Tom commented after a moment, rubbing his stomach for extra emphasis.

"I have one slice of pizza left from last night..." Harry looked around Dougie's head in my direction, shrugging his shoulders in resignation.

"I vote we order more pizza then," I suggested casually, knowing that one slice of cheese pizza would not satisfy six hungry people, four of whom were growing men.

"Actually, I think Chinese sounds really good right now, seeing as they're _actually _open on Christmas." Danny countered randomly, completely overusing the word 'actually' and meeting my gaze steadily.

So he wanted to play it that way, did he? Well two could play that game.

"I think-" Before I could completely finish my awesome come back, Harry coughed loudly and looked at me pointedly. I turned my attention away from Danny to meet my brother's hard look.

His eyes darted out the room and back to me.

"Excuse me for a moment," I grumbled, untangling myself from Dougie's warm arm and walking towards the kitchen.

"But you were comfortable!" Dougie called after me, whining slightly as I exited the room. I heard a few chuckles of laughter behind me as someone hit Dougie upside the head. Boys...

In the kitchen I worked on a few things to distract myself from the evil that was Danny Jones. Sure, I was probably blowing things out of proportion but after awhile all of the snide remarks and rude comments added up! Time after time of hearing horrible things said about me or subtle remarks challenging me personally... I just wanted to strangle him!

I bit my lip, holding back my frustrated groan and started playing with a bowl of plastic fruit Harry had on his table. Sure, he could have _fake _food. Real food? No way. _Plastic _was the way to go.

He actually had a motley variety of fake fruit in the bowl. An apple, banana, apricot, tomato, pear, plum, grapes, and pineapple. It was quite pretty the way he'd arranged them.

I stopped my train of thought after a moment, completely stunned that I was entertaining myself with a bowl of fake fruit. How pathetic was that?

My ipod was upstairs... I couldn't go grab it, could I? Part of me considered my emotional reactions and thought that I might be able to handle The Jones again. Could I go back out to the group already?

I set a plastic apple back in the bowl before making my way out of the kitchen. Harry looked at me carefully as I took my seat on Dougie's left once again. The bassists arm swung around my waist almost naturally while his head snuggled into my shoulder, almost cat like. I imagined him purring...

"Mate, watch your distance... it could bite..." Danny whispered a ridiculous warning to Dougie, setting me off all over again.

"Shut it, Jones." I grumbled, unable to pretend he was a ghost any longer. He was very, very real. He was also very, _very _annoying.

"Ella, you promised-" Harry sighed before getting cut off by Izzy.

"It wasn't her fault. He's been bugging all night." She defended, looking at Danny curiously as though she'd never seen that side of him before.

Oh believe me, sister. It exists.

"Iz, just... But, Ella don't-" Harry was cut off once again.

"Oh so the Ice Queen can finally hear me, is that it? Couldn't hold your tongue any longer, huh?" Danny glared over at me, a somewhat triumphant smile on his face.

I could sense Dougie's surprise next to me as I began to grow defensive. I must've looked kind of scary.

"Sorry Jones, but your annoying little voice makes me what to punch something. God, you just can't shut up, can you?"

"I bet you don't even want me to shut up. You _like _fighting, Cru_ella_."

"No I don't, you moron! You're the one who keeps egging this on!" I screeched, unable to hide any of my frustration.

"You started it in the first place-"

"It was a bloody accident! For fucks sakes can't you just _get over it_!"

"Enough!" Harry yelled, silencing the room. I was breathing deeply, glaring over at Danny with pure hate in my eyes. Why did he always have to go and start things? I would totally prefer a silent relationship between us instead of a fighting one. Was I the only person he treated like this?

"I am _not _going to be listening to this for the next month. Danny, Ella is my sister and I _really _wish that you'd treat her with some kind of respect, at least just for me. And Ella, you _know _you're stronger then this. What did we talk about this morning?" He asked, looking over at me incredulously.

"That I'm not to be held responsible for my actions around this _git_..." I mumbled to myself bitterly, causing Dougie to chuckle slightly.

"Seriously? Can we just... please, _please _get along?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between Danny and I repetitively. I narrowed my eyes in Danny's direction, sizing him up quickly.

"I will if he does." I spoke first, looking away to meet my brother's eyes once again.

"And Danny? Harry asked, his eyes relaxing on mine before he moved his gaze to his friend. Danny stared back at Harry for a long, unmoving moment. For a split second, I thought he was going to refuse. Was he really that low? Did he really hate me _that _much?

Danny took a quick glance around the room before standing up. We all watched him silently as he walked away from his chair and out towards the front door. It slammed mutely behind him.

He must've really hated me _that _much.


	6. After Christmas Sales

**CrushedCoppelia AKA my very ODD friend, you deserve an Author's Note shout out/dedication because I wouldn't be posting this otherwise.**

**And your factory is in the making.... =]**

**Enjoy everyone!!! **

****************

"I mean... I totally didn't _want _to flash his boxers to the entire room! I just didn't want him to think that he was getting somewhere with me, you know? I was a stupid little sixteen year old girl who thought pantsing a kid was hilarious. He didn't need to take it so personally," I explained to Izzy as I flipped through the clothes in front of me. Throughout the morning I'd spent my time filling her in on the history between Danny and I. She'd been very confused after he randomly stormed out yesterday, but no one wanted to discuss it once he'd left. It was a slightly awkward Christmas...

So _obviously _I had to fill Izzy in on everything now that we were all alone.

"Hm...." She considered my story briefly, flipping through the clothes beside me and pulling them out to get a better look. "I kind of understand his side, but I still think that you're right. He should've gotten over it by now. It's very unlike him to hold a grudge this long," She noted as she made a disgusted face at the florescent pink tank top in her hands.

"The Evil Danny Jones is the only Jones I know. Harry says that he's normally nice but I've never see it." I commented honestly, flicking the horrid pink tank top aside aswell.

"I've got to say... this is the weirdest thing I've had to consider in a while. Normally Danny really is a happy-go-lucky guy. It's really, _really_ weird that he acts this way. I've never seen it before." Izzy said, shaking her blond hair out of her face. "I mean... the way he was trying to egg you on yesterday was shocking. At first I thought that he was sick or having a bad day maybe. I wish I'd known ahead of time to save myself from the shock." She chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

"Harry doesn't like to talk about it. In his mind, everything is completely fine and we're all happily dancing around a may pole together." I laughed, mimicking the wild motions with my hands. Izzy laughed too while readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm not finding anything good here, Ella. You seeing anything?" She asked after a moment, flipping through some jeans.

"To be honest, I was just entertaining you with this. I thought you liked it here."

"Yeah... no. Let's go somewhere else." Izzy led the way out of the store, blowing off the questioning clerk completely and making her way down the cold, December street. I had to power walk just to keep up with her quick stride.

We entered a cool, bohemian looking store after our short, fast walk down the sidewalk. The store smelled nicely of incense and candles, warming me immediately from the frozen outdoors. There were circular racks of clothing spread out around the store, ranging from warm looking hoodies to long, cotton sweat pants. Izzy sighed happily, leading the way through the maze of clothes and cool little knick-knacks that filled the gaps in between clothes racks. A few shelves held cool looking silver rings and earrings, and other shelves held the calm smelling incense.

"I like this store..." I mumbled to Izzy as Jack Johnson's voice slowly wafted over the store. I felt utterly calm and at peace.

"I know, me too. I came here looking for a birthday present for my friend one time and I've been hooked very since," She laughed, leading me over to the racks of clothes. We submerged ourselves in what felt like miles of hanging clothes when really it only covered a few square feet of the store. I spent nearly an hour collecting shirts, pants, and sweatshirts for the cold winter ahead of us. I was completely sold when I found out everything was _cheap _too. That was an extra bonus.

"Hey, come check out this necklace. This would look great on you," Izzy called me over to the glass showcase, pointing down at the silver jewelry locked inside. I followed her finger to a small, silver necklace mixed in with all of the earrings. It had a small pendant on it, no bigger then my thumbnail, that resembled the moon and the sun holding hands.

Something about it reached out to me.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" A small old woman appeared behind the counter, standing on her tip-toes to see us over the glass. I smiled down at her, pointing directly towards the moon and sun necklace.

"May I see that one?" I asked politely, silently praying for it to be inexpensive.

"Oh this old thing? Sure, sure, deary. I forgot we had this one. Wonder how it got mixed in over here..." The old woman trailed off, opening the side of the glass and pulling the necklace out gently. Her shaky hands passed it over to me, placing it fluidly into my own pale palms.

I examined the pendant a little more closely, noticing that the moon and sun were in fact holding hands. The detail in it was more then I had originally thought as I noticed the depthly fire on the sun and the craters grafted into the moon. In my palm it felt light, but sturdy as the smooth silver of the chain dipped between my fingers. I'd never been so enthralled with a necklace before...

"You can have it half price, if you want. I have a feeling that you'll treat it right. Think of it as an After Christmas present," The old woman smiled at me, squinting her little wrinkly eyes in my direction. I beamed down at her, clutching the necklace to my chest.

"Thank you, very much! Are you finished shopping, Iz? I think I'm going to pay for my things now." I turned to her, checking to see if she had everything she wanted.

"Yeah, I'm finished too. Let's go," She led the way over to the counter with the register, the little old lady walking parallel to us on the other side of the glass. Izzy rang her purchases up first, paying quickly and folding her clothes into a bag. I paid just as quickly, leaving the nice old woman a little extra tip in the tip jar.

"You want to go grab some food? I could use a sandwich right now." I asked Izzy as we quickly made our way back down the shopping center's side walk.

"Yeah, let's go. There's a cute little cafe over there. Want to go?" She asked eagerly, wanting to get away from the frosty air. I nodded in agreement, leading the way across the snow covered street and into the little coffee shop. We set our few bags at our feet and took a seat in the window, watching the light snow fall and brave shoppers brace the frigged air.

"So what about Dougie?" Izzy asked after our waiter took our order. I gave her a confused look, unsure what she meant by her question.

"What about him?" I asked, hoping she'd elaborate.

"You don't see it? I mean, sure he's normally quite the flirt but he seems quite taken with you, Ella-"

"Dougie? With me? I don't think so." I laughed, shaking my head and looking towards the table.

"You don't think so? I thought it was cute," She giggled, biting her lip lightly as she smiled.

"Dougie's just so... Dougie, you know? He's like another brother, kind of." I reasoned, trying to see the image in my head.

"Let's hope he doesn't think of you as a sister. That'd just be sick..." Izzy commented, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Iz!" I laughed, blushing and cringing as well. "That's nasty!"

Our waiter came back with our muffins and coffees smiling in a not-so-appropriate way at both of us before leaving and allowing us to continue our disgusting conversation.

"Well, Ella, you're not _really _his sister. It's completely legal for you two to be into each other." She shrugged, biting into her blueberry muffin casually.

"But we're _not_. Oh god, Harry doesn't think we are, does he? Crap, I bet he does. Could you tell him that I don't fancy his mate? Thanks, that'd be great."

"Ha, you rhymed at the end, there." Izzy commented, a knowing smile still evident upon her face as she continued to eat her food.

"Still. If Harry's going to kill any of the guys in McFly, it should definitely be Danny. Hm... actually..." Evil plans started to formulate in my head. "Tell Harry that Danny beat me or something... that'd work, right?"

Izzy looked at me as though I'd gone psychopathic.

"Or maybe not..." I sighed, giving up in defeat. Danny Jones would never really be out of my life. No matter how hard I tried to erase him.


	7. Last Minute Sleep Overs

**So everyone, this (and the next chapter) are the main chapters that got me moving. These chapters helped shape this story.**

**Sounds geeky but enjoy it anyway, lovlies. =]**

****************

When I was growing up, it was quite common for the guys I dated to have sisters. It was also common for said sisters to dislike me for no apparent reason. Every girl has experienced hate from the could-be in-laws. The mother shows distastes, the sisters, and the aunts... I've never understood it. Normally I've _liked _the girls Harry dated. He's pretty good at choosing between the stupid barbies the intelligent, independent women.

In other words, I've never really disliked any of Harry's girlfriends. Izzy was easily one of my favorites... but there was the possibility for change...

Especially if the banging noises from Harry's room continued to grow louder.

I blocked my ears and turned up the volume on the television, trying to use the noise and pictures to erase the horrible images coloring my mind. I had _clearly _told Harry that I hadn't wanted to hear any of this! Sure, when I told him I'd used hookers as an example, but Izzy was just the same!

I didn't want to hear it.

I covered my mouth in horror as the moans started.

My body immediately reacted by jumping off the couch, pulling my hoodie off the arm chair, and blitzing out into the freezing December air. It was past midnight and I looked around wildly for somewhere to go. Harry's car was locked and the banging from inside was growing significantly louder.

I'd had a great time shopping with Izzy yesterday! Would I ever be able to look at her the same way? And Harry! Oh god!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Tom's number hurriedly, praying for him to answer. I needed a temporary place to stay sense Harry's was completely awkward and unlivable. I'd slept over Tom's house once before, when I'd come to see Harry during the summer. The blond guitarist was very hospitable.

I sighed in frustration as his phone went to voicemail and shut my phone without leaving a message. I would just have to go to Tom's house without any warning ahead of time. There was no way I'd go back to Harry's.

I quickly walked down the dark gray streets, glancing around the deserted suburban living for any signs of danger. I'd always been a bit paranoid walking myself home alone at night, though I'd never had a reason to be afraid. I'd never even seen a mugger before.

Soon enough, the dark yet welcoming front stoop to Tom's house entered my line of sight, causing my feet to pick up the pace in relief. The lights in Tom's house were completely extinguished, confusing me slightly. Normally Tom would keep a light or two on...

My heart started to sink as I approached the door. Taped to the brass knocker was a note written on a legal pad in the all too familiar Tom Fletcher hand writing. A quick scan of the note gave me all the information I needed.

He wasn't home.

Who honestly leaves _notes _for that kind of thing? Why not call people to let them know? Though, it _was_ the McFly guys and they were known for entering one another's houses unannounced. Maybe leaving notes was normal for them?

No... it had to just be Tom.

I read the passage one more time, a bit curious as to where he'd gone. Surprise washed through me as he explained briefly that he'd left to go meet Gio, his girlfriend's, father. I guess he had a legitimate reason for disappearing...

I felt my freezing face as my breath pooled in gray smoky clouds around me. My cheeks felt as though I'd plunged my face into a bucket of ice water and then held it there. It couldn't have been a good sign.

I pulled my phone out, dialing my only other options number, watching as my frozen fingers barely worked over the number pad. I held the phone shakily to my ear, willing the cold electronic to finally bring me some helpful information.

_"Hey it's Doug. Sorry I missed your-"_

"God dammit guys! Just answer your freaking phones!" I exclaimed into the empty night, screeching in frustration as I stowed my phone back in my pocket. Determinedly, I crossed the street from Tom's house to the tenant apartments where Dougie and Danny lived. Dougie lived on the first floor and Danny on the top. In the apartment in between their flats they'd built a studio to record demos and other such musical things for their albums. I'd never been higher then Dougie's flat...

I knocked rapidly on his door, blistering my knuckles against the ice cold wood. Splinters creeped under my skin but I paid no attention. I could barely feel my hands anyway...

I waited for nearly five minutes, knocking repetitively to no prevail. Dougie's lights never came on and the front door never swung open. I called his phone multiple times, listening through my own phone as it rang, and hearing it chime inside the flat.

Why wouldn't Dougie just come to the door! It was like McFly went into a hibernation state whenever they decided to fall asleep! Dougie was my last resort and he wouldn't _come_.

Though... he didn't _have _to be my last resort.

Was I desperate enough to allow myself that kind of pain? Could I willingly ask The Danny Jones for _help_? I couldn't picture the act in my head. It was like trying to picture Santa being real... or Hitler being a _nice _guy.

Maybe that was a bit too far...

But could I really go to Danny Jones and ask to stay the night at his place? I'd never been in his flat before... would it look normal, like the other guys? Or would it just have his picture all over the place, showing the egotistical side of him that I always imagined it would look like? It would probably be a mess; trash lining the floor and rats scampering through garbage.

Ew, and he brought _girls _there?

Why was I even considering asking him? He would never let me in. The moment he saw who was on the other side of his door he would slam the door in my needy face.

No... actually, he would laugh and take pictures just to remember the moment, and _then _slam the door in my needy face.

There was no way I could go through with it. There had to be another way...

I sat on the porch of their house, leaning my head back against Dougie's door. In the day light the house was actually quite attractive, but at night it seemed like the haunted house that could actually be scary on Halloween.

What did the guys do for Halloween anyway? Most of the kids I knew their age would still go out trick-or-treating. But the guys had _houses_. Did they stay home and hand candy out to the little kids?

Why on earth was I thinking about it?

Oh yeah. Because it's _below freezing outside. _I'm probably dying of hypothermia.

I had to make a decision. I could keep my pride nice and safe by staying the remainder of the night camped out on Dougie's porch, probably ending up dead by the morning, frozen solid. Or, I could give up my pride and walk around with my chin low, hiding from Danny as he tormented me _but _staying alive and warm.

Then again... he could always deny me entry. If that happens, then I'd loose my pride _and _die of the cold.

So what did I really have to loose? My freaking life, or my pride?

... Would I really _die _though? I could manage to loose my pinky toe to frost bite, right? That way I'll keep my pride _and _get the extra sympathy vote.

Harry will just yell at me for not going to Danny's...

...And it all came back around.

I sighed in defeat, hoisting myself off the ground by the freezing silver door knob on Dougie's door. I gasped as my hand began to hurt from the cold, holding it to my face and blowing my chilled breath onto my skin.

I needed to get inside.

I went around the back of the tall, three story house and glanced up the sturdy wooden stairs that led to my very last resort. If all else failed, I would have to forcefully will myself to go back to Harry's. It would be amazingly awkward and uncomfortable, but I would have to do it.

Why, oh why, did Tom and Dougie have to pick tonight of all nights to go AWOL?

I began my trek up the stairs, matching my breathing to the slow pace of my black boots. Part of me silently prayed for Danny to be out as well, picking up girls or stalking the paparazzi. I didn't want him to be home.

But I did at the exact same time. I didn't want to go back just to hear my brother moan during sex! That would have to be my _least _favorite sound in the world! Oh god, Harry having sex!

I shook my head wildly, trying to repress the minimal memory I had.

I glanced up from my boots as I reached the landing, looking questioningly at the night colored door in front of me. I still had my pride. I could still turn around. I didn't have to do this.

But a part of me knew that there was no other way...

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and raised my aching hand to the door before giving three loud knocks against the wood. I continued to breath evenly, the entire world around me waiting in silence as I counted patiently in my head. I gave three more rough knocks before lowering my hand and stuffing it deep into my sweatshirt pocket.

My eyes never wavered from the entry way in front of me as I realized that I'd gotten half of my wish. Danny wasn't answering. I could still be proud but would also be scarred when I returned to Harry's place.

Maybe the were done...

And then the light in Danny's flat flicked on, illuminating the front porch through the glass windows. My eyes widened in horror as the lock behind the door slid open before creaking open on it's rusty hinges.

Danny Jones stood shirtless in front of me, his eyes half lidded and his hair disheveled. I gulped loudly, unable to speak as the unfamiliar circumstance fell around us. Danny rubbed his eyes a few times before taking in my shivering form. Curiosity colored his face as a small scowl line formed between his brows, probably unsure if he was dreaming or not.

"Ella?" His sleepy voice choked out in a horse whisper, squinting in my direction.

"Um... Harry and Izzy are... well... yeah, and it's loud and... I checked Tom's and Dougie's places... they're not... um... home..." I trailed off awkwardly as I looked anywhere but at the man facing me. I didn't want him to recognize the defeat in my own stare. He could use it to his advantage.

"It's cold out here..." I sighed, my head slowly moving to look down at my feet. Danny would trump me forever and always.

"Come in..." He sighed, stepping slowly to his right and opening the door a bit wider. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized what he was saying.

I carefully but confidently took the two steps through Danny Jones' front door.

What was I getting myself into?


	8. Maybe he's not THAT bad

**Haha, okay! Chill Pills are now to be distributed to all of my readers! I felt like I was about to start getting death threats if I didn't update!**

**But I was home sick today (with NOT the Swine Flu!) so it's not that hard to update anyway. I love you guys. Please don't kill me. Most of you will like this one! I promise!**

****************

I know many different things about Danny Jones. I know that he's famous around England for being kind of a Ladies Man. I know that he has an unnatural fear of broken glass. I know that he has an older sister, and that he started playing guitar when he was really young. I also know that the fight we have going on will probably never end.

What I _didn't _know was that Danny Jones knew how to take care of a house. My eyes scanned his matching furniture as the cool tan tones of his flat entered my vision. It shocked me slightly to see that the entire apartment was kept in a nice, clean order and looked somewhat sophisticated.

This wasn't the Danny Jones I knew at all. It kind of freaked me out.

"You can sit," Danny mumbled from behind me as I stared in surprise around the room. My eyes flicked in his tired direction before walking over to his smooth sued couch and taking a seat on the end. The T.V. was playing the Spanish channel on an almost mute volume, flashing bright lights into the dim room.

Danny sat on the other end of the couch, stretching his arms over the back and sighing deeply, his eyes fixated on the television. My eyes flicked from his relaxed form to the T.V., confused about the current station. Was he actually watching the Spanish channel?

"Why are you watching this?" I asked rather bluntly, unable to keep my mouth shut. His eyes slowly moved away from the television to meet my own, squinting at me cautiously.

"When I'm having a hard time sleeping, I play it. It helps," He mumbled, pulling a light blue blanket from underneath him and dropping it over his own shoulders. I hadn't noticed it there when I'd first sat down, but on his right he also had a little pillow.

"You don't sleep in your bed?" Why was I asking so many questions?

"When I can't sleep, I come out here," He answered, his eyes moving away from me as though I was suddenly boring him.

"You weren't sleeping?" How come it had taken him so long to come to the door if he was out here in the first place!?

"Yeah, I was actually. I'd just fallen asleep," Danny sighed, his glare turning back in my direction. "Why are you asking so many questions anyway?" He mumbled in frustration, dropping his head onto the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

"Um... I was just curious..." I trailed off awkwardly. I turned my head away from him and began to focus my attention on the Spanish soap opera in front of me. I wasn't able to understand a word of what they were saying, but their movements were pretty readable. The attractive woman was yelling angrily at the attractive man, tears pouring down her horrified face. The man looked apologetic and stricken, reaching his long, muscular arms out comfortingly in the womans direction. She pushed his arms away, glaring at him over her shoulder as she screamed in his direction.

So he probably cheated on her...

"My friend was able to learn Spanish from only watching the Spanish channel for a year..." I randomly commented after the episode ended. Danny shifted his position next to me, swinging his legs onto the couch and staring at me weirdly.

"She could speak it?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Pretty much. We went to Spain together and she could get us from place to place with no problem," I shrugged, not really noticing the fact that Danny Jones and I weren't arguing for the first time since we first met.

"I can kind of understand what they're saying... but I can't say anything back. My accent is rubbish..." He replied, sighing lethargically. "I watch this stupid soap enough, I might as well be able to understand them..." He rolled his eyes, pulling his blanket up higher to his chin.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" I asked, my curiosity taking hold of my questions. I was no longer in control of what words left my mouth.

Danny eyes appraised me lightly, taking in my curious look before focusing back on the TV. The colors from the program changed the shades of his skin... it was slightly weird to watch.

"Recently I've been having trouble. It depends..." He finally answered, shrugging his shoulders at the end. "I'll be able to sleep better soon."

"Why?" How could I not ask?

"You ask a lot of questions, you know? Especially because you're supposed to hate me." He spoke factually, never looking away from the television. It was better that way though, because he couldn't see me blush in embarrassment.

"I _do _hate you," I responded quickly, as though I was reassuring him. "I just have to stay on your good side right now, though. You could chuck me back out into the cold." I added, speaking amazingly truthfully. "Because you hate me too," we couldn't leave _that _part out.

"Well, I'm too tired to fight with you right now anyway. That's probably the only reason I didn't put up a fight when you showed up at my door," He responded in the exact same tone as I had used. It was slightly easy discussing our mutual hatred.

"So even if I called you a spoiled, bratty pop star who can't tell snake from a monkey, you'd still let me stay?" I asked, surprised.

"Watch it, Cruella." He replied tiredly, his eyes sliding shut and his head rested against the back of the couch.

I frowned in response, turning my attention back to the Spanish couple. My legs began to grow a bit restless so I picked them up off the floor and sat sideways on the couch, feeling the waves of sleep pulling on my eyelids.

"Shoes off the couch," Danny mumbled, his eyes never opening.

"Jeez, you're worse then my mom..." I grumbled, kicking my boots off and feeling the cold air on my sock clad feet. "Now my toes are cold..."

"Getoverit..." Danny mumbled, sounding close to sleep.

Was that it, then? He was just going to fall asleep? What about me? Was I just supposed to fall asleep here too? I didn't have a blanket or anything to keep me warm... I could steal some of his...

"Don't touch my blanket..." He mumbled as my fingers slid over the bottom of the fabric.

"What am I supposed to use?" I asked in response, dropping the blanket immediately.

"In the cupboard... I've got more..." He mumbled, peeking on eye open and pointing towards a large wooden set of drawers in the corner of the room. I slowly stood up and walked across the soft white carpet, pulling open the stiff wooden door quickly. Inside there were folded blankets piled up from the bottom, ranging in size and color. I reached for the large bottom one, pulling it out while neatly leaving the others folded.

"Don't mess 'em up..." Danny grumbled from behind me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, closing the cupboard door as I picked up my blanket.

"Everything is in order, your majesty." I replied, sliding back onto the couch and wrapping myself in the warm blanket that I'd pulled out. My feet tangled swiftly in the long duvet, and the top wrapped around my shoulders and fell over my head.

"You look like an Eskimo..." Danny laughed as I cuddled more comfortably into my corner of the couch.

"You're lucky I'm trapped in this blanket, otherwise I'd come over there and show you a piece of my mind," I laughed as well, warmth radiating from every inch of my body.

"You should invest in the Snuggie. That way you'd be warm _and _able to punch me at the same time."

"Hm... I'll have to look into it. Maybe I should send the guy who invented it a Thank You card,"

"He's in jail, I think. For beating up a prostitute or something crazy like that," Danny spoke, his eyes huge and sincere.

"Really?"

"Actually... that may be the ShamWOW guy..." He reconsidered, a thoughtful expression suddenly appearing on his face.

"Danny..." I sighed, smiling contently and kicking his leg from underneath my own cocoon. He laughed as well, nudging me back before his eyes slowly slid shut.

My own eyes began to grow heavy after a few minutes, and I contented myself by focusing on my breathing. I was almost in a comatose state before Danny started talking again.

"You know... you're not _as_ evil as I thought you were..." He mumbled, adjusting his position slightly.

"And you're not quite as arrogant when you aren't trying to impress other people..." I retorted, paying more attention to his breathing then to my own. His breaths were slightly more far apart and slower then my own, and I forced myself to match my pace with his. Calmness washed through me as I slowly fell more and more asleep, welcoming the tides of unconsciousness gratefully.

Who would've thought that I'd been spending the night peacefully on Danny Jones' couch, _next _to him? It was an incomprehensible concept. We were rivals. Enemies.

What had changed?

Maybe Danny Jones really did have another side to him that I could learn to respect after getting to know him. I'd never noticed it before because we'd always been so busy fighting and dismissing each other automatically. Were we both ready for a change? Were we finally moving on from our _years _of battle?

Whatever it was, I wasn't regretting it.

_"Ella? Ella, wake up. You should be getting back to Harry's now..." _Someone was nudging my shoulder, rocking my warm body back and forth.

"Five more minutes..." I bargained, unwilling and practically unable to move. I was tightly wrapped in my blankets.

_"No, Ella, now. Really, he'll start wondering where you've gone..." _The voice trailed off again, pulling at the warm blankets I had protecting me.

"Oh... alright..." I sighed, peeling the blanket away from my body and handing it over to Danny.

He smiled awkwardly at me as we walked through the room, an unspoken conversation floating around us in the air. I was in an unrecognizable dream land. Part of me wanted to lay back down on his couch and the other part of me had this weird fascination for the way the golden morning sun was glaring through the windows, making Danny's face seem to glow.

"Um... well, thanks," I staggered awkwardly, glancing up at his face again before looking away.

"Yeah, no problem..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head and opening the door for me. A freezing gust of air blasted through the open passage, stealing all of my previous warmth and waking me up. The alluring golden glow seemed to dissipate from Danny's skin, allowing me full control over my words and actions.

"Bye," I said quietly, heading out the door and down the cold wooden stares in a rush to leave his place.

"Bye, Ella..." Danny called behind me, watching me make my way all the way down before shutting the door and moving back into his own house.

That was easily one of the strangest nights of my life.


	9. Maybe she's not THAT bad

**So I had this written and I wasn't TOTALLY sure if I wanted to post it, but someone (CrushedCoppelia!) thought it would be good to have a Danny P.O.V. So here you go lmao. **

**AMAZING guess work, my friend. That was great =]**

****************

**[Danny's POV]**

Another wave of guilt washed through me as her eyes, so full of anger and hate, appeared in my mind. I rolled over in my bed, frustrated beyond belief with myself and her.

My eyes flickered to the red digital clock on my night stand for the hundredth time that night, the bright 12:30 staring over at me as though laughing at my weakness.

I had nothing to read... nothing to watch... nothing to _do _in order to get my guilt off my mind. My bed was too hot and open, leaving me to think unhelpful thoughts all alone. Why did I always get myself into these kinds of situations?

I pulled back my duvet, unfolding it from between my bed and box spring and dragging it behind me out to my couch. The mindless routine had been going on for nearly a week as her angry, disgusted eyes kept me awake night after night.

But I'd caused it. It was like I _fed _off her anger.

I ran my hands angrily through my hair as her words filled my mind, causing the adrenaline in me to fire up and keep me awake. It was _always _like this when she came to visit her brother. I would be a royal asshole to her, like she deserved, and then the regret and guilt would keep me awake for hours on end.

In frustration towards my circling thoughts, I flicked on the television trying to find the most boring channel. The Spanish channel always helped me sleep with their fast conversations flooding and overwhelming my mind. It would aways overthrow whatever was bothering me in the first place.

I slowly drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, unwilling to fully succumb to unconsciousness. Whenever I went far enough to dream, my thoughts would just return to _her_.

It was totally unnatural for me to feel this way. I hated her! _Hated _her for having such a hold on me. It had always been this way, ever since we first met when she was only sixteen years old. I'd _always _felt something for her. Even when she screamed at me, spilled something on me, or even (on the rare occasion) hit me, I'd always felt something for her.

But I could control it. As long as the fiery hatred I felt for her remained, I could control it.

It was easier to handle when she was far away at school, her presence absent from my daily life. Whenever she came to visit I seemed to loose everything I'd worked for when I'd put a indestructible wall between us. When she came home it would come crumbling down around me, so easily destroyed I could nearly cry.

My mind continued to reel in small circles, never allowing me to fully sleep as the unrecognizable Spanish fluency drawled on around me. I was slightly comforted, and slightly annoyed, as I thought about her sleeping soundly at her brother's house, unperturbed by our never ending fight. She never let it get to her... it never affected her the same way it affected _me_.

Some other part of my mind recognized rapid knocking coming from some outside area. I groggily pulled myself awake, listening for something to explain the unreasonable sound. Again, I heard the sharp knock come from my door sounding impatient and alert.

I sat, unmoving for a moment, trying to sort my overtired thoughts. Who on earth would be at my door _now_? If it was one of the guys they would've just walked right in.

I suddenly realized that the person, or thing, was waiting for me to answer. I unhooked myself from my couch, stumbling slightly through my living room to hit the light switch. I could see the shadow of a girl outside on my porch, quickly moving back and forth in the cold weather.

In haste, I unlocked the door and swung it back, my eyes unable to fully focus from lack of sleep.

_She _stood on my porch. The girl who kept me awake _night after night _stood looking at me desperately with her hands shoved deep into her pockets. How could she be _here_?

"Ella?" My voice croaked, unable to completely comprehend this new development. I must've been dreaming...

She began to speak rather quickly, too fast for me to understand in my tired state. I continued to stare in confusion down at her, unsure of what to do. How was i supposed to react?

"It's cold out here..." She finally sighed, her head bowing down in defeat as she finished her quick explanation. It was so unlike her to just give up her pride so quickly, especially to me. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Come in..." I sighed, stepping back to allow her enough space to enter, hoping that the cold air would remain outside.

She met my stare for a moment before taking a few proud steps into my house. I self consciously looked around, praying that I hadn't messed the place up too much. Her eyes were scanning the apartment as though everything around her wasn't quite real. I was starting to grow anxious and agitated as her eyes continued to analyze my possessions.

"You can sit..." I mumbled, trying to distract her from looking too closely at the piles of bills I had scattered across the table, or the unclean dishes that I still had in my kitchen sink. She glanced over at me before swiftly moving towards my couch, sitting very conservatively at the far end. I took my original seat, accidentally sitting on top of my pillow and blanket. I was too tired to care...

"Why are you watching this?" Ella asked after a few moments of complete silence. I noticed that I was staring rather unseeingly at the television, not really taking in the pictures on the screen. I looked over at her, unsure where she was going with her question. I really was just too tired for a fight...

"When I'm having a hard time sleeping, I play it. It helps," I mumbled in response, pulling my blanket out from underneath me to cover my bare chest. I'd forgotten that I wasn't wearing anything...

"You don't sleep in your bed?" She continued to ask as she spied my blanket across my abdomen. I couldn't look at her any longer as embarrassment seeped through my pores. The television held no interest to me, but it was much easier to look at.

"When I can't sleep, I come out here," I replied, trying to hide the weakness in my confession. She couldn't know that the only reason I was unable to sleep was because of her.

"You weren't sleeping?"

"Yeah, I was actually. I'd just fallen asleep," I sighed, hoping to push her questions away. They were approaching unspeakable territory. "Why are you asking so many questions?" I shot back, hoping to wound her slightly.

"Um... I was just curious..." She trailed off irregularly. It was unnatural for her to let me win such an easy confrontation. Under normal circumstances she would have me pinned against the wall in less than a second. Why was she letting me talk her down so easily? It caused more guilt to wash through my entire body. She had to know the pain it caused me... otherwise she wouldn't react as she did, right? She knew just how much it hurt me whenever she let me win.

"My friend was able to learn Spanish from only watching the Spanish channel for a year..." Ella spoke after a large block of silence between us. My head swiveled in her direction, unsure if she was holding a polite conversation, or just speaking to fill the silence.

Either way, I jumped at the opportunity for some peace.

"She could speak it?" I asked, urging her to continue.

"Pretty much. We went to Spain together and she could get us from place to place with no problem," She replied, her eyes never really moving from the television.

"I can kind of understand what they're saying... but I can't say anything back. My accent is rubbish..." I spoke, hoping that our conversation wouldn't die. The guilt would slowly subside from my mind whenever she seemed at peace. Maybe I could catch a few moments of nice, quiet sleep... "I watch this stupid soap enough, I might as well be able to understand them..." I pulled my blanket up higher over my body, soaking into the comfortable warmth.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" She asked after a short moment of silence.

I peeked my eyes open in her direction lightly, slightly nervous with the turn of the subject of our conversation. I could lie to her. I could tell her that tonight was just an off night. She would never know the difference...

"Recently I've been having trouble. It depends..." I answered truthfully, unable to completely stop myself. "I'll be able to sleep better soon."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know? Especially because you're supposed to hate me." I needed to get the conversation off of me. It was much too close for comfort...

"I _do _hate you," She responded quickly, as though needing to reassure me. "I just have to stay on your good side right now, though. You could chuck me back out into the cold." She added thoughtfully, causing me to chuckle lightly to myself.

"Nah, I'm too tired to fight with you right now. That's probably the only reason I didn't put up a fight when you showed up at my door," I responded in the exact same tone as she had used, though we both fought for completely different reasons.

"So even if I called you a spoiled, bratty pop star who can't tell a snake from a monkey, you'd still let me stay?" She asked, her tone teasing.

"Watch it, Cruella." I barked, my eyes sliding shut again as sleep welcomed me.

I felt her shift on the couch next to me, sliding into the same position I had adopted moments before. Our legs were bent up onto the cushions, allowing our back to lay vertically on the couch cushions. It was weird knowing that we were laying in the same position.

"Shoes off the couch," I mumbled out of habit, unable to stop myself.

"Jeez, you're worse then my mom..." She grumbled, her shoes noisily falling to the floor. "Now my toes are cold..."

"Getoverit..." I was so close to sleep...

From her end of the couch I felt something skim the bottom edge of my blanket.

"Don't touch my blanket..." I grumbled, pulling it away slightly. I had to stand _some _kind of ground. I couldn't go from royal asshole to prince charming in one night. It would be too weird.

"What am I supposed to use?" She remarked, sounding slightly angry. That was the Ella that I knew.

"In the cupboard... I've got more..." I responded, pointing in the direction of my cupboard and glancing at her quickly before my eyes shut again. Her impatient face clouded my mind, blocking any type of sleep that had been closing in on me before.

"Don't mess 'em up..." I grumbled, slightly angry that she'd stolen away my ability to sleep. Why did this always happen?

"Everything is in order, your majesty." Ella replied, sliding back onto the couch and wrapping herself in the warm blanket that she'd stolen from me. I watched in amusement as she wrapped the blanket around her like a sleeping back, the top of the duvet falling over her shoulders and face.

"You look like an Eskimo..." I commented, laughing slightly as her eyes fixed upon my own.

"You're lucky I'm trapped in this blanket, otherwise I'd come over there and show you a piece of my mind," She laughed as well, wiggling into her small end of the couch.

"You should invest in the Snuggie. That way you'd be warm _and _able to punch me at the same time." I offered, liking the sound of her laugh.

"Hm... I'll have to look into it. Maybe I should send the guy who invented it a Thank You card,"

"He's in jail, I think. For beating up a prostitute or something crazy like that," That's what was on the news right? Actually...

"Really?"

"Actually... that may be the ShamWOW guy..." I reconsidered, thinking of the overly enthusiastic man who sold ShamWOW's on the television. I'd heard that the super absorbent washcloths weren't that WOW-like anyway.

"Danny..." She sighed, smiling contently and kicking my leg from underneath her cocoon. My heart nearly stopped beating as she said my name with no tone of hate or anger. I chuckled as well, kicking her back lightly as sleep welcomed me once again. It was almost euphoric how happy I was...

"You know... you're not as evil as I thought you were..." I mumbled, needing her to understand that I didn't hate her. I couldn't hate her... but I had to.

"And you're not quite as arrogant when you aren't trying to impress other people..." She retorted quickly, sighing contently. I listened as she matched her breathing with my own, long breaths and allowed whatever sense of sleep I had to overtake me. I'd been so long since I'd had a good nights sleep...

I awoke a few hours later, a light ray of sun streaming through my windows and glaring through my eye lids. I peeled my eyes open, unwilling to let the warmth that I'd had move away. I'd just experienced one of the best nights sleep of my life. I didn't want it to end.

But I knew it must. The clock on the wall read that it was nearly 9:00. Ella probably hadn't told Harry where she was going, so he would soon be worried, right? I glanced around the couch, trying to find her face in the tangles of blankets that we'd created.

I nearly gasped as I spotted her head right next to me, curled happily between my arm and my chest. When had I moved to her end of the couch? How had I not noticed her there in the first place?

Oh god, I hope she hadn't woken up yet. We couldn't do this. _I _couldn't do this!

I gently pulled my arm out, praying that she'd remain asleep. Her face pulled into a pout, her eyebrows bunching together as her lips frowned. I nearly stuck my arm back under her head just to make her happy again. But I couldn't do that... that wasn't me.

I slid my entire body away from her, standing up and stretching lightly.

"Ella? Ella, wake up. You should be getting back to Harry's now..." I nudged her, hoping that she was an easy person to wake up in the morning.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled, pulling her blanket closer around her body. I smiled lightly, unable to stop myself. It was... well, it was kind of cute.

But I couldn't let that happen.

"No, Ella, now. Really, he'll start wondering where you've gone..." I added, standing up and pulling a bunch of her blankets with me.

"Oh... alright..." She mumbled, untangling herself from the majority of the duvet before handing it over to me sleepily. I gave her a small smile before walking over to the door with her, praying that she wouldn't expect things to change between us. Our relationship _had _to stay this way, no matter what. I _couldn't _let her close to me. It just wouldn't work for us.

"Um... well, thanks," She mumbled awkwardly, glancing up at me briefly before looking away again.

"Yeah, no problem..." I trailed off, nervously scratching the back of my head as I tried to get her to leave. I needed some serious alone time.

I opened the door and felt a huge gust of freezing air enter my flat. She shivered lightly, shoving her feet back into her boots and stepping out onto my porch. Her hair short brown hair floated around her head in the wind, almost halo like, as she folded her arms over her chest to hold in some of the warmth.

"Bye," She whispered, meeting my gaze before spinning around and descending the short staircase up to my apartment.

"Bye, Ella..." I replied quietly, unsure if she could hear me or not as she reached the bottom steps. I closed the door, blocking her from my view and groaning in frustration.

Things were totally going to get worse.


	10. Okay, maybe he IS that bad

**So I've decided that I love Beta readers. **

**And new readers. Yeah. And old readers.**

**Know what? I just love all of you readers. Give yourselves a hug from me =]**

****************

My eyes automatically adverted from Harry's as I walked through the door, dropping my hoodie onto the front kitchen table without a single word. He and Izzy sat comfortably on the living room sofa, the Sunday news turned on and the anchor man's voice emanating around the room.

I'd never felt so alienated in my life.

"Hey, Ella, where have you been?" Harry asked lightly, a calm smile stretching across his face as I slowly entered the room.

Yeah, I bet he felt pretty dang happy.

Oh, god...

"Oh, just... out for a run... I'm going to go take a shower..." I trailed off, jogging up the stairs and quickly locking myself in the bathroom. I heard mumbles between the two lovers on the couch as they discussed my awkward behavior. Yeah... _I _was awkward... right...

I quickly showered and relaxed myself, thinking through all of the events that had happened. I'd spent the night at my evil arch nemesis' house as my older brother loudly fucked his girlfriend, who I actually enjoyed spending time with!

It was a very weird scenario.

It was a good thing, though, that Danny and I were slowly moving on from our immature ways. Maybe there really was more to him then I thought I'd known. He was charitable, after all, seeing as he'd let me spend the night. That meant he could be caring, too, right?

…Why did I honestly need to know?

"Hey, Ella?" Harry knocked through the bathroom door, bringing me out of my thoughtful state.

"Yeah?" I called back, trying to speak above the noise of the shower.

"We're going out for breakfast. Want to join us?" He called again, his voice sounding muffled through the door.

"Sure! Give me ten minutes!" I yelled, turning off the water and hopping out of the tub's basin. I wrapped myself in one of Harry's extra towels and ran back to my room, hoping to pick out a quick outfit. I went through all of the clothes I'd gotten with Izzy and picked out a warm, fitting sweatshirt and jeans.

You could never go wrong with a hoodie and jeans. It was impossible.

I rapidly threw on my clothes before slapping on some makeup and blow drying my hair to a slightly damp state. Harry was banging on the door telling me to hurry up as the burning blow drier whistled in my ear.

"Would you chill out? My head would freeze if I went out with my hair soaking wet! I'd die and it'd be all your fault!" I lectured him as we walked down his stairs and out to the car.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" He laughed as I hopped in the back of the car, Izzy sitting in the passenger's seat in front of me.

"Why does he think you're a drama queen?" Izzy asked as he pulled out of the driveway, heading down the empty street at a speed much too fast for the small suburban road.

"Because she thinks that she'd die if she came outside with a wet head. She told me she'd take ten minutes, and it stretched into twenty!" Harry laughed, flicking the radio on for light background noise.

"But you_ do _get a wicked headache if your hair is wet in cold weather. Or at least I do..." Izzy defended me, making me smile proudly in the back seat. "And you should know by now that when a girl says she'll be ready in a certain amount of time, you should _double_ it." She added, laughing herself.

"Double? That's insane." Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes at our widely grinning faces.

"Hey, that's what you get, my brother." I joked, scratching the back of his head playfully from behind his seat. "Now where are we going? I'm starving!"

We arrived at the small diner five minutes later, jumping out of Harry's car into the almost deserted parking lot. Inside, there were a few elderly couples sitting happily in small pleather booths lining the walls. Harry led the way towards a large red booth in the back, taking a seat in the middle and patting either side of him for Izzy and me to sit. I slid into the booth on his left while Izzy moved to the right. There was quite a lot of room left on either side of us, confusing me slightly. We didn't need that much room...

"Harry... who else is coming?" I asked cautiously, a sneaking suspicion crawling into my head.

"Well, the guys, of course," He spoke as though I should've known.

"Oh..." I trailed off, not quite sure how to react. Would Danny treat me the way he always had? Or would our newfound relationship guide us to new waters?

This was completely new...

Tom and Dougie arrived together, both chatting happily the moment they arrived. I glared at the two for a short while, not sure if I was supposed to forgive their random disappearances from the previous night. Tom had a good excuse... but Dougie? No.

"You okay, Ella?" Dougie asked from my right, looking over at me concerned.

"Where were you last night, Poynter?" I asked, my eyes fixed upon his own squinted aqua marine orbs.

"Um... sleeping?" He replied, glancing around at his friends for some kind of explanation. They were too involved in their own conversation to pay any attention to us. He had no escape.

"In your house?"

"I... think so?" He replied uneasily, not sure what the correct answer was.

"Would you say you were there around midnight?" I inquired, my voice steady and quiet.

"Yes? I think? Um... why? Does this have something to do with the missed calls I got from you this morning?" He asked, his voice stuttering a tad bit.

All right... now I felt kind of guilty.

"Yeah... sorry, Doug. I was kind of stranded outside last night... _These_ two were doing stuff that I did _not _want to here," I began to explain, dropping the volume of my voice to almost a whisper. Dougie had to lean closer to hear me. "I was looking for a place to crash..."

"Really? Oh man, Ella, I'm so sorry!" Dougie bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. "Could you like... really hear them?" He asked, a small perverted smile appearing on his face.

"Dougie!" I laughed, smacking his shoulder roughly. "That's disgusting!"

"What? I was just asking!" He laughed, throwing his hands up in the air defensively, the innocent smile never leaving his face.

I was about to reply just as a cool burst of air blew into the cafe, surrounding me in a gust of freezing wind as the front door swung open with a new customer. I glanced over out of habit, wishing the cold would dissipate and leave the warmth to sooth my bones again. My eyes fixed on Danny as he entered the building, shutting the door solidly behind him in a rush to get out of the cold. Dougie placed his own sweatshirt over my shoulders as I shivered involuntarily in response to the unnatural freezing wind.

"Thanks," I whispered as I diverted my eyes from Danny's approaching form, looking for some kind of distraction.

How was I supposed to act towards Danny? Last night he showed me that he wasn't really as bad as I had originally thought he was. We could be friends, right? Was it possible?

"Hey, guys." He breathed heavily as he jumped into the last seat of the booth on Dougie's right. "Have you ordered yet?" He asked, looking at the menu in the center of the table.

"Not yet mate, no," Harry answered, looking at me warningly before diving back into his conversation with Izzy and Tom. Everything was normal in Harry's unaware mind...

"How was your night, Dan?" Dougie asked casually as our waitress brought hot coffee and biscuits to the table. I pounced on them, completely starving and looking for something to distract myself.

"My night... was normal..." Danny replied, sounding very nonchalant with his answer. My brow furrowed as I cut my biscuit, turning to look at Danny as he spoke with Dougie. His eyes glanced at me for a moment before looking away, not even pausing for a moment to acknowledge my presence.

"Yeah? No girls over?" Dougie asked, a wide smile on his face as he helped himself to half of my biscuit and a large gulp of my hot coffee.

Danny's eyes flicked away from Dougie's form trying to choke down the boiling liquid and met my eyes for a split second, measuring my reaction before replying to the young bassist.

"No. I was alone last night."

So nothing_ really _changed, huh?

My hands clasped my coffee cup as I stole it away from Dougie's shaking hands and squeezed the handle roughly between my own. He really wasn't different, was he?

Maybe he thought that I didn't want people to know I'd slept over at his place. I hadn't told anyone yet... so maybe that's actually what I did want...

Oh god, now I was _justifying_ his actions! I would not fall under his control!

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," I told Dougie, nudging his arm slightly so I could get out of the booth. Dougie pushed Danny out first before sliding across the booth himself.

What I did next was not planned in any way, shape, or form. My instincts took complete control over my body, denying me any say in my actions. Five long seconds of my life were taken away from me as white light blinded my eyes, leading me to act upon subconscious will.

"Oh my _fucking_ god!" Danny yelled, jumping up from the seat he had just sat down in as I got out of the booth, a large coffee stain appearing in the middle of his pants. Clouds of steam swirled in gray smoke off of his pants as the wetness of the stain spread further.

I'd forgotten to add in the _hot_ factor...

"Whoops..." I mumbled, sliding the empty coffee cup away from me inconspicuously and making my way swiftly towards the toilets. I could hear a lot of angry yelling coming from behind me but the smarter part of my brain finally won when it told me to ignore them. I casually walked into the bathroom, trying not to smile as I ran my fingers through my finally dried hair and proudly looked myself over in the mirror.

I was a super bitch, wasn't I?

The smell of bubble gum and citrus wafted around me as I procrastinated in the bathroom. I read the labels on all the soaps and washed my hands two or three times before deciding that I could hide no longer. Everyone would think I'd gotten constipated... or stuck in the toilet...

"Ella!" Sharp bangs sounded outside the bathroom door as I dried my hands and fixed my hair. My eyes widened as the all too familiar Bolton voice ricocheted throughout the air, bouncing off the walls and mirror and echoed around the room.

"Um... be out in a minute!" I called back, panicking slightly. The loud banging continued as I stood in front of the door, unsure if I should answer. Danny hissed my name a few more times, his knuckles cracking against the hard plastic of the door.

"Ella, get out here _right now_!"

I furrowed my eyebrows and swung the door open, looking up at his purely angered face. His eyes were focused on me in little slits, matching the tight line of his mouth perfectly.

It also looked like he'd peed himself...

"May I help you?" I asked rudely, trying to send the iciness of my tone directly to his ear drums.

"You spilled boiling coffee on my..." He trailed off, either too angry or too disgusted to finish his sentence.

"It was an accident," I shrugged, realizing just how often I'd said that sentence to him.

"No it wasn't!" He hissed, his anger causing most of his upper body to shake. I'll admit it, for a moment I was genuinely scared for my safety. Danny was bigger then me. I'd made Danny very angry. Danny could _totally _take me.

But would he?

Oh god, what if I finally crossed the line? I was a total goner.

"I didn't... um..." I trailed off, not sure if I was comfortable defending myself anymore. I wanted to be locked up in the bathroom, away from Danny's convulsing frame.

"Ella, what the fuck is your problem? Do you get some sick pleasure from torturing me? I let you stay in my house last night, and this is how you fucking pay me back?" He asked, his voice growing slightly louder as he ranted on.

"You fucking prick, don't try to use that as a defense. You and I both know that last night changed nothing. You're still the arrogant asshole you've always been!" I hissed back, unwilling to go down without a fight.

Danny stared at me with his mouth hanging open and his eyes narrowed into slits as his mind tried to form the correct response. I glared back, waiting for him to either speak or move out of the way so I could get back to the table.

"Well, I guess we were destined to hate each other forever, then..." He finally spat out, glaring at me harshly before turning his back and continuing down the little hallway towards the men's room. I stared after him, completely appalled at his short but deep-cutting response.

Did he mean that our war would never end? That we were_ destined_ to hate each other forever?

What had I gotten myself into?


	11. Some Time With Dougie

**Thank you SO much to all my reviewers. And all my subscribers. And all my silent readers. **

**I feel like I'm accepting some kind of Fanfiction Oscar or something...**

**Seriously though, I thought my head was spinning around like the scary girl from the Exorcist. I might start replying to your reviews at the end of each chapter, just to make it easier lmao. I love talking with you all but my head was literally splattered on the wall!!! **

****************

"Hey mum, do you mind if I stop over for dinner tonight?" I asked loudly through my phone's static, hoping she could hear me clearly.

"_Tonight? That'd be lovely, Em! Would Harry be coming, too?" _Her dainty voice barely held over my phone's poor reception. I needed to upgrade.

"Can I go?" Dougie whispered from his cross-legged position on the couch. I looked over at him, an unsure expression plastered upon my face. He widened his crystal blue eyes and plumbed his lower lip out in my direction, trying to imitate begging. I sighed loudly before returning to my phone call, defeated.

"No, Harry's got plans with his girlfriend. Can Dougie come though?" I asked as he silently whooped from beside me. His arms pumped the air before leaning over to the recliner where I sat, and wrapping around my shoulders in an obnoxious manner. I tugged out, unable to stop the small smile on my face before he saw it. Stupid boy.

"_Of course! Is it just me or do you feel like that poor boy gets nothing to eat! He's so little!"_ She confided me, whispering slightly at the end as though it was a secret and she didn't want him to overhear. She didn't really know that she was on speaker phone.

Dougie frowned slightly and pulled up his shirt to look at his little stomach. I laughed as he inhaled and exhaled, causing the majority of his abdomen to grow and shrink rapidly with his breaths.

"He_ is _quite small... Nothing that a good meal can't fix," I teased, grinning over at my friend evilly. His tongue flittered immaturely in my direction as retaliation.

"_Fantastic! So I'll see you over here around seven? That should give me enough time to whip up something good!" _

"Mum, your dinners are always good,"

"Kiss up..." Dougie mumbled, never breaking his glare in my direction as he continued to move his stomach up and down.

I smacked the back of his head as I hung up the phone with my mother, noticeably rolling my eyes in his direction.

Dougie and I had been sitting on the couch for nearly an hour, waiting to assess Harry's outfit for the hundredth time that day. He and Izzy had a date and he "wanted to look just right" so he needed a female's (me) and a male's (Dougie) opinion.

Harry had already gone through four outfits.

"You know, I still liked the second one he tried on..." Dougie randomly blurted out after a full ten minutes of staring at the unmoving television screen. He had rearranged his position so that he was sitting upside down on the couch, his hair floating above (below?) his head like golden seaweed on the ocean floor. His face was turning an interesting shade of pink and yet he simply refused to sit the correct way.

"Are you kidding? The second one was atrocious! At least the third one was a bit classy," I argued, flicking from channel to channel absentmindedly.

"Yeah, but he already said it's just a casual date. You don't want to dress too fancy when you're just going to Friday's," Dougie shook his head, moaning slightly and stopping abruptly mid-shake.

"You okay?" I laughed, quirking an eyebrow curiously in his direction.

"Ow... headache..." He mumbled, his eyes squinting shut as his face turned a darker shade of red.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that what you're doing isn't very healthy," I commented offhandedly, shrugging my shoulders in aloofness.

"Prove it, and I'll stop." He challenged, patting his tummy in what I imagined as contentment. It didn't _look _very comfortable.

"Fine, continue drowning your brain in blood. See if I care..." I laughed, choosing to ignore him completely and fix my attention on Harry's new outfit as he reentered the room.

"What do you think?" He asked, spinning around very flamboyantly.

"It looks cool," Dougie commented, nodding his head in approval.

"Yeah, nice," I added, checking him over before glancing towards the T.V. again.

"You two are the _worst_ help I've ever had! You've said the same things for every new outfit I show you!" Harry whined rather immaturely.

"Harry, that's because they _all_ looked nice," Dougie stated clearly, as though his friend was missing something extremely obvious.

"They can't have_ all_ looked nice! I would've just stuck with the first one, then." Harry sighed, sitting down on the leather recliner next to me.

"Then go change," I rolled my eyes, annoyed that he thought we were spewing fallacies.

"You think the first one was better than this?" He asked, glancing down at the nice fitting sweater that he currently was sporting.

"No!" Dougie and I yelled at the same time, Dougie's body reacting more violently then mine and falling off the couch all together.

"You look fine. Now go pick Izzy up, okay?" I laughed as Dougie tried to pull himself out from underneath Harry's coffee table.

"Okay... okay, I'm going. You two will be okay here while I'm gone? I don't want the house burning down..." He trailed off, looking honestly worried.

"Harry, chill, okay? We're going to mum's for some wonderful home-cooked supper!" I laughed, actually excited.

"Hm... bring me back a container full, will you?" He asked, pulling on his jacket as he spoke.

"Sure, sure..."

"Oh, Ella," Harry suddenly remembered something as he neared the door.

"Yeah?"

"The guys and I have this party on New Years Eve. Do you want to come, too?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, sounds fun." I agreed before shooing him out to his date. "Now go meet your girlfriend!" I laughed as Dougie finally managed to stand up and Harry disappeared out his front door. We gathered all over our necessary objects before following Harry out of the house and heading towards Dougie's car.

"Dougie, the Spice Girls? Seriously?" I whined as the stereo blasted the very poppy music the moment he turned the engine over.

"What? You don't like them?" He asked, a huge smile spreading across his face as he turned the volume up to a ridiculous level.

"It's not that!" I argued over the loud music, "This is the only thing I've ever heard in your car! Don't you have anything else!?" I screamed just as he turned the music down, causing my voice to fill the quiet cab. I glared at him before shutting the radio off all together.

"The C.D. got jammed in there when I first got the car... I can't get it out," Dougie sighed, rolling his eyes as he confessed in embarrassment.

"Seriously?" That was the best thing I'd heard in awhile.

"No, I'm lying," He replied sarcastically, meeting my gaze with a slight smile.

"How did it get stuck?" I asked, kind of confused. Dougie just blushed. "Come on! How?"

"Don't laugh, okay?"

"I promise."

"Okay..." His tan skin continued to turn a darker shade of maroon. "I was driving Danny home from a party... he was kind of wasted... and he thought the Spice Girls were stripping for him..." Dougie trailed off, a small grin spreading across his face as he recounted the memory.

"…Okay?"

"He shoved coins in the slot, paying them tips..." Dougie concluded, biting his lip as he held back his own laughter.

Seriously?

"Jones is a freaking idiot..." I stated, my eyes staring in shock at the CD player. Dougie's smile slowly slid from his face as my words seeped into his brain.

"I... um..." Dougie mumbled, nervously glancing my way as he tried to focus on the road in front of him.

"Never mind..." I backtracked, not wanting to put him in an awkward position. Danny was one of his best friends. It wasn't fair for me to make him choose.

"No, it's okay. To you, Danny really is a jerk, huh? He doesn't normally treat people like that..." Dougie told me, and I realized that this was the first time Dougie and I had discussed my feud with Danny. It was different than talking to Harry about it...

"I've heard that before... I guess he just has a special place for me in his heart..." Was my sarcasm obvious enough? "I was being sarcastic." I added, just in case.

"I picked up on that," Dougie laughed, pushing my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah well... you never know..."

"What about you, though? Do you have a special place for Danny?" He asked, not noticing my horrified look until his eyes met my own. "I don't mean that way! I meant like... well... there has to be something."

"Yeah. _Hate_?" I offered, sounding very obvious. Dougie accepted my answer quite easily, and didn't fight it like I'd assumed he would. Why had he needed to ask anyway? I thought that everyone knew my feelings towards Jones.

"We're here," Dougie spoke, sounding slightly too smug for his own good. I looked over at him in confusion, unsure where his sudden boost of confidence had come from. This boy was more than bipolar. He was tripolar. Quadripolar.

"What's with the sudden confidence?" I asked aloud as we exited his car and walked up my old familiar driveway.

"Your mother is cooking ham," Dougie replied happily, sniffing the air and rubbing his stomach. "I'm going to be a big, big boy!"

"Dougie, has anyone told you just how insane you are?"

"All the time, love. All the time."


	12. Masquerade Ball?

**So oh my goodness. That's the LONGEST I've gone with not uploading this story! I've been MAJORLY busy (and I know that _everybody _says that, but it's true. I was raising money to fight cancer! It's a good excuse, right!?!)**

**Anyway, at the bottom I have responses to all of your reviews. I kind of like it this way... =]**

**Now I'm off to go see the Star Trek movie! YEAH!!!!!! **

****************

"I feel like a Phantom of the Opera wannabe..." I mumbled to Izzy as I viewed my reflection in her full length mirror. She stood behind me, an sympathetic smile on her face as she fixed her dress strap, straightening it over her bare shoulder. My own dress had been picked out by Harry, something that I'd never thought possible.

What was worse was that it actually looked _good _on me.

"But you're a _pretty _Phantom of the Opera wannabe," Izzy added, the bottom half of her face breaking out into a warm grin. My eyes fixed upon her own through our masks, unable to smile back.

It was New Years Eve and the party that Harry had invited me to began in just under an hour. I'd been led under misconception that the party would be something normal – something that I was used to.

I was wrong.

Harry informed me that Izzy would help me get ready, seeing at the party was themed as a _Masquerade Ball. _Oh gosh, the torture.

I'd never been to a Masquerade before, and I had no idea what it entailed. I'd never even been to a _normal _ball before, so how was I supposed to know what to do? All I knew was that people wore masks but I never understood that you had to wear it the _entire _time. How ridiculous was that? It was like a law.

Or that's what Harry said...

My dress was very... eccentric. If I'd seen it on a rack of a dress shop I would've immediately turned in the other direction. After I'd finally managed to get it on (with a LOT of help from Izzy,) I'd found that I'd taken a weird liking to it.

The dress kind of reminded me of the gold dress that Belle wore in Beauty and the Beast when she was dancing in the empty ball room with her big scary monster. My dress held the same design; puffy shoulder sleeves, elegant v-neck, ruffled skirt, and long arm gloves. The color was the only difference that I was able to identify. I preferred my off-white, silvery color over the bold golden color of Belle's anyway.

I was comparing myself to a fictional Disney character. Oh boy...

My mask was a different story. It covered my eyes and the majority of my nose, wrapping around my head just until my hair line. It matched the same white color of my dress except that around the edges it held bold, silver stitching. Black feathers protruded swiftly from the right side of my mask, giving me the look of a peacock... in my opinion.

"I think you look prettier..." I laughed as my eyes scanned over Izzy's gown.

Her dress was nearly a blood red color, fitting seductively with the top half witch resembled a black corset, held together by red ribbon. Her mask was a mixture of red and black, swirling around her eyes giving her a mystical and alluring look. She appeared sexy... suave...

I just felt awkward.

"I think you both look beautiful," Harry commented from the door way, causing both of us to spin around in surprise. He stood in a black tux, matched with a ruby red shirt and black tie. His black mask covered much more of his face then either of Izzy's or mine did as it stretched nearly all the way down to his lips.

"Suck up..." I mumbled, searching through the mass of clothes on Izzy's bed for my coat.

"Ella, why don't you wear this?" I glanced up from my wild search, wondering if I'd moved my coat to a different part of the room. Confusion washed through me when I noticed Izzy wasn't holding up my black pea coat, but instead a tiny necklace.

"What is it?" I asked, moving forward.

"It's the necklace that you got when we went shopping. If must've fallen out of your bag. Here," She offered, spinning me around and holding up my hair. Harry stood patiently in the doorway as Izzy fastened the light silver necklace around my neck. It fell gently between my breast line and over my collar bone, laying against my skin like it belonged there all along.

"Thanks," I smiled as she dropped my hair and handed me my coat, which had fallen under her bed.

"You ready?" Harry asked, checking his watch while hoping to be nonchalant.

"One more thing, really quick!" Izzy laughed as she scampered into her closet looking for a pair of shoes. I glanced down at my retiring black flats, remembering when I'd worn them to Harry's birthday party.

Oh good times...

"Are the guys going with us?" Izzy called from the confines of her closet, her voice muffled slightly by the massive amounts of clothing cushioning the walls.

"No, we're taking separate cars," Harry called back, sighing and flopping down onto her bed, completely ignoring the mountain of clothes he sat on.

"Why?" She questioned, thumping loudly inside the closet. It sounded kind of like a bowling alley; the loud ricocheting of the pins knocking into one another as they all fell down.

"Tom and Gio left early, Dougie's just starting to get ready now, and Danny's car doesn't hold four people in crazy outfits too comfortably. We'll just take mine," Harry shrugged as Izzy reappeared in the room, tall black heels strapped to her feet. "Um... I like those," Harry added, staring for just a bit too long at her calves.

"I'll be in the car!" I called, running out of the room with my small white bag in hand while throwing my jacket quickly over my shoulders. Harry's car was mercifully unlocked, allowing me to hop in the back and wait for the two love birds.

They appeared a moment later, rolling their eyes in my direction as they jumped into the front seats. I listened as they chatted aimlessly, discussing a few irrelevant subjects with casual tones.

It didn't take us too long to arrive at the hosting hall, pulling into the lot and walking towards the voluptuous bouncer standing in front. Harry presented our ticket and we all entered the gate, walking through a nearly mystical looking garden, the light snow covered ground making everything seem slightly mysterious and magical.

I was going to have a weird night...

We passed through the garden and towards a small red carpet lined with photographers on either side. Izzy took Harry's right arm, leaving me to slide my hand through his left as he led us modestly into the limelight.

_"Harry! Harry Judd! Who're your dates, mate!" _My insides fluttered as camera's flashed, causing bright blinding spots to appear in my line of vision. I blinked rapidly, trying to regain some type of focus.

"This is my girlfriend, Izzy, and my sister, Ella," He introduced us to a small group of reporters, gesturing to us as he spoke.

_"Lovely, just lovely! Spending New Years with loved ones and family,"_

"It sure is," Harry laughed, leading us through the crowds who were calling our names loudly, throwing random questions out in the air.

My heart beat slowed down slightly the moment we entered the building. The lights were dimmed nearly to complete blackness, giving the entire room a spooky glow. The walls were lined with antique chandeliers, and candles covered every flat surface, casting light golden glows to rise through the air. I pulled my jacket off and checked it into the coat room along with Harry and Izzy, looking around and trying to absorb all of the festivities.

We entered at the top of a split stair case, viewing the room from a balcony's point of view. Tables were set up in the front half of the floor, seating different varieties of Masquerade participants. The back half of the room was an open dance floor, complete with a D.J. remixing classical music into funky techno beats.

I was totally liking it.

"I think I see Tom," Harry said, pointing at a forty-five degree angle downwards and to his left. I followed his finger, scanning the crowd for anyone who resembled the blond McFly guy. It took my eyes a minute to focus in the dark light but I eventually spotted him in his black mask at a table with a blue masked girl that I assumed to be Gio. They were sitting happily in the back, talking and eating some different sweets and candies scattered across the table. I looked around and noticed that every table had a few treats decorating them... Nice...

"Let's go," I began, leading the way down the left hand staircase, my eyes focused on Tom's table. It would be only too easy to loose it. Everyone kind of looked the same with their masks on, hiding their true identities from the world. I supposed that it was a comforting feeling for the more recognizable people in the crowd as they were able to walk around without being too noticed. Masquerades weren't all that bad...

We reached the bottom fairly quickly, me only tripping over my dress once. Harry picked up the leader roll and pushed our way through the crowd and towards Tom and Gio in the back.

"Hey guys!" Harry called once we arrived, holding his hand out for Tom to clap.

"Hey!" Tom and Gio replied happily, moving into their booth further to make room for us.

"Don't worry about it. Izzy, want to go dance?" Harry asked, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of the dance floor. She smiled happily and trailed after him, waving a farewell over her shoulder at me.

"Do you two want to go dance as well? I can hold down the fort until Dougie gets here," I suggested as I took a seat, picking up a chocolate and gently plopping it into my mouth.

"Would you mind?" Gio asked me, looking a bit uneasy about leaving me to fend for myself.

"Go have fun. Look, I see him now," I said, pointing over their heads to a lost looking Dougie Poynter. His eyes were scoping the room from the balcony, trying to find a familiar masked face.

It was very difficult.

We all waved obnoxiously in his direction before he noticed, smiling widely and running down the staircase towards our table.

"You two, go. I'll hang with Dougie," I laughed, shooing them out of the booth. They left smiling, waving hello to Dougie and goodbye to me as they got lost in the crowd.

"Hey, Miss Ella, how are you this fine, renaissance evening?" Dougie asked as he appeared at my side, his black mask exactly the same as Harry's and Tom's.

"It's Masquerade, Doug, not renaissance," I laughed as he took a seat next to me.

"There's a difference?"

"Apparently,"

"Hm... how interesting..." He considered, tapping the visible part of his face with his finger.

"Not _nearly _as interesting at that woman's dress! Oh my gosh it looks like a bird!" I pointed over Dougie's shoulder to the horrifically dressed woman.

"What? No – Holy crap it does!" Dougie laughed as he found the woman.

"That's disgusting. It... there's a face!"

"Ew and a beak!"

"She has blue feathers all over her back!"

"Remind me never to wear something like that," Dougie sighed, glancing away and wrinkling his nose.

"Right... the next time you're about to buy a dress that is designed as an animal, I'll make sure to stop you."

"Thank you. You may have just saved my life... and an animals..." I laughed loudly as Dougie's face looked thoughtful. We continued to chat for a while, discussing the other disgusting party dresses and eating massive amounts of chocolates and drinking quite a few glasses of champagne. I could feel a slight buzz starting through my core, causing me to feel floaty and warm. I always liked that feeling...

"So is this how these parties normally go for you? Drinking and eating chocolate in the back?" I asked, peeling away the shiny silver paper and mouthing another chocolate.

"No, normally I'm jigging it up on the dance floor and stunning the wonderful ladies with my dance moves," Dougie chuckled, folding all of our empty candy wrappers into little origami shapes. I didn't know he could do that...

"So why aren't you doing that now?"

"Well... you want to go dance? I can't leave a young woman such as yourself unattended. What kind of a gentleman would that make me?" He gasped, looking shocked.

"Oh I wouldn't mind-"

"Ella, come dance," Dougie laughed, jumping up and extending his hand in my direction. "It's New Years eve. Make the most of it!"

I sighed, glancing up at his masked face before taking his hand and allowing him to drag me through the crowd to the dance floor.

Things were about to get interesting.

************

**TigerLily1221 – **Haha, was I aloof enough? I've definitely decided on a pairing... but what's a good romantic drama story without a love triangle? =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Sorry it's taken so long to update! Something is brewing on one end of the Ella/Dougie front, that's for sure. I don't really feel like I'm giving much away if I say it now... right? I totally didn't just ruin part of the the plot, did I!?!

**Alexis Gage – **Haha, thanks! I LOVE writing the dialogue for the boys. It's fun to just drop all sense of intelligence and be stupid for a moment =]

**Holly360 – **Thank you! I think you're a new reader, yeah? Oh gosh if you're not I'm sorry! I totally should remember! I should go back and check but... but... oh god I'm wicked lazy lmao. Sorry! Anyway, THANK YOU!

**ArtemisPhantom – **There should be about 26 chapters. (give or a take a few.) They're not all written out yet, but I've sketched them all out and I've written about 20 all ready. I like getting them finished quickly so I can work on other ones =]

**Alysmiley – **Thank you! You're a new reader, right? Thanks for the review! I love writing and I love it when people enjoy reading what I write. I'm glad you're enjoying it =]

Sorry again everyone!!!!


	13. The Mysterious Man

**Holy crapoli!!! How many times can I say that I love you guys? Like a thousand? A million?**

**How about a million and one? **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! (and just as a side note, do you guys mind that I'm putting my responses at the bottom? I love answering you all but with the new way FF has it set up it's kind of overwhelming. Just let me know!)**

****************

I needed to learn to trust Dougie Poynter. I needed to learn that no matter what kind of crazy, impractical thing he said, he was probably telling the truth. I should've already known that it's nearly impossible for Dougie Poynter to lie.

So when he said that he "stunned all the ladies with his dance moves," I definitely should've taken him more seriously.

I laughed out loud as Dougie tried to do the Charlie Brown dance, nearly taking out a group of people behind him. He laughed as well, giving up his attempt and going back to his previous crazy hip-swinging movement.

I could see Harry and Izzy through the crowd, on the edge of the dance floor with their arms around one another. I smiled to myself, watching as Harry leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She laughed loudly, shaking her head at whatever he'd said.

My eyes continued flickering around, trying to spot Tom and Gio. They were on the opposite side of the room, spinning and laughing in time with the music. Tom was such an adorable dancer, and Gio was quite graceful. They seemed to know each others' moves before they were even made.

A small part in the back of my brain contently noted that Danny Jones hadn't ruined my evening yet. I wouldn't be able to recognize him even when he arrived. We could easily ignore each other with our hidden masks, pretending that the other was just an unknown stranger.

The night was getting better and better.

Suddenly the music changed into more traditional classic slow dance. Immediately, couples grouped around Dougie and I, smiling at one another and dancing in time with the music. Dougie clasped my hands, a small dorky smile evident on his face as he quieted his more eccentric dancing.

"So are you having a good time, Ella?" He asked, spinning me in a small circle as we moved.

"Yeah, I am. I had no idea these parties were actually fun," I shrugged, recalling all the times Harry had complained about them.

"This one is quite nice compared to some of the past ones. Maybe that's because I actually have someone to spend it with now, though," Dougie said thoughtfully, smiling down at me again.

I bit my lip, a bit unsure about his statement. I suddenly remembered Izzy's observation from our day shopping together. Dougie Poynter didn't fancy me, did he? It didn't make sense!

Yet the way he held my right hand gently in his own, and his other wrapped gracefully around my waist contradicted my feelings. I wished for a moment that I could see his face, just to make sure that I was imagining things. This was nothing more than friendly dancing... right?

"Hey, you okay?" Dougie asked, his worried eyes scanning my face through his dark mask. I coughed, fanning my face a bit with my own hand and trying to come up with an excuse for my awkward silence.

"Um... yeah, just thirsty," I explained, coughing slightly to play up my lie.

"Oh, you want something to drink?"

"Sure,"

"I'll be right back," He smiled, dropping my hands lightly and weaseling his way through the crowd. I stood awkwardly for a moment, glancing around at the couples surrounding me before the music began to pick up again, nearly doubling in tempo.

I watched and swayed slightly as the couples around me separated and began dancing to the faster paced music. Part of me wanted to go find Dougie so that I wasn't standing awkwardly alone on the dance floor, but the other part of me knew that I would most likely get lost. My best option was to just remain where he'd left me.

A slight tap flittered across my shoulder, tickling my bare skin and turning me around. I expected to see Dougie holding our drinks with a large smile on his face but I soon realized that I was mistaken. A tall man stood behind me, looking down at me through a large black mask and a shy smile showing over his visible lips. I smiled back politely, waiting for him to speak.

"You seem much too pretty to be here all alone," The man's deep voice commented as the music blasted on.

"I'm not. I'm waiting for my friend to come back with drinks," I replied, unable to hide the blush rising in my cheeks as the mysterious man moved closer. Under any other circumstance I would've moved away, slightly afraid of his unknown advancement, but I felt no fear as he stood before me, no less then a few inches away from my small form.

"Just a friend, then?" He inquired, taking my hand and spinning me in a small circle as the music blared on.

I could do one of two things. Deny the man by saying Dougie was more then a friend, though we both knew it wasn't true, or I could accept him and see where things led. The little girl in me wanted to experience this mysterious new development. I could have my own little fairy tale...

"Yeah, just a friend," I agreed as we began dancing, butterflies erupting in my stomach as he grinned happily down at me.

I didn't notice that as we danced, we moved away from the spot Dougie had left me. I felt guilty for deserting the young bassist without any warning, but my thoughts were totally consumed by the mysterious man. There was a slight thrill about not knowing exactly who he was, or where he worked, or even what his name was. All I knew was that as we danced I began to feel safer and safer, more alive then I'd felt in my entire vacation. The butterflies that had been born in my stomach flew through my entire body, electrifying my senses as our bodies touched.

I don't know how long we danced or when we decided it was finally enough, but it was a mutual decision to move off the dance floor and towards the deserted left wall of the room. The mysterious man led me by the hand, leaning gently against the wall and handing me a drink from a nearby table.

"You are by far the most fun I've had on the dance floor in a serious amount of time," I laughed, accepting the drink and sipping the bubbly liquid lightly.

"So no regrets about leaving your friend, then?" He asked me, sipping his own stolen drink as well.

"Definitely no regrets," I assured him, the moderate amount of alcohol in my system speaking for itself. The man smiled, patting his chest proudly.

He was wearing a dark suit, nearly all of it black. His shirt was fitted tightly, highlighting his fit body and shining under the mystical lights in the room. His tie had darts of silver and gold sewn into it, bringing a small bit of color into his wardrobe in a very subtle way.

I suddenly became very interested in this man. It was my vacation; I was allowed to have some fun! Why not with a mysterious, probably famous, man at a Masquerade Ball? I couldn't deny the attraction that I felt towards him – it was nearly impossible. I had to restrain my hands in my lap as we talked.

"I like your necklace," he commented, his smooth hands reaching forward automatically, stopping a moment before touching the silver necklace on my chest. His eyes glanced through my mask into my own as though asking for permission and forgiveness for acting so instinctual. I nodded for him to continue.

His hands brushed against my skin, rising goose bumps and eliciting shivers down my spine. I prayed that he hadn't noticed my inability to control my reactions as he sat so close to me, his hands centimeters away from my skin.

His thumb smoothed over the necklace as his eyes scanned the pendant. "That's really cool," He commented, gently placing it back onto my skin as his hands brushed my collarbone. I gulped, biting my lip lightly as his hand drew back, his eyes holding mine.

"Thanks," I replied, slightly upset that his hand had gone. The thrill that I felt from this man couldn't be healthy. To calm myself I continued sipping my champagne, trying to sort through my ridiculous emotions.

Suddenly the D.J. stopped a song mid-way through, speaking into his microphone for the first time that evening. He caught the attention of both me and my mysterious friend as he spoke loudly to the crowd.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! One more minute till midnight!" _He called, his hands pumping the air enthusiastically. I grinned, childish excitement pulsing through me as New Year approached. It would soon be a fresh start to a new age. Things would be moving forward, changing, growing...

A hand lightly grasped my shoulder, pulling my mind away from my thoughts. My eyes saw the familiar smooth hand lying on my skin, causing the same goosebumps and shivers to run through me. I glanced up at the mysterious man, my eyes holding his as he grinned shyly down at me.

"_30... 29... 28..." _The crowd chanted, excitement boiling throughout the room.

Our eyes continued to hold as mutual thoughts were telepathically spoken through both of our minds. The magical, cliché thing for us to do would be to kiss on the New Year. I'd done it a few times in my past and there was always a flare of excitement.

"_15... 14... 13..." _

Our faces began bending towards one another, tilting in opposite directions and pulling together like two opposite ends of a magnet. My mind was screaming, full of so many different thoughts yet completely and utterly blank at the same time. The mysterious man smelled so good, luring me in with his sultry scent.

"_5... 4... 3..." _He began whispering as our lips were centimeters apart, his warm breath clouding my mind numbly.

"_2... 1!" _

We slid together, our lips finally meeting as though they'd been separated all too along. It was as though an electric current had finally been connected and held us together with some kind of fiery electricity. I gasped, completely shocked as my stomach flipped and my skin melted into him. His own breath sucked in, encouraging and reassuring me that I wasn't the only one who could feel the foreign shock.

My arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I needed him closer – needed that electrifying feeling to amplify and swallow me whole. His hands clasped my face, holding me firmly to his lips as our kiss deepened.

I couldn't keep my hands still. They needed to move and to feel everything around me. My fingers knotted in his hair, getting tangled in his curly locks. I felt the ribbon of his mask, tied in a bow behind his head. I could untie it... I needed to see his face... Our masks were getting in the way...

As my fingers worked with the little bow, he pulled back slightly and smiled, breathing heavily. My face was no more than two centimeters away from his as I finally managed to loosen the bow, his mask slowly sliding off and gliding silently to the floor, landing between our bodies in an unheard clamor.

My heart stopped beating.

Every fiber of my being screamed in horror as the mysterious man before me suddenly wasn't as mysterious any more. His curly brunette locks fell into his curious, blue eyes. His once smiling mouth looked at me in confusion as my face, that must've looked terrified. I unwound my hands from his neck, trying to pull out of his grip as my reality set in.

I totally wasn't in a fairy tale.

His hands were locked around my waist as his face demanded some kind of explanation. He was saying things to me, asking questions but my world seemed to be on mute. I couldn't – or wouldn't – hear a thing he had to say as I nearly ripped myself from his grasp. The moment I was free I darted in the direction of the stairs, sickened and horrified with what I had done.

Sound suddenly came back to me as I parted from Danny Jones. I could hear him calling from behind me, telling me to stop and wait. I couldn't stop. I couldn't wait. Not for him. It was _him_.

The party continued on around me. People were in celebration for the new year. My mind was numb and blank as I hid inside the woman's bathroom, Danny's confused calls sounding loudly from outside, trying to find where I'd gone.

I untied my mask, watching it fall into the white porcine sink. My reflection showed my horrified face and the tears building up in my eyes. How could this be possible? How had my wonderful, fairy tale night turned into such a disaster?

What on earth was I supposed to do?

***************

**And a very big GRACIAS to my lovely beta reader, CrushedCoppelia. (lol, I typed BATE first. I was like... "No... she's not bate.") Haha. **

**ArtemisPhantom – **I would feel AMAZINGLY guilty if you busted from the anticipation! Lmao, which is why I got this up as quickly as possible. The Ella/Dougie thing will eventually work itself out, though I'm not going to promise an easy ride lol.

**Alexis Gage – **A lot of people have been saying that about the couples! I hope I'm not confusing things too much now... Though, I love Dougie too much to even FICTIONALLY hurt him lmao. How pathetic am I?!? Thank you for the lovely review, as always =]

**Holly360 – **Whew! I thought I was going crazy for a second. I've seen the name "holly" before so I was like "oh gosh, what if I'm making a fool of myself!" lol, so thank you! I think it's safe to tell you that it'll end up as a Danny/Ella pairing, though there will definitely be some tough situations before hand. A little drama is good! Thank you, btw!

**Zabster95 – **Can I just say that I kind of love your username? I don't know what the reference is for 'Zabster' but it's very fun to say lol. Anywhooooo! Thank you for the review! It's lovely to hear from new readers (or old readers just speaking up! Either way it's great!) I know I'm sometimes making Danny out as the bad guy, but what can I say? He's got the attitude sometimes =]

**TigerLilly1221 – **lmao I hate you too! In a very _adoring _way! (haha, your comment just made me laugh out loud. I couldn't resist =]) Nah, I love you! And I'm sorry that Ella's getting jiggy with the wonderful Dougie Poynter when we all know she belongs with Danny. She'll figure it out eventually, I promise =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Here's the chapter!!! Did this one... help move things along? =] Maybe it'll confirm a few of your theories, and maybe it wont lol. Another Danny P.O.V is on it's way, too!

**Alysmiley (YOU'VE GOT TWO!) – **Being geeky is absolutely wonderful, love. I mean, Star Trek will probably be my favorite movie this year lmao. Wicked that your write in spanish on here! Wish I could understand it... I've got some german understanding but that's as far as my foreign languages go =[ lol. Thank you for the review! Stay tuuunnneeeddd!!!

AND!! My mom had a lovelyish mothers day. She's a nurse and one of her patients died, but us kids helped her out, just like we're supposed to! Thanks for the other review =]

**Twisted Emotion (YOU'VE GOT TWO, TOO =]) - **Oh just wait. The Dougie/Ella thing will play quite a big role in the future. But don't worry, lovely, I can safely assure you that it will have a formidable ending. I hope that's the correct word... hm...

And!!! I realized after I posted that chapter that there WAS a masquerade ball in Just My Luck! Guess that's why I was able to post it in this category =] I love how the only connection any of the writing has here is McFly lol. And thank you! The cancer event has gone now and my team did pretty well. All the money goes directly to research which I always thought was nice. Thank you!!!!!! =]

**imaginationandme – **Oh don't worry about thinking ahead. It's always good! There will definitely be tension between the three, I promise you that. Ooh now I'M getting excited lmao. Thank you for your review! They're alwayyyyssss appreciated. =]


	14. The Mysterious Girl

**You guys are too good for me. Honestly. =]**

****************

**[Danny's P.O.V.]**

I tripped clumsily over my feet as I stumbled over the threshold and into the Masquerade hall. My eyes immediately flashed around in embarrassment, hoping that no one had noticed or recognized my ability to be a right fool. I calmed down as the people near me glanced for a moment before looking away, seemingly uninterested in my awkward embarrassment. It was a foreign feeling; the public uninterested in my movements. This would certainly be interesting...

I decided to attribute everyone's casual behavior to the obtrusive, dark mask shielding the majority of my face. To everyone else... well, I must've looked like _everyone else_.

Awesome.

I walked casually down the large, split stair case and glanced in different directions all around the room, trying to locate any familiar... form. In the back there seemed to be a couple that resemble Tom and Gio, though it wasn't quite clear. I narrowed my gaze, trying to identify them from a good distance. It was too difficult to see through the deep crowd of masked faces...

I meandered forward, moving fluidly through the crowd of people with an occasional "excuse me," or "pardon." I managed to maintain a fixed gaze on what I still assumed to be the lovely couple even as I emerged from the crowd.

"Tom?" I asked, moving towards the table and looking between the couple.

"Dan? Jeez, I hardly recognized you!" Tom laughed, playing up his own corny joke. I could tell it would be the favorite pun for the evening.

"No kidding. I've been lost for a good five minutes," I chuckled, sliding into the booth next to my friends as they slid over to make room.

"The other's are all dancing, I expect," Gio piped up, a dazzling smile covering the visible part of her face. I smiled back, unable to deflect her good mood. She and Tom were like perfect team mates. They were always so happy and loving...

It could get kind of annoying, actually.

But not too annoying... Never _too _annoying.

"Have you guys gone yet?" I asked, nudging Tom's shoulder lightly.

"We've just got back a second ago. There's no breathing room out there!" Tom laughed, smiling over at his girlfriend. "We needed drinks, anyway,"

"Oh, let me in on that!" I laughed loudly, taking a tall glass of champagne off of the tray in the center of the table. Proper waiters were walking around in full facial masks, stopping from table to table to refresh the glasses.

That's what I call service...

I continued to sit with Tom and Gio, drinking happily and relishing the atmosphere of the party. It wasn't until several beverages later that I started to cultivate some sort of plan.

"You know, with this mask on I could get any girl I wanted to, here," I stated confidently, looking back and forth between the couple before me.

"Mate, you could get any girl here _without _the mask on. You've got it backwards," Tom corrected me, laughing loudly.

"No, no! I mean, now that I've got the mask... I can get a girl who doesn't _know _who I am! That's like.. never happened before!" My poorly thought out epiphany was making complete sense in my own mind.

"So how could you get any girl if they don't know who you are? They'll think you're a creeper!" Gio put in, laughing lightly.

"Creeper? Not me, no. Do I look like a creeper to you?" I asked, slightly offended. Tom and Gio both paused, looking up and down my body, critically.

"Well... right _now _you don't look like a creep..." Tom began, leaving Gio to finish his sentence.

Again, only _slightly _annoying.

"But if we saw you on the street with that mask... you'd be a _major _creeper." Gio clarified, nodding her head critically.

"I'm going to go get me a girl!" I stated, standing up and clapping my hands on the table as a finalization. Tom and Gio clapped their own hands, giving sounds of approval as I made my way towards the dance floor.

_Dang_, it felt good to have a small bit of alcohol in my system. Just enough to put on a slight buzz...

My eyes scanned the crowd, a new determination in my mind as I picked up on physical characteristics. The low glow from the hundreds of candles spread around the room gave everyone some kind of magical or mystical air. It was so alluring...

My surveillance of the room seemed to abruptly pause as my eyes fixed upon a girl standing alone on the dance floor. Her back was to me and her long, silver dress hugged her petite figure, cascading down passed her hips and trailing onto the floor. My eyes narrowed into slits, trying to see her better through the thick masses of bodies surrounding her small frame. I watched as she subconsciously swayed to the music, a look of patience showing on the small, visible part of her face.

I've found my girl.

It was as though the people around me realized that my destiny was right in front of me. They seemed to separate just like the ocean parted for Moses. I felt in control. I felt some odd form of power.

It felt good.

And I deserved to feel good, didn't I? After all the stress of having to deal with... _her_.

I shivered, trying to force the problematic girl out of my mind so I could focus on the beauty dancing oh so shyly in front of me. So what if I'd spent hours out of my days just thinking about Ella? I deserved something nice for a change, no matter how much my brain tried to dictate me to do otherwise. I was way over due for some good karma.

My hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it came to tap the mysterious girl's shoulder, a confident smile plastered on my face as I patiently wanted for her to turn around. Her gaze focused through her mask, noticing the hand that had brushed her shoulder lightly. My smile never faltered as her surprised gazed met mine, almost appraisingly.

Yeah. It was working.

"You seem much too pretty to be here all alone," I leaned down to speak clearly in her ear, hoping she could hear me above the music. She smiled shyly, a light blush rising in the visible part of her cheeks.

"I'm not. I'm waiting for my friend to come back with drinks," her voice sounded so familiar, yet it held the kind of tone that one could easily get used to. It was slightly comforting. I subconsciously moved closer to her, welcomed by her alluring body and her comforting voice. Her eyes continued to appraise me.

"Just a friend, then?" I asked, reaching down to clasp her small, soft hand in my own and spin her lightly in a circle, whirling her perfectly in time to the music.

She continued to blush lightly as she bit her lip, causing my stomach to flip and my heart to beat quickly. Different scenarios for the night ran through my head, each involving her biting her lip more and more. God it was perfect...

What a strange hold this mysterious girl held on me...

"Yeah, just a friend," She agreed after a moments hesitation. I quirked an eyebrow, making a mental note to investigate her reluctance further, but I put it out of my mind for the time being.

I, Danny Jones, admit that I've never been much of a dancer. I have limited to no rhythm and my moves make old grannies look like dance crew stars. Yet, even though my skills are horribly limited I couldn't deny the amazing connection I felt with this mysterious girl as our hips moved in synchronization and our hands stayed locked together. I'd never experienced something so... sensual about dancing. Normally I'd just did it to avoid small talk...

But this girl was completely different. Maybe she knew how to dance and was able to do it for both of us... I would never know... All I knew was that the open, flipping feeling in my abdomen never let up as her hips touched mine again and again. It was euphoric...

Part of my mind forgot that this girl had no idea who I was. She wasn't dancing with me because I was Danny Jones of McFly... no, we were dancing because it felt freaking amazing...

Our time on the dance floor came to a mutual stand still as we both made our way, buzzing, towards a deserted area of the room. I leaned against the wall, willing my breathing to slow down and take in the cool, fresh air. My nose caught a scent of strawberries...

She smelled so good...

"You are by far the most fun I've had on the dance floor in a serious amount of time," She laughed after I handed her a drink, her delicate lips sipping at the champagne.

"So no regrets about leaving your friend, then?" I asked, curiosity bubbling inside of me. Her hesitation when I'd first asked her about her long lost partner still held a small amount of interest in my mind.

"Definitely no regrets," her answer was much quicker this time as she continued to sip her drink. I smiled, somewhat pleased. How could I not be?

The mysterious girl continued to read me, her eyes scanning my every available feature as though she was reading an interesting book. I really wasn't that interesting to look at, was I?

Especially sat this close to her... The way the golden glow of the candles bounced off of her pale, smooth skin.. It was just... hard to resist.

I was curious to know who this girl was. Part of me wanted to demand a sudden answer from her... yet another part of me loved the crazy mysteriousness of it all. There were no attachments right now. We were both free to keep our lives to ourselves.

_That_, I thankfully appreciated.

"I like your necklace," I commented as my eyes moved along her collarbone and noted the shinning silver necklace hung across her chest. She glanced down at it quickly as my hand shot out to examine it more closely. I paused, completely forgetting everything my mother taught me about _look, don't touch_. I was such an idiot.

My eyes met her own as my fingers skimmed the necklace, wondering if she would pull away and slap me. Instead, she nodded and smiled, biting her lip nervously again.

I had to look away.

I focused all my attention on the pendant before me, trying to marvel in it's rarity. It was actually quite pretty, and fairly unique as well. The majority of girls that I knew were into diamonds and gold...

This was all silver.

The little shapes of a sun and a moon holding hands impacted me somehow, trying to scream something about familiarity. I couldn't recognize it.

"That's really cool," I finished lamely, gently dropping the pendant back to her smooth chest. God, I needed to look away...

I looked up to her eyes instead, noticing just how deep blue they were. It was an odd blue... Like they had to be contacts or something. Again, that familiarity sprung up inside me, shouting "you know this! You do!" but I couldn't place it.

I didn't really care, either.

"Thanks..." There she goes, biting that soft lip of hers again. Why does she _do _that? She has to know the affect that that simple movement has on people...

"_Ladies and gentlemen! One more minute 'till midnight!" _The DJ called my attention away from the mysterious girl as his words registered in my mind. I'd spent the _entire _night with this girl. How on earth was that possible? How had the hours gone by so quickly?

I let my hand fall onto her bare shoulder, my palm burning at the minimal contact. The warmth traveled up my arm as my hand continued to lay there, waiting for the mysterious girl to turn around and meet my gaze. Goosebumps started to rise on her skin as her eyes flickered shyly up to greet my own.

My stomach flipped.

"_30... 29... 28..." _The crowd chanted, excitement boiling throughout the room.

I wanted to kiss this girl. She was different. She was unique. There was something about her that just screamed at me, demanding that I consume her lips with my own. It was such a foreign feeling, needing her this way. I wanted to taste the strawberry scent that emulated from her skin. I wanted – no – needed it.

"_15... 14... 13..." _

I noted contently that as I bent my face down in her direction, hers tilted up to meet my own. Her strawberry scent became more pronounced as we slowly molded our individual personal spaces together, melding into our own private sphere.

"_5... 4... 3..." _I whispered as our eyes held, counting down to the moment our lips would connect. I was every synonym of the word 'excited.'

"_2... 1!" _

Our lips met. Finally.

It felt as though my entire body ceased to exist as my heart imploded in my chest. My lips tingles as they gently brushed her, sending shivers down my spine and unrecognizable words through my head. She sucked in a small gasp, pulling air out of my lungs and into her own as a small electric shock traveled between our two bodies.

I'd never been so turned on by such a simple act...

Her arms slowly wrapped around my shoulders, securing me to her small frame. I gently brought one of my own hands to her porcelain like face, cupping it tenderly in my palm as my other hand clasped at her waist, avoiding any space between us.

I moaned softly as her fingers danced through my hair, tugging and smoothing it out gently at her own rhythm. I knew she was heading for the tie to my mask as our noses bumped repeatedly through the plastic.

I couldn't deny that I wanted the masks out of the way too.

I pulled my face away from hers to allow space for my mask to fall. I kept the rest of our bodies in contact as the bow slowly loosen behind my head and her hands fell onto my shoulders. The black mask slid around our bodies, clamoring onto the ground at our feet. I glanced at it briefly before turning and smiling at the girl, ready for more.

But I was confused.

She was staring at me in horror, her mouth frozen in shock as her hands whipped away from my shoulders. My smile immediately vanished as her new emotions registered in my mind. What could I have done wrong? This was not the normal reaction I got from girls.

She began to pull slightly on my hold around her waist, trying to fight our very close position. I couldn't let her go – I needed an explanation. How could she look at me so terrified? Did she know who I was?

She must've. What other explanation was there?

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, hoping she'd grace me with some kind of answer. She just continued to pull on my hands, looking around for some kind of escape.

Was I keeping her here? Trapped between my arms?

My grip loosen, slightly horrified, and she automatically fled, darting away from me faster then I'd ever imagined. I tried to follow her, up the stairs and around the front entrance. People were exiting as the festivities began to pack up, the party no longer interesting. I called, looking wildly around, hoping she'd suddenly reappear and explain herself. Could it all be just a misunderstanding?

I silently prayed it was.

I continued calling and searching, though I had no idea what her name was or where she was from. People began to stare at me oddly as I shouted things that probably made no sense. I groaned in frustration, completely appalled.

Was there a first time for everything? Was I, Danny Jones, stood up because of _who I was?_

Impossible.

Yet it had just happened.

How could I tell the guys about this? That I'd had one of the best nights of my life with a completely and utter stranger, who stood me up the moment she saw my face.

I wasn't ugly, was I? Maybe the mask messed up my face...

I went into the mens' bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked exactly like I always did. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Freckles.

So why was I suddenly the monster in one of her nightmares? Her terrified face reappeared in my mind, even as I stared at my own depressed reflection. What had I done wrong?

What on earth was I supposed to do?

************

**Younggriffyndor – **Believe me, girl, this relationship is going SERIOUS places lol. It'll be fun! Lmao i can't believe you thought it was Tom... Oh goodness that made me laugh. Not that it was a bad guess... i just found it slightly comical =] I love Tom lmao

**CrushedCoppelia – **You own in the ability to post massively long reviews/PMs/emails. Seriously, you deserve a crown WITH your ice cream factory. Hm... that sounds like Burger Kings next big hit... And seriously? Please tell your Grandmother that she doesn't need to kill me. Um... Ella had faith that the mysterious man wouldn't date rape her? Um... yeah... that's it. I'm sorry that your DVD jipped you out of a second CD! That's bologna! I had to netflix Just My Luck because my family thought it was too chick-flick like to buy lmao. Oh yeah. They're that serious.

And I agree with your option D: running while pretending to be drunk will get you out of many awkward situations, though, inevitably, it will also create more.

**Perla29 – **Hello lovely silent reader! I know exactly what you mean! For the majority of my first year on FF i only had an account for... well nothing basically lol. I'm still a horrible reviewer! So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! For your lovely compliment about my writing. It actually made my day like... 10 times better! Thanks!!!

**alysmiley – **STAR TREK WAS AWESOME! Go go go go go!!!! lol. I hope all of your questions about Danny were answered in this chapter. No, he didn't know he kissed her. She's mysteriouuuussss to him lol. It will lead somewhere, I promise =] and i do have a twitter, but I will shamefully admit right now that I only use it to awkwardly stalk McFly. It's highly embarrassing! lo

**zabster95 – **Thank you! And your name is... well... very difficult to pronounce! Where are you from? (Totally NOT to sound freaky stalkerish or anything lol.) I think I'll just stick to calling you Zabster in my head lol.

"**Emma the McFannnn" - **Haha, I love your name! And yes, classic love triangles are basically the epitome of my existence lol. Thanks for deciding to review! I loveeee hearing from my readers. I'm just as bad though lmao. I'll promise reviews and then I'll actually do it like... a month later. It's a birth defect lmao.

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **it is not odd in any way, shape, or form that you are happy! I'M HAPPY! Lmao. I've been like "come on! Get the chapter up! It'll be awesome!" and believe me, I have even _awesomer _(How ridiculous is my grammar?) chapters for the future!

**TigerLily1221 – **Star Trek was like... awesome. Go see it! You don't have to actually _know _it that much to understand it, either. I highly recommend it! Now about the actual story lol... I've been planning that chapter from the veryyy beginning! This chapter was more or less a sudden whim where I was like "oh, lets just pretend to be Danny Jones again!" lmao.

**ArtemisPhantom – **Can i honestly tell you _just _how awesome it is to hear that you were randomly thinking about this story? Idk why, but it makes me smile! Haha, so I'm glad that the timing worked out well for you. I remember when I got your review I was like "but the story hasn't even been up for ten minutes!" and BAM. There was my answer lmao. So thank you!!!!!!!

**Whew! So you guys really don't mind that I answer the reviews like this? No one really made a comment except for I think... one person? Idk lol. Just let me know if it gets annoying after a while, mkay? Tah tahh!!!!**


	15. Did He REALLY Just Say That?

**I wasn't planning on posting today but my beta reader is super fast and it only takes a second to update and then I read this cute thing that I wanted to share with you all so here you go! lmao**

**I just read this off of some old McFly interview. Tell me that this isn't just the sweetest thing in the world. I dare you. **

"**_You know, Harry was the one who taught me how to shave and how to drive. We're like brothers."_ - Dougie Poynter. **

**Awww....**

**And now I'm off to go be a freak. **

****************

My wet hair fell in clumps over my face as I stared unseeingly out Harry's large living room window, watching the white snow fall in light flakes onto the frozen ground. The window fogged up from my breath, light frost coating the outer layer and condensation blocking my once clear view. I sighed, using the sleeve of my sweatshirt to wipe away the fog that I'd caused in order to continue my mindless staring.

"Beautiful snow, isn't it, Ella? It's January 1st and a fresh snow fall!" Izzy commented from behind me as she sat on the couch next to Harry. I nodded quietly, my voice lost as I continued to watch the snow's swirls.

My brother and his girlfriend both knew that there was something consuming all of my thoughts. They'd both asked me in private about my odd behavior, but I'd adverted their questions every time. How was I supposed to confess to them that my emotions were on the verge of snapping into tiny little pieces?

I had one of the most electrifying kisses of my life with someone I was supposed to hate. I couldn't stop thinking about just how... perfectly our lips fit together – how perfect they _felt _together. I'd never experienced something so deep before. If it had been any other person, I'd have stayed.

But it was Danny Jones. My complete opposite. We were never meant to be anything other than rivals. It was irrational for me to feel anything for him.

But I missed his lips on mine... I regretted taking his mask off... If only he'd stayed a mystery to me...

He still would've been Danny Jones...

"The guys are on their way over," I heard Harry whisper to Izzy after the soft beeping of a text message filled the room.

"You think she can handle him today though? I'm not quite sure if she's up for it," Izzy whispered back, worried. I wanted to turn around and reassure them that I was fine, that nothing was wrong with me. But I couldn't find my words. _He _was coming over.

They arrived in a group of four, Gio tagging along behind Tom happily. I glanced over at the now full room, my eyes examining each individual face. The majority of them seemed happy. Danny seemed too happy, causing my insides to fill with regret. Dougie... he looked over at me in confusion.

"Where'd you disappear to last night, Ella? I lost you when I went to get drinks," he said as he came to sit by my side underneath the window, a small smile showing on his face as we casually talked.

"I..." Harry was looking over at me in interest as he and Tom discussed something. I turned away, hoping he couldn't hear me as I replied. "I met someone,"

"Really?" Dougie asked, his expression very interesting. It was as though he was _trying _to look curious and happy, but underneath he was slightly hurt. I'd left him for someone else.

"Yeah..." I wasn't sure if he wanted me to go into detail.

"So what happened? Did you know him?" Dougie asked, folding his legs up underneath him and getting comfortable, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window.

"I..." I _did _know him... but not at the time. I didn't want Dougie to know that I'd kissed Danny. "No, I didn't."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit... out of it," Dougie commented after a moment, looking down at me concerned.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to convince him, smiling a fake smile in his direction.

He didn't buy it.

"Did this guy do something? Really, Ella, just let me know. We can get a list of everyone who was at the party and go through all the guys-" I cut him off quickly, trying to calm his thoughts.

"No, Dougie. It was nothing like that..." I sighed, giving him a small, real smile. It was nice that he was so concerned for me.

"Then what happened?" He asked again, curiosity coloring his face.

"The guy... just wasn't who I thought he was," I shrugged, trying to be as truthful as possible. My eyes flickered over in Danny's direction as he laughed loudly at something Harry said. He looked so happy and... unperturbed. He wasn't upset in the slightest about my uncalled for desertion.

"Well... I'm sorry, Ella. You've still got us, remember that. We're all here if you need to talk." Dougie said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders supportively. I smiled, leaning into his embrace and closing my eyes.

"I had _the best _time at the party last night!" Danny's deep voice declared from the rest of the group. My eyes snapped open, looking over at him in shock as Dougie continued to hug me.

What was Danny saying?

"Yeah, mate? I didn't see you at all. What happened?" Harry asked, looking interested. My eyes flickered around the room, unsure if I wanted to escape before he started speaking or if I wanted to stay and hear it all. I was confused by his words. He said that he had the _best _night, but all I could remember was his angry, confused face as I ripped myself from his arms.

That didn't seem so good to me. But who knows. Danny's weird.

"I met this girl, right," he began, getting a few wolf calls from the other guys. Dougie was listening to Danny's story as well, a small, knowing smile on his face as his friend spoke.

"This is going to be good," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes at Danny.

"Mate, she was awesome. Seriously, so, so fit," Danny nodding, biting his lip as he thought back. I blushed, burying my head into Dougie's chest. This was almost torture.

"Danny!" Gio and Izzy laughed loudly, scolding him.

"What? She was! We had the best time dancing and talking, too. Kissed on the New Year and everything," Danny smiled proudly, causing my heart to nearly stop beating.

I was so disgusted. He was telling everyone including my _brother _about our kiss. I mean... sure they didn't know it was about me but it was still so disrespectful! How could I look Harry in the eye again knowing that he knew all about it?

"Was it good?" Someone asked. I couldn't tell who.

"Epic. It was weird..." Danny's voice suddenly grew very serious. "Like... some kind of electric connection, you know?" He asked as he remembered the kiss.

So he'd felt it, too?

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Tom suddenly said, probably looking at Gio as he spoke. I just blushed deeper as I hid my face in Dougie's shoulder. Thankfully he didn't mind.

"So you get her number or something? Will we be seeing her around here?" Dougie asked from my left, his voice sending vibrations through my body.

A small bit of pride swelled in me as I knew Danny was going to have to deny it. He wouldn't look like such a ladies' man in front of his friends now...

"Yeah, I got her number, but she said she's moving to the States soon," Danny replied as though it was the honest-to-god truth.

My head snap up in complete disbelief.

He got my _number_? I was moving to the _States_? Was this how he made it seem like he was so popular with the ladies? He just _lied _about it?

"Major bummer, man. Why is she moving?" Dougie asked, actually sounding disappointed.

"School or something like that-" Danny began to reply before I stood up, causing the attention in the room to swing in my direction.

"I've got to go," I mumbled, looking around for somewhere to go. I couldn't make the same mistake of going outside like I had when Harry and Izzy were... getting busy.

I moved towards the stairs, deciding to hide in my room until the craziness was all gone.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, confused.

"To... to go hit something." I replied, balling my fists up in anger as I jumped up the stairs two at a time. I heard a few confused questions said behind me, clearly unable to see where my sudden anger had come from.

I thought it was quite easy to see why I was so mad. The reason was sitting downstairs in the living room.

************

**Alexis Gage (You get two!!) - **Don't worry about it! Everyone's got lives off of FF lol. I update quickly because it only takes a second and sometimes people are like "What? TWO chapters that I've missed? When did THAT happen?" I've been thinking about going slower lol.

Annddd. In the last chapter Danny was supposed to just be calling out things like "Stop!" and "Wait!" because he didn't know her name. But me being the huge mistake person that I am, I could've easily messed up and had him yell her name. Woops lmao.

**Younggryffindor – **haha 'gnarly'!! I LOVE that word! I used to say it all the time but my friends would look at me like "what the hell are you on?" lol. Thank you! Soon Danny will realize the whole asshole effect. Eventually... (I hope that '...' at the end didn't cause your suspense to actually kill you. I will feel very guilty... again lol)

**imaginationandme – **I love doing a Danny POV just because I like to pretend to be him for a moment lmao. It's fun because I can act intellectually stupid. (Wonderful oxymoron!) Thank you for reviewing both chapters! I hope the second one kind of answered all your questions. Well... not _all _off them because then why would you even need to read the story? Ha, just pretend I didn't say anything... =]

**TigerLily1221 – **What are your "cough cough"s implying? (wink wink!) Ha, what would you do if I threw a third person into their already tangled triangle? I think three is too many. Two boys lusting after the same girl without even knowing it is good enough for me.

**TwistedEmotion (You get two, too!!) - **When I was first writing Ella's chapter, a small part of me wanted to make her slip out of one of her shoes and then for Danny to find it. Then... I thought it was too cliché and decided against it lol. It IS very Cinderella like though. And the awesome play-on-words with her name... Ella... CinderELLA.

Annnndddd. He probably _can _get any girl he wants just with one look at his gorgeous face... I'll admit I was originally a Danny fan, but some how I'm now stuck between Dougie and Tom. Weird that I was never into Harry that much...

**Holly360 (You get two, TOO!) - **Thank you, lovely! I kind of wanted it to be subtly obvious that the man she was lusting after was Danny. It wasn't really that big of a surprise.

Annddd. Thank you again =] lmao. My replies are so freaking corny! I need another word apart from 'thank you' because everyone's going to think I'm lying cause I say it so much. I really do mean it though!!!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Ha, it's not weird that you read my replies to everyone else. I must sound like a weirdo though, because you'll have no idea what I'm talking about. I just ramble on and onnnn! YOU GOT TO MEET MCFLY!! I'm not even jealous... more like envious. I wish I could shake your hand or hug you through the computer... because they'll like... NEVER come to the states so I can hug them myself. Bummer... Ugh now I want them to come here SOOOO bad!!!!

And twitter is just a legal form of stalking. I only got mine for McFly, but now I stalk all my favorite bands. I wonder if the site was originally called something like "stalk-er" or something. It's so sketchy! Lmao

**alysmiley – **haha, I laughed out loud when I was typing the "look, don't touch" part! The entire time I was thinking about when my mother yelled at my older brother for kissing his girlfriend on our couch. I was like... 7 lol.

ANYWAY. D+D+E= %100 correct! I don't think that I'm giving too much away by saying that... it's pretty obvious, right? I hope I'm not spoiling my own story lmao. Annndddd. I'm still hoping to one day get a reply from McFly on twitter. =]

**Zabster95 – **Awesome! I'm in the US too, but I've been here my whole life so my story is no where near as interesting lmao. Boring name, boring family (though we have our moments), so pretty much boring life lol. You could get some serious nick names out of ur name though. Like Zabby, or Zab-Zab... now I'm just being annoying lol. Hope you liked this chapter! More to come tomorrow possibly!!

**ArtemisPhantom – **Seriously, you flatter me. Again. I've given up talking to my friends about the stories on FF lol. They've accepted the fact that I'm a total freak, but they still don't really care anyway. But, even if your friends don't care I'm still shocked that you told them about this! I'm so so so so glad you like it!!! Gah, really! I know I've probably said that like... 10000 times but I still can't get over it. =]

**Fletcher X – **You JUST made it into this list of replies! I had to go get some books today and I was about to post this before I left but I forgot. Then, I came back and found that I had another review! Lucky you! Awesome timing lol. But yes... we all must answer to our duty of school.... even if we'd rather do other things such as procrastinate with FF lol. Thanks!!

**Thank you everyone! I'm glad to see that you all don't mind me posting them here! 11 reviews! THAT'S A RECORD FOR ME!! (I think? I never really counted before... It really probably is though! Lmao. I 'll stop rambling.) TAH TAH LOVELIES! **


	16. It Was Masochistic in a Way

**Anyone stalk McFly enough to look up their interview with Justin Lee Collins on youtube? Can you say "fucking hilarious"?**

**Oh yeah. =]**

****************

Pillow Therapy has saved me from making many poor decisions in my life. It's a fairly easy concept to understand for those new to the Pillow Therapy way. Basically, whenever you're so completely angry that you start seeing red, scream into your pillow like there's no tomorrow. Scream and scream and scream until your voice is cracking and tears are nearly pouring out of your eyes.

It feels so good.

I was breathing heavily on my bed, my face a blotchy red and stuffed into the confines of my pillow. I was gearing up for another bout of screaming when my bedroom door quietly opened and someone sat down on the edge of my bed. I waited silently for the person to say something, but only felt them pull my damp hair back from my neck, letting it fall lightly across my shoulders and back.

"What's going on, Ella?" Izzy asked, her voice completely full of concern. I sighed, swallowing loudly before pulling myself away from my pillow. She sat, looking at me with curiosity and sympathy in her eyes, waiting for me to explain.

For some reason, it was easier to talk to her then it was to talk to Dougie.

"_I _was the girl Danny kissed last night," I spilled, my words flowing out of my mouth in a rush.

"No!" She gasped, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!" I groaned, falling back onto my bed in pure defeat. "And it really was one of the best kisses in my entire life..." I was pathetic.

Izzy sat completely silent with her mouth hanging open in pure shock. She blinked a few times, trying to process this new information quickly.

"What... what _happened_?" She gasped, moving more fully onto my bed and getting into gossip mode. I sat up, crossing my legs so I could speak more clearly. I needed someone to help me out.

"So... because he was in a mask... I didn't really _know _that it was Danny," I began, gulping slightly as I spoke.

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Weird..."

"Yeah, but hold on," I said, starting again. "So I didn't know it was him... and we really did have the best time. We were dancing for so long... and it just felt really good. I'd left Dougie to go dance with this mysterious man, or that's what I called him in my head, and I didn't really regret it. Iz, when we kissed..." I trailed off unsure of how to finish it.

"Go on," She prodded, looking for details.

"It was fantastic... it was like that feeling... the one famous authors try to describe in books but is nearly impossible to put into words... It felt so... real and true and _alive_... I never wanted to let go..." I confessed, looking down at her with pure fear in my eyes. I couldn't be feeling this vulnerable.

"That's... wow."

"Yeah! And then I untied his mask and I saw it was him and I... I just ran for it. He looked so upset and confused and I just left him, Izzy. He never even knew it was me," I sighed, flopping back down onto my back.

"He didn't know it was you!?"

"No, I ran away before he could get my mask off. Masquerades have their advantages." I commented, rolling over onto my back.

"And their disadvantages. Ella, this is serious. Did you really tell him you were moving to America?" She asked, looking stunned.

"No! I had to leave because he started lying! Oh god, I'm just imagining all the BS he's spewing to the guys right now. He never got my number, either!" I scowled, my anger rising up in me again.

"That lying son of a bitch!" Izzy spoke, probably just for my benefit. She never hated Danny.

"I know, right!" I needed to hear it, all the same.

"So what do you think you're going to do? Are you going to tell him it was you?" She asked, looking over at me curiously after a few moments of silence.

"I... I don't know _what _I'm going to do... This is so... new. Maybe I should just go back to my parents' house. That way I'll still see you and Harry every now and then but I won't have to see him." I suggested, thinking out loud. I didn't really like the idea that much.

"You can't leave!" Izzy said sternly, looking very serious. "If you leave, he'll win, Ella. You're stronger than this, I know you are. We'll just have to come up with a better plan because you aren't leaving." She stated, crossing her arms as if it were final.

"Well then, what do you propose? I can barely stand _looking _at him now." I sighed, disgust rippling through me again.

Izzy was silent as she pondered this, taking a moment to look me over.

"Is that how you _really _feel though? Even after such an amazing night?" She asked quietly, trying not to upset me.

"I... don't know. If it was anyone else... it was so... amazing... but it's Danny Jones. I can't. Not with him..." It was as though I was trying to convince myself.

It was masochistic in a way. I wanted to be near him, next to him, with him... but it hurt so much just to be within seeing distance of his ever so persistent presence. How could I ever handle loving The Danny Jones if I hated him so very, very much? I couldn't find a logical answer...

"Well, okay then. I guess that settles that," she chuckled lightly, trying to make the mood less serious and pulling me out of my confusing thoughts.

"Yeah..." I thought for a moment, still trying to come up with a solution for my new situation. "Remember when Harry told me to pretend Danny was a ghost? Maybe I should do that. I'll just pretend that Danny Jones doesn't exist." I decided, liking the idea.

"I don't know, Ella... that didn't really work last time, remember?"

"Yeah, but now I actually want it to work. Last time I didn't care because I was just doing it for Harry. Now I'm doing it for me." It sounded selfish, but it would work.

"Okay, if you think that's best," Izzy agreed, smiling at me sympathetically.

"Maybe it's not best..." I sighed, "But it's what I have to do."

****************

**imaginationandme – **Your compliments flatter me lol. Seriously, you're too kind! Ah and yes... Danny's being quite the typical male, isn't he? Lying to save face... Goodness... Don't worry – he'll be taught a lesson eventually =]

**CrushedCoppelia – **lmao, I though Danny's excuse was pretty dang believable! Saying she was flying to space would've just excited Tom =] Hm... wonder what if star trek reference should be installed at some point... That sounds... fun! Oh and I'll send you the next part at some point when I'm not too lazy to log onto my e-mail. Yeah. I'm that lazy. Anyway, all will be reveled at some point lol. So many questions! I'll ruin the story if I answer them _all_!

**Younggryffindor – **My ninja powers are solely due to the fact that MOST of the story is already written, and it only takes like... 10 seconds to update lmao. I could probably update once a day but I really don't want to. I know that sounds horrible but I don't want to overload people... And the next few chapters are going to be slightly shorter. I don't know why it turned out that way... hm...

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Ugh you even got to meet them in the _states_? I'm officially jealous. Yup. Gone from envy to jealousy in a matter of seconds... Mega sigh. Though, it makes me happy that you enjoy my replies! I have fun typing your name out at the end of every chapter. I'm like "upper case, lower case, upper case, lower case," lmao. It's a work out just getting your name in!!!

**alysmiley - **Thank you, lovely! Boys are always complicated... I've got a few brothers though so they tend to help me out =] And I kind of LOVED the Dougie/Ella part too. I wanted a bit of extra fluff in there lol. Ugh... you'll have to let me know if they ever reply to you on twitter. I'm always like "I'll say something interesting and then they'll HAVE to answer!" I guess I'm never interesting enough! Lmao

**Hollis2020 – **Hehe, inner conflict always sparks fun and interesting plots =] I love writing fight scenes between Danny and Ella, and then writing Ella's thoughts right afterwards. Ooh! It's just fun! My fingers make the loudest noises on the keyboard haha

**TigerLily1221 – **EW I AGREE!!! EW EW EW INCEST!!! Ugh! Now I'm all grossed out lmao! Ha, so Harry would definitely be off limits. Aw, and you used part of my summary! I JUST stuck it in this chapter because I didn't know what other part of the story it would fit in! I was worried that I'd just have to leave it out lol

**Fletcher X - **Thank you!! A lot of people use the terms "dying" and "update!" in their reviews! At that point I try to update quickly because if anyone really did die I would feel absolutely guilty... though it still hasn't happened yet. And I know what you mean with exam prep... Well, only a bit. I go to this cool alternative high school where we don't ACTUALLY have tests or classes... but we've got state testing that's required by the government so that's all we take. I guess I can't empathize completely, but I'm with you in spirit. I promise =]

**zabster95 – **Substitute teachers must have a hard time pronouncing your entire name, huh? Nah, I'm not from California. I'm actually from the COMPLETE opposite coast lol. I live in Rhode Island, the lovely yet annoyingly boring small state underneath Massachusetts. We've got nothing but polluted ocean, honestly. =[ I bet California is lovely, though! I've never been.

**bananahana – **Thank you!! I'm really glad you like it! I love hearing from new readers lol =] Her necklace is actually a family heirloom in my family and I thought it fit in with this story perfectly. It'll pop in every now and then lol.

**ArtemisPhantom – **Thank _you _for creating such a lovely review =] and as I was typing the part about Danny lying I was like "What if they think he's being a jerk? He's _lying_!" and then I thought about it more and came to an easy conclusion. A lot of people would lie in that situation, wouldn't they? The majority of men would, anyway. (not to sound sexist!!!) I felt bad about making him the bad guy =[ lol it'll all be sorted out later though. It makes ME feel better, at least =]


	17. Eavesdropping is Invading Privacy, too

**Know what I don't understand? How authors can CHARGE people to read their stories. I feel like I should be PAYING you all just for reviewing! I BROKE 100!!! That's epic. Or at least in my book it is. (No pun intended, unless you really found that funny.)**

**Imagine that I'm giving you money. $$$**

***************

Privacy had to be something that none of the McFly guys knew anything about. They were like a group a men who were all married to each other because everything they owned they seemed to own it together. Harry's house, for example, wasn't really _his _house. Sure, the deed was under his name and he paid the bills, but the members of McFly were welcomed to come and go as they pleased.

It was more like come and stay, actually.

I'd been held up in my room for nearly half a week as Danny, _my ghost_, remained permanently in my older brother's living room. I could hear them laughing and joking loudly nearly all day everyday.

Why didn't they go to _his _house!?

I'd left my room a few times to go out on runs or for coffee and every time I would walk through the living room all eyes would turn to me as I held my head high and ignored everyone.

Harry immediately knew something was up.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" He would ask me every time he saw me whenever our paths would cross in the hallway or on the stairs.

"Nope, everything is fine, Haz. I think Danny's calling you," I would reply, and then continue on my way.

At first Izzy was supportive of my ignoring tactic, but after a few days she seemed to grow a bit weary. She didn't like that I was alienating myself in my bedroom.

"Seriously, Ella. Just come downstairs and ignore him from there. It can't be much fun up here on your own," She would say, her eyes pleading.

"I'm fine, really. I've been talking to my friends from college," She would accept my response and leave, going back to the group.

It was now that I had a handful of dirty clothes in my arms, staring down the steps, that I realized just how difficult my plan was. Danny and Dougie were chatting idly on Harry's couch, discussing gigs and other McFly related things. I needed to get to Harry's laundry room which was located in his downstairs bathroom.

But the boys' conversation stopped me dead in my tracks.

"So have you been talking to that girl from the New Years party?" Dougie asked, sounding interested.

"Haven't really gotten through to her. To be honest, I'm kind of bummed that I can't see her," Danny replied, honestly sounding upset.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Well... it was just so... I don't know how to explain it. It felt _right _when I was with her... not like all the other girls. It just felt right," He commented, sighing slightly to himself.

"Do you know when she leaves?"

"No idea... Though, mate, I never even got to see her face. She kept her mask on the entire time." My breath caught in my throat as he spoke the truth for the very first time.

"That's a surprise," Dougie laughed, "Normally you like to see your girls,"

"I know... but again, this girl is different. She wasn't like some girl that everyone gets a go at, you know? She was beautiful and kind of shy. I liked it."

I blinked a few times, trying to register what Danny was saying. He seemed really taken with... well, _me_. He thought I was beautiful? No one had ever said that before...

Especially not him.

"I hope you get a hold of her, man. It's time for you to find someone you like," Dougie said, and I could tell from his voice that he was smiling. He always smiled.

"Yeah... You know, sometimes I get a bit jealous of Tom and Harry. They're so lucky that they've found such great... I don't know... partners, I guess. It's like they were made for each other." Danny commented, sounding thoughtful.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It gets kind of weird being the third wheel to them sometimes... or well... the ninth wheel, maybe? …I don't know. I'm just an odd wheel." Dougie gave up, causing me to hold back a wave of laughter. Oh, that boy...

"Yeah... what about you, mate? Any one caught your eye lately?" Danny asked Dougie, teasing him a bit.

"Ehh," Dougie replied, though I could sense his smile again.

"That means yeah, man! Go on, who?"

"Don't get mad, okay dude? Seriously, I don't want to hear it." Dougie warned and my stomach dropped. I'd have to be an idiot not to know where he was going.

"Okay, who is it?" Danny was an idiot...

But he called me beautiful...

"Ella," Dougie sighed, frustration colouring my name as he spoke. I jumped slightly, wondering if he was able to see me as he said my name so clearly. I shook my head, knowing it was impossible for him to see through walls or around corners.

"What? Seriously?" Danny seemed kind of stunned.

"Well... yeah. I've never noticed it before... but you know how you were saying you liked that New Years party girl? It's kind of like that... I mean, we haven't kissed or anything... but I just get this feeling around her. It's nice..."

"Mate... That's... Ella?" Danny mumbled, some kind of emotion colouring his voice that I couldn't understand. I wished that I could see his face.

"Yeah, I know you hate her and stuff but I don't really get why. She's not a bad girl,"

"Harry wouldn't really approve, would he?" Danny avoided Dougie's subtle question, making me slightly agitated. I wanted to know why he hated me, too.

"I don't know... he might not mind..." Dougie replied, sounding hopeful.

"What about Ella? You think she's into you?" A new interest sounded in Danny's voice.

I was thinking too far into it though. He couldn't sound jealous. He didn't know that the girl he'd kissed was me. I was a different girl to him – an annoying, horrible girl. A not-beautiful girl.

The thought depressed me slightly.

"She doesn't seem to _dislike _me, which is more than what I've had recently," Dougie laughed, getting a slight smack from Danny. "No, seriously though... She might. I hope so..."

Oh no...

Guilt washed through me as I listened to Dougie's hopeful tone. I searched through all my emotions, trying to see if I returned his feelings but found nothing. I would break his cute little heart...

Why didn't I feel anything towards Dougie? He was such a nice, funny guy. If it was anyone else I'd be all over him in a minute. Why couldn't I just accept him?

Because all of my thoughts were focused on Danny Jones. He liked me. He didn't know it, but he did. He liked a side of me that he'd only noticed when I was invisible.

How completely unfair was that?

All I ever wanted was peace between us. I never wanted anything more. But... now that I _knew _the feeling of being with Danny... of him holding me and touching me... I couldn't think of anything else.

Now that I _knew _he wanted me too, whether he was aware of it or not, I suddenly felt the need to be with him again.

I was in so much trouble.

****************

**zabster95 – **New York is nice, but it's not all that it's cracked up to be. I mean, I would NEVER want to live there but it's nice to visit. It's so busy and dirty! I mean, in the City anyway. New York state is actually quite lovely lol. Anywaysss thank you!

**Younggryffindor – **Thank you! When I read your "dun dun dun" actually said it out loud. I had a very stupid moment. Woops =]

**TigerLily1221 – **I give you powers of ESP. It's all me. Really. (Haha, nah. But how cool would that be!!?!?!) Ah and poor Danny Jones. Low self esteem? Well I'll make it alllll better =] hehe (ew I feel like a pervert! Lmao!)

**CrushedCoppelia – **Have you seen the interview yet? Best part is Dougie in the beginning... Oh gosh it had me nearly pissing my pants!! And isn't Izzy nice!! I like making her a friend. It always sounds so cliché with the girlfriend is a bitch to the sister. I like them getting along =] HAHA! My friend actually did that to me! He was like "I know we only met yesterday... but I really, _really_, like you..." how awkward was that? I just replied like "dude, what's my last name, then?" That shut him up. I found out he's a total perv anyway, so it's better if he stays REALLY far away lol. ANYWAY.

**Hollis2020 – **Don't be frightened of Izzy! Lol, she does have point that will eventually pop up throughout the story. She's_ trying _to be a good friend, even if she comes across as a little TOO forward =]

**alysmiley – **Oh my gosh, lamb revels. Probably some of the funniest shit out there! Poor little Dougie... _still _going through puberty... lmao AND there was a House marathon? How come I wasn't aware of this!?!?! Well, I like... never watch TV even though I LOVE House... I should've been paying more attention lol. ANYWAY, thank you for the review. I think that was the only thing in my reply that had to actually DO with the story =] lmao

**ArtemisPhantom – YOU WERE MY 100TH REVIEWER!!! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY WIN SOMETHING BUT I DON'T HAVE A PRIZE SO I'M SORRY!!!! **

Anyway... Ah, the dying art of Pillow Therapy. Kids these days... resorting to screaming at each _other _when there's a perfectly good inanimate object lying on every single one of their beds! Back in MY day....

Never mind lol. This _is _my day! And fear not! Ella will hopefully admit it soon enough! Or at least come to terms with it... hm... who knows!!!!!!

**Holly360 – **Do you know that I have a Hollis and Holly reviewing me? It's so crazy! I'm like "Which one said what now?" lol. Anyway! Thank you for the review =] makes me happy when people who could be twins reply to the same chapter lmao

**Twisted Emotion (You get two!) - **I'm not going to be a butt and say that _all _men lie... but come on... don't the _majority _of them lie about stuff like that? I felt pretty bad typing it lol. I can barely lie in a fictional story! How ridiculous is that! Lmao

ANDDD. They say that hate is just another passionate feeling of love. I don't really know if I agree... but that's what they say. Who is this 'they' anyway? Weird people... And I'm maddd jealous that you've seen their DVD! My only source is youtube and I haven't checked lately to see if it's up yet. (I mean, I'm all for buying music and ditching the illegal downloading stuff, but I really just CANT afford to buy their DVDs off of Amazon. I can only contribute so much!! lmao)

**Fletcher X – **Dude, your timing RULES. Yet again, you JUST made it into the list! Congratulations =]

In America we're required to stay in school untl we're 16, and then (if our parents agree) we can drop out. (I'd be a shitty drop out though... I wouldn't know what to do!) and NORMALLY we're supposed to sit in classrooms all day and take notes for test and all that wonderful junk. _My _school, however, is new and completely awesome. It's kinda like a charter school because we don't get grades, but we don't have formal classes either. We're project based so we create different projects for ourselves based on our interests and then we're evaluated by a panel of our peers, advisor's, and parents. It sounds wicked complicated but honestly it's the coolest thing ever. And on top of that, it's a public school so it's completely free =]

ANYWAY! Lmao. I totally just rambled all about my school... Thank you for your wonderfully timed review. The chapters will continue to come at your pleasure =]


	18. Food Shopping Getaway

**Thank you everyone! Yeah. I'm talking to you. YEAH! YOU!!! **

****************

"Harry Mark Christopher Judd, I don't care what you're doing or why but we are going food shopping! Now!" I yelled, dropping my handful of clothes at the top of the stairs and spinning around, jogging down the hall towards Harry's room. I knocked loudly on the door, not waiting for a response before flinging it open. He sat up in bed, scratching his eyes and running his hands through his hair.

"Huh?" He responded intelligently.

"You have no food and I'm tired of ordering out. We're going shopping so get dressed and grab your wallet. Now!" I ordered, throwing a shirt and a pair of jeans in his direction from the floor. He wiggled out of his blankets, threw on the clothes over his boxers and followed me through the hall.

"Do I have time to brush my teeth or is this so urgent that I can't even deodorize my breath?" He mumbled grumpily from behind me as we passed the bathroom.

"Pop yourself a mint and let's go!" I grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the bathroom and down the stairs. Danny and Dougie were looking over at me in confusion as I dragged Harry around the house.

"Is she kidnapping you, mate?" Danny asked, sounding very confused.

"Shut it, Jones!" I yelled, all of my anger and confusion lashing out at him.

"And_ that's_ my cue to shut up," he mumbled, spinning around in his seat and looking away obediently for the first time in his life. It was smart of him to listen.

Harry grabbed his car keys and wallet off the table, threw on a jacket, and led the way out of his house with a final wave over his shoulder in Dougie and Danny's direction. We were silent as we made our way through the freezing snow towards his car, him mumbling quietly to himself about impatient little sisters. I didn't really care.

"So, would you care to explain why you dragged me out of bed to go shopping? Crazy girl cravings?" He asked as we drove along, flicking the radio on and listening to a CD.

I suddenly remember driving with Dougie, discussing the Spice Girls and Danny's idiocy.

I was in serious trouble.

"I just needed out of the house... badly. When I agreed to stay with you I didn't realize he'd be here _all _the time..." I sighed, scratching the back of my head tiredly. Harry understood immediately who I was talking about.

"You don't want to leave, do you? I'm sure that if I talk to Danny-" I cut Harry off before he could finish.

"Harry, you and I both know that he wouldn't listen. And, no, I don't want to leave. I just needed a little break. I promise I wont spaz out like this again," I laughed lightly, the soothing beats of Jason Mraz pumping through Harry's speakers. It seemed to calm me down and allow me to think reasonable thoughts.

I needed out of Harry's house, that was for sure. I couldn't be near the two conflicting boys without seriously freaking out.

Was it possible for Danny and Dougie to both fancy me without even knowing it? What on _earth _did they even see in me? Danny thought I was beautiful? The only time anyone ever called me beautiful was when my Nan lost her glasses! She'd thought that I'd gotten a make-over.

I didn't talk to Nan for a while after that.

"We're here... what do you want to get?" Harry asked as we jumped out of his car and grabbed a large grocery cart. I led the way into the supermarket, heading towards the fresh produce section.

"We're going to get everything. Breakfast stuff, lunch things, and dinner. Be prepared for a big bill." I warned him, picking up a handful of apples.

"I don't like apples..." Harry mumbled from behind me, pulling the apples back out of the cart.

"Well go get things that you _do _like, then!" I sighed, shooing him away. He smiled and blitzed off, disappearing beyond the isle near me.

I wouldn't see him again for a very long time.

I continued to pick out a variety of fruits and vegetables, thinking about different salads and sauces I could make for Harry and leave in the refrigerator. I was honestly surprised to see that he was still alive. Malnutrition should've killed him by now.

My mind wandered as I walked through the can food section, picking out different soups and beans for Harry's basement pantry. The thing was huge and completely empty, just _waiting _to be filled with different goods.

When I'd agreed to live with Harry, romance was the last thing on my mind to consider. Parties and fun, yes definitely. Lusting boys? Not a single thought.

How was I supposed to handle both Danny and Dougie? There were many different options that I could take for both of the boys.

The majority of my options ended up with all of us alone. I wasn't quite sure if that was what I wanted.

With Danny I could allow him to continue believing that a mysterious girl left him alone that night. Sure, he would never admit it aloud but at least I would know the truth. He would say the others that she moved on to America to fulfill some dream in acting or modeling and hopefully, they would reunite someday.

Or... I could tell him it was me.

The scary thing about that, though, was that I had no idea how it would end. Danny could call me a liar (though I had sufficient proof) and hate me forever (or just say he does). He could do the worst things to me, stepping on my vulnerable side like I was just a little bug.

Who was I kidding? Telling him that it was me was the stupidest idea on the planet.

And Dougie... Dougie, Dougie, Dougie...

He was so naive for trusting me. Why did he put so much faith in my feelings? I wanted to return whatever he felt towards me... but there was just something in me that couldn't do it. He was like a brother... how could I love a brother like that? It was kind of disgusting.

But how could I tell him that, seeing as he's done nothing wrong to me? Ever? Breaking his heart would be one of the worst things I've ever done... but I can't lie to him, right? That would just be worse.

I'd just have to let him know that I didn't share his feelings... but only if he made it clear to me that he wanted something. Going up to him and saying "Dougie, I know you like me but I don't like you like that," would just be cruel. Who'd ever do that anyway?

"Harry... what do you have there?" I asked, looking behind his back as he reappeared next to me, an innocent smile on his face.

"Food..." He trailed off, dumping what he had in his arms into the cart. I stared down at the junk food, glancing between the cream pies and the crisps.

Was he serious?

"What?" He asked, laughing. "It's my money, my house, my food. Take what you get, sister." He spoke with attitude before leading the way towards the cashier, a new jump to his step.

I was going to run him over with the shopping cart. Yeah, I was going to do it. Just wait for it...

"OW! What the hell?" Harry spun around, a smile spread across his face as he jumped on one foot. "You hit me!"

"What? Who? Me? Never!" I laughed, running away from him and into the check out isle. "You'll have to help me! There's a crazy guy coming after me!" I laughed at the young clerk who stared around with disbelieving, unsure eyes.. The poor kid had no clue what to do.

"Haha, found you!" Harry laughed, coming up behind me and kicking me in the shins.

"Hey! Hey you! I think she wants you to leave her alone!" The boy's voice squeaked as he glared at Harry over my shoulder.

Woops. The kid took it seriously.

"I think she wants you to check out the food, but I don't tell you what to do," Harry said immaturely, wrinkling his nose at the boy before laughing. "I'll wait in the car. Don't forget my crisps!"

These were the reasons why I agreed to live with Harry.

"Um... are you sure you don't want me to call the police?"

"Just tell me how much the idiot owes you... this is all coming from his credit card."

Oh yeah. Take that, Haz.

***********

**Alexis Gage (You get like... a billion!!) - **I will definitely go check out your fics. Sorry with my horrible lack of reviews. I really am sorry! I'm poo lmao. Lol and no one was really too happy about Danny lying. Oh wells!!

Annnd! Thank you =] I try to be as descriptive as possible but then sometimes I feel like I'm being super confusing. Let me know if that happens lol.

Annddddd!!!!! Hope you liked this one. I thought a nice fluffy sibling bonding chapter was in order. Takes away from the serious tension for a bit, even though it still WAS focused on all that drama lol.

**Holly360 – **Thank you! I really appreciate it! I wont give anything out about Dougie's love life... even though I just want to like... explain everything right now! Wow this is hard! Um... keep reading! Yeah! Do that!!!! lmao

**ArtemisPhantom – **I know! Poor Dougie!! (It actually upsets me to hurt him in a fiction story... lmao) And thank you! You know when you're reading a few stories and you're just like "Oh... the character's _mad?_" I always thought I wrote like that. So thank you for that lovely review! I'm glad that I was able to get her emotions across. =] And cyber cookies will be distributed... now. Yum =]

**Younggryffindor – **Everyone is so upset for Dougie! Gosh it makes me feel evil!!! lol and right?!?!?! What's wrong with nice girlfriends!?!? I like Izzy nice =] Haha, thank you!!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh (You get two!!) - **I was reading your story about them during the Just My Luck times... Sorry that I haven't reviewed! Or maybe I have? I'm horribly forgetful. I will make sure to do it though! I really do promise. Epic that your story is kind of based off true events. I don't think words can describe my jealously lmao.

ANNNNDDD! Well, now you get TWO replies for this chapter, even if you missed out last chapter =] See? It all works out in the end! Don't fret, my friend! Ha, and anyway!!! I've had to make up a little chart thing for their love triangle thing! I was like "Okay, so he liked her FIRST but he didn't admit it and she didn't like him but then _he _came along and..." yadi yadi yada lol. It was quite complicated! But I've got it alllll figured out now! Thank you!!!!

**Hollis2020 – **Ha, yeah! And I pay special attention to the HollY and the HollIS lol. And they do say that denial is the greatest defense. I mean... I'm horrible at tricking myself like that so it doesn't work for me, but I understand what they mean. And that's totally what Ella's doing. Denying _everything_ lol. And thank you! I promise to try to get Dougie out of this safely. I've got a special place for him in my heart, too =]

**alysmiley – **First off, thank you for being awesome! Secondly, I've actually got _one _quote/song chapter lined up. It's a bit further along, but it's there! I know exactly what you mean. Some of these chapters would be PERFECT. I always feel like I'd be soooo cheesy though! I'd make it all mushy-gushy and everything lol. Oh well, maybe it's just something I need to work on lol =] (and by the way, NEVER apologize for long posts! I love them!!! Thank you!)

**zabster95 – **Oh the Dougie conflict... everyone is so worried!!! It's making me nervous lol. I hope you guys like the way I'm making it out to be in the future. Everyone is shooting out all these ideas and I'm like "Oh gosh... what if they don't like it!!!" but what's done is done! Lol, thank you!!

**TigerLilly1221 – **You're review made me feel all weird! I was like "Wails!!?!?!?! Oh gosh!!!!!" lol. Yet it was highly entertaining at the same time... Probably a bit like your dilema between Danny and Dougie? Maybe? Just a little bit? Hm???? Haha, never mind! I want to tell you everything that's going to happen but I don't want to ruin it!! Gah, I've got to move on otherwise I'll give it all away! Hope you liked this chapter! Bit of Ella/Harry time to distract you =]

**Fletcher X - **I'm going to give you a very special pill that will help you calm down lmao. Dude, I opened my email and the first thing I saw was "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!" I was like "oh no! She's gonna kill me!!!!" lmao. But 'tis all good, my lovely friend! All will be revealed in good time =] You just need to keep taking these lovely virtual pills and deep breaths. There we go. Feel better? Good, because I would feel guilty if you hyperventilated =]


	19. The Monster in the Closet

**All righty guy! It's been... what? Three days? Not THAT bad, right? Still freaking out a bit because of my schools "finals." Blah. **

**It may seem as though I've died for the next week or so. Fear not, my lovlies! I am alive! (Unless you SOMEHOW hear differently...)**

****************

"Let's get this party started!" Harry sang as he plugged in his ipod and turned the volume all the way up. I could barely hear myself think, let alone hear him speak. We were packing away all of the groceries, the large group of bags stacked onto his kitchen table, some even sitting on the floor.

I decided to grab all of the canned goods, stuffing them into two separate grocery bags and lugging them down the stairs with me. Dougie and Danny joined Harry in the kitchen, probably eating more then what they'd put away.

Boys...

I opened Harry's pantry, looking at the empty, dusty shelves in distaste. A small string hung from the ceiling, connecting to a single clear light bulb. I pulled the string as I set the bags down on the ground, closing the door behind me and setting to work.

I listened to the music from upstairs and sang along as I began tucking away the massive amounts of soup, beans, and rice. Harry would have a perfectly organized pantry by the time I was finished with it. No longer would he live like an anorexic.

Suddenly, a song by Natasha Bedingfield began to play clearly through Harry's ipod dock. The words and guitar fluttered through the wooden walls of the pantry, meeting my ears and stopping me in my tracks, a can of refried beans clattering out of my hand and onto the floor.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

_Cause someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do_

_You're not easy to find..._

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise..._

Since when did Harry have music like this on his ipod? Music that literally spoke for me? The words hung loosely in the air, spinning around and taunting me as though fully aware of my current situation.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love without being told?_

_Someone tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soul mate for everyone..._

God, was this what torture was like? Someone slapping you in the face with information you already know, but were trying to avoid like the plague? I continued stacking the last few cans of beans, no longer caring if they were place in symmetrical order with the other cans. I just needed Harry to turn the song off.

_Here we are again, circles never end_

_How do I find the perfect fit_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line_

Could Natasha shut _up_ for a moment? Seriously, I know your pain, girl! We can mope in self pity together! But please don't make me feel all this alone. It's not helping in the slightest.

I pushed away from the shelves, finished with my job and heading to the door, intending to have Harry change the song. I reached the door, dusting off my hands and jimmying the doorknob.

It didn't move.

I frowned, wiggling the knob some more before panic began to set it. In frustration, I began violently spinning the knob in every direction, hoping it would eventually give and unlock.

I was stuck in the closet.

My heart beat quickened as my slight claustrophobia set in. The music continued to blare on from upstairs, making it nearly impossible for anyone to hear me. I bit my lip, trying to figure out what to do as I backed up to the furthest wall, sliding down and sitting in a ball.

I reached towards my pocket, praying that I had my phone only to remember that it'd died and it was charging on my bedside table. I was completely stuck.

"Harry!" I yelled, dust flying off of the small shelves around me but not moving any farther than that. The music continued to blare on from upstairs, and I heard a huge cry of laughter as something funny happened.

They'd need to come for me eventually, right?

I took a deep breath and let my head rest on my legs that I had pulled tight against my chest. I suddenly regretted leaving my sweatshirt on Harry's couch as the slight chill from the concrete touched my bare arms. The light above me flickered as the boys crashed into something upstairs, sounding another huge burst of laughter seconds after.

I groaned in frustration.

"HARRY!" I yelled, knowing that I wouldn't be heard but unable to give up. He would realize that I'd been gone for too long. He would come downstairs and open the door for me.

What if it was locked on the outside too? Did he have the key?

Fear and panic started to settle in on me again as the boys wrestled upstairs, the small light bulb flickering on and off again. I bit my lip as I looked around, trying to find something to jimmy the lock with.

Well, I knew I wouldn't starve. I had cans of beans and rice and soup to save me. Thank god...

Except I didn't have a can opener. Just my freaking luck.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love without being told?_

_Someone tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soul mate for everyone..._

The song ended, leaving a silent gap as a new song was put on.

"Harry!" I yelled, demanding that he come get me. A new song started playing the moment I spoke his name, starting in with loud drum beats and guitar riffs.

I would never get out...

A huge bang happened from upstairs, causing the light to flicker and turn off, sending me into complete darkness. I gasped and jumped up, trying to find the string in order to turn the light back on, rapidly pulling it again and again.

I was alone, in the basement, in the dark.

Oh my god.

I curled back into my ball on the ground, tucking my head securely onto my chest and between my legs as I imagined being anywhere else but there. I was on the moon. I was in Hawaii. I was laughing with Harry. I was in college....

I _wasn't _locked in Harry's basement cupboard.

As I was wallowing in self pity, I didn't notice the sound of feet coming down the wooden steps into Harry's basement. I didn't recognize the door opening in front of me as a small sliver of light gleamed through the opening. I didn't even notice as someone came rushing in to see if I was all right until I heard the door click shut behind them.

"No!" I yelled, springing up from my position and colliding with whoever was crouching above me.

"Bloody hell, Ella! What is going on?!" Danny Jones' voice swore loudly as I cradled my head, a small throbbing feeling emanating from my frontal lobe.

"The door! It shut! We're locked in!" I cried, pushing around him and banging on the door.

"No fucking way," he sighed, moving me aside and searching for the doorknob in the dark. I groan, tears nearly welling up in my eyes as my _new _situation presented itself.

Things were just getting better and better, weren't they?

"We're locked in..." He mumbled, giving up on the doorknob.

"No shit, Sherlock," I retorted, unable to hold back the comment. He ignored me and ruffled with his pockets for a moment, suddenly pulling out a small, glowing object.

"You have your phone!" I sighed, relief washing through me.

"No shit, Sherlock," He sneered in a high pitched voice, swearing momentarily after his comeback.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, nervous about his new anger.

"I've got no service down here..." He muttered, angrily snapping his phone shut again.

"Don't shut it! It'll be dark!" I cried, trying to grab the phone out of his hand in order to reopen it.

"Back off, will you? I can do it," Danny snapped, pushing my hands away and opening his phone once again. He shined it around the pantry a few times, taking in our surroundings before focusing the light on me.

"I never even knew Harry had this down here-" He stopped suddenly as he looked over me, his eyes widening in shock as he stared.

"What? Is there a spider!?" I asked, spinning around to look at the black abyss behind me. Danny didn't answer in words, but moved closer to me, spinning me around to face him. I stared up at him in confusion, wondering where his sudden advancement had come from and why his eyes were fixated on my chest.

"Jones, if you even think for one second that-" He cut me off, glancing up to my eyes before looking down again, no more than a foot away from me.

"It was you," he choked out, his eyes horrified as he looked up at me again.

"What're you... what do you mean?" I whispered, sudden fear sinking over me.

The creepy glow from his phone focused above us, lighting the top halves of both our bodies. I anxiously watched as Danny's hand came up and touched the Sun and Moon pendant on my chest.

"It was you..." He spoke again as his touch lit fires across my skin.

Things were just getting better and better, weren't they...

************

**alysmiley – **You can totally have one of my brothers if you want. I've got two. I kind of like my older one so you can have the little guy. (He's actually 14 so he's not THAT little...) ANYWAY! You're compliments literally made me go "AWWW!" out loud. Seriously! You called me sweet! I don't know I just found it adorable =] So thank you, lovely. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It went from a sibling bonding one to a DUN DUN DUNNNN drama!!! Wohoo!!! (and I'll apologize in advance for the slight cliffy. Don't hate me!!)

**ducky – **Let me begin by saying that I love your anonymous name. Ducky? Um. HOW AWESOME? Yeah lol. Secondly, THANK YOU! I still find it absolutely shocking to hear from my silent readers. I honestly cant tell you how happy I am that you're enjoying it! You're amazing!

**Alexis Gage – **I liked the sibling bond between them. It's oddly like me and my older brother. Slightly WEIRD that I made Harry like my brother... but oh wells! Ha, and you say "anyways" too! I've been saying it so much lately! You know when you'll get like... a random word that you'll start saying a lot? Yeah, for some reason, THAT'S my new one. Fun... =] Thank you!!!

**ArtemisPhantom – **Oh gosh, you're mad at Ella! Lmao, I loved how most of your review was in capitals. And I feel bad for Dougie too! He always gets the back end of the stick in my stories. (Well, not my stories on FF, but the ones in the notebook hidden away under my bed. Oooh!!) lol. A friend of mine wanted to do a spin off for him, just so he'd get a super duper happy ending. I'm on board with it!!!

**CrushedCoppelia (You get two! Right? Yeah!) - **Thank you!!! And even though TECNICALLY the house is more Ella's then Danny's, she's not QUITE as forward as your lovely Tallulah is. Ella's slightly passive aggressive. She'll let things go while holding a grudge at the same time. Kindaaa annoying lol. And I'm sorry, but you're picture theory doesn't really come into play. But you know that by now... so lmao. OKAY!!

ANNNDDDDD Danny was a good boy for once =] He probably assumed Ella was PMSing or something like that, so he backed down fairly quickly. Smart man. And I'm not quite sure that I'm a huge fan of McFights. I love the drama in them (Wohoo!!) but I'm not quite sure if it's ready for this story... Maybe though... Hm... Now you've got ME thinking! lol

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Female-ness is totally a real word in the female world. Every girl understands what you're trying to say =] I mean, how can a girl LIVE without another set of X chromezones there to rant to? (Don't think I spelled that right... my computer is saying I didn't... but it wont give me the right way... Hm... oh well.) Thank you!!

**TigerLily1221 – **Thank you! I do _try _to make a few of my chapters with subtle humor. What kind of McFly story would it be without major sarcasm and idiotic jokes? And no, I will NOT tell you what's going to happen. I've ruined Harry Potter, Star Trek, AND all my other stories. I refuse to give this one away!! (Did you know Dumbledore _dies_?!?!?! lmao!) Thank you, lovely!!

**Twisted Emotion – **Oh no! Are you okay? You don't have the swine flu, right!?!? (Just kidding!) I hope you feel better soon! I'm sending you a virtual bowl of soup. You're choice what kind =] Tomato? Broccoli and cheese? (I'm not a huge fan of the chicken noodle cause I'm a vegetarian, but if you REALLY want it then I might make an exception =]) Feel better!!!! [Insert soup here. Yum!]

**zabster95 – **Aw, thanks =] Gosh, my favorite McFly guy? I feel like I've been through phases with them! A few years ago I started out liking Danny. Like A LOT. Collages and everything! Then when he changed his hair to curly, I kind of naturally went for Dougie =] And NOW... well... I kind of LOVE Tom. It's probably unhealthy =] He and Dougie are at the top of my list. (Funny, I've never really been that into Harry...) What about you, lovely? =]

**imaginationandme (Dude you got a bazillion + 1) – **I think I'll just reply to these in one paragraph. I like Izzy being in on the secret. It's girl bonding time =] and yeah, wasn't Danny kind of a romantic when he went on his blubbering about her? I thought it was sweet! (ha, and _I _was writing it!!) And I really DON'T want to hurt Doug, but it may be a bit necessary. In the beginning when I first started writing this out I hadn't thought about Dougie playing a third wheel – it just kind of happened! But I haven't really written a love-triangle story before, so I guess for a first go that this is going pretty well. Thank you for the handful of reviews! You should get a virtual cookie =]


	20. Is This Actually Happening?

**HOLY CRAP (THIS ISN'T GOOD!)**

**My computer (which I got from my friend when she said it wasn't working and I took it and fixed it up) is having sever mental issues. It's already shut down on me TWICE as I tried to upload this. This is a warning. Not a test. Updates may be scarce!**

**I've already sent the document to my email so I won't loose the story. That was my biggest concern! Not all my schoolwork... no... my fanfiction story. Wow. **

**Here you go! I hope this works! Sorry to everyone who thinks this upload was a bit rushed. I just don't want my computer to pass away!**

************

My mind seemed to go completely blank as Danny and I stared directly at one another. I could practically hear the cogs churning in his brain, trying to pieced together all of the pieces of the puzzle. My mouth felt like it was stuffed to the brim with cotton balls, soaking up all of my spit and holding my tongue down, disabling my ability to speak. Danny's hand remained on my neck, holding the small pendant between his thumb and index finger, allowing his pinky to rest lightly below my collarbone.

My skin felt like it was on fire and I didn't want to put it out.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit as my initial instincts of denial overpowered every other part of my body.

"It was you... you were the girl from the party..." Danny breathed, allowing his warm, minty breath to wash over my face and numb my senses.

"I don't-"

"It _was _you! This is your necklace! You wore it that night!" Danny gasped, dropping the silver pendant and taking a step away from me. "Don't deny it! I _know _it was you!"

All of my senses seemed to return to me once Danny's hand left my skin. I was able to think again, though I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. It felt so cold with him across the small pantry, staring at me as though I was an alien.

I wasn't sure how to respond to him. Part of me was furious that he'd discovered everything. I wished that he'd remained ignorant – hurt by the fact that the mysterious girl had left him. Now that he knew, he could heal his wounded pride. I would end up getting hurt in the end.

Things just loved to come around in circles.

"I... but... I didn't know it was you, either!" I defended, glaring over at him as he continued to shine the dim phone light in my direction. His own expression was silhouetted, hiding his reaction from me. It was very unfair.

"But you _saw _me! You knew it was me and you didn't say a thing! You just ran away!" I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset. I was completely lost and had no idea how to protect myself from his onslaught. I ran my hands through my hair, sighing in frustration and sliding back onto my spot on the floor, leaning against the wall. Danny continued to breathe deeply, almost demanding a response as he stood above me, light shinning down in my eyes.

"Danny, we _hate _each other! It was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me! I didn't know what to think or what to say so I just ran off. Would you get that light out of my eyes?!" I snapped, glaring up at him. He readjusted the lights position, focusing it above my right shoulder instead of directly in my face. The cast off of the light's shadow illuminated his own features as his tight face demanded an explanation.

"You could've let me know instead of just letting me go on and on about the mysterious party girl! I've told all the guys about you!"

"Yeah! And you _lied _about me!" I yelled, realizing that I had the upper hand. It was time to back _him _into a corner.

I watched as his face fell as he was called out. His eyes darted around nervously as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Just admit it, Danny. You didn't want to look like you got stood up so you twisted the story for your favor. How noble of you." I spoke clearly, content that I was no longer at fault.

"What was I supposed to do? Explained how this random girl had me wrapped around her little finger, then dumped me in less than a second? I had no idea what I'd done wrong!"

"That's how I normally feel with you, Danny! I never know what I do wrong and yet you continue to hate me!" I screamed, standing up and facing him more fully. "Year after year we continue to fight and I'm tired of it! All I ever wanted was peace and it'll never be! For _one night_ we were fine with each other and we _didn't even know it_. I'm tired of this, Danny! Tired of all the fighting and the hating. If you have to hate me, fine, be my guest. But I don't hate you. I'm done." I finished, all of my adrenaline boiling out of me, leaving me slightly lethargic. I dropped my head, stepping away again and leaning against the wall.

Danny sighed loudly, his eyes shutting in frustration as I moved away. He shook his head, smoothing his hands over his face and sighed again.

"I don't hate you, Ella..." He whispered, opening his eyes to look at me seriously.

"What? You-"

"I've never actually _hated _you... hate is such a strong word..." He continued, looking away as though in defeat.

"Then... _why?_" I had to ask. Years we wasted fighting with one another when it was completely avoidable. Those were precious years that we could never get back. I felt conflicted as joy and anger pulsed through me at this new information. Danny had never hated me.

Danny continued to avoid my gaze as though that would help him avoid answering my question. He paced around the small pantry, his arms locked across his chest and his breathing loud. I watched patiently, waiting for him to speak as I slid back down against my wall. His eyes darted in my direction a few times, nervously looking away each time I caught him.

"_Why, _Danny?" I repeated, urging him on as my curiosity grew larger than my patience.

He took a deep breath before stopping his pacing, his body facing away from me in defeat. I'd never seen him so vulnerable before. His shoulders were slumped forward and his head hung low, causing his dark auburn hair to cascade in small curly locks before his eyes. He faced away from me, staring determinedly at the door before he finally began speaking.

"I don't really know..." He whispered, his answer not really as climactic as I'd thought it would be.

"What do you mean you don't know? That's complete bullocks, Danny-"

"Ella..." He cut me off, spinning around slowly, "with you, everything has always been a competition." He began, his eyes still nervously looking anywhere but in my direction.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"It has _everything _do to with this. The very first time I saw you, I..." Danny gulped, meeting my eyes for a moment before quickly rushing his words. "I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I would've given anything to just _talk _to you..." I could barely keep up with his words as he spoke them so fast. "And then you came over to me, flirting and everything and I fell for it. I was putty in your hands and then you embarrassed the crap out of me... I had to get you back..."

I was completely speechless as he rambled on. I'd never known his side of the story or why he always acted the way he did. I'd always assumed it was just because he was an asshole. Not because...

"Things weren't supposed to go as far as they did. You weren't supposed to get me back for getting _you _back. It was like a never ending cycle! We both had to get the last shot in... This entire time, Ella, I haven't been doing this because I hate you. I've never hated you..." He trailed off, finally looking down to meet my stunned gaze. "I've never, ever hated you." He concluded, sighing loudly as his eyes tried to compel some unknown emotion. I couldn't read them in the almost black lighting.

"Danny... I..." My voice choked, unable to finish. It was hard concept to understand. Everything that I'd thought for the past five years had been completely incorrect. Danny had a wholly different side to the story.

"Look... I'm not asking for forgiveness or anything... I just don't want you to continue thinking that I hate you. I could never hate you..." He spoke lightly, shaking his head to himself as though trying to erase the thought from his mind.

"This is so..." I still couldn't find the correct words to describe the situation. My vocabulary was so limited...

"I'm not lying to you," he quickly jumped in, his eyes still trying to convey something. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm not trying to trick you or anything,"

"Yeah, I know you're not... It's just... a lot to take in, that's all." I assured him, looking away and staring blankly down at my shoes.

"Oh..." Danny seemed shocked that I'd accepted it so easily.

I watched his feet move in my direction as he slid down my wall, sitting directly on my right. I moved over slightly as his bare arm brushed against my own, sending bolts of lightning through my nerves. It shocked me as his warm skin touched my chilled body, comforting me. It shocked me so much that I repelled it, shifting casually in the other direction.

He didn't really seem to notice.

"So... now what, then?" Danny asked, his voice actually whispering but sounding very loud in our close proximity. I cleared my throat, trying to find my voice so I could speak clearly. It was very difficult with him less than an inch away from me.

"I don't... want a repeat of last time," I stated honestly, turning my head in his direction and looking at him seriously.

"Last time?"

"When I stayed over your house. We were on decent terms and then... at the cafe?" I explained, embarrassed as I remembered my actions.

"Oh yeah... no, let's not do that again," he chuckled, glancing down at his lap and hissing slightly as he probably remembered the coffee in his lap.

"Yeah... sorry," I smirked, trying not to show my amusement. Danny squinted his eyes in my direction, a small smile playing on his lips as my composure broke.

"Is Ella Judd really _apologizing_? Are pigs flying?!" He laughed, nudging me casually with his shoulder as he joked.

"Appreciate it, Jones. It's a rare event," I smiled, unable to stop myself. Danny chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes and letting our conversation fall to a natural end. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say or do next. It was so foreign, being with Danny like this. It was like we were meeting each other all over again.

"You know, I really did have fun with you at the New Year's party," Danny spoke after a moment, his arms folding around his legs as we sat hip to hip. My cheeks flushed red, and I appreciated the darkness in the room so he couldn't see.

"I know. I heard you talking about it... a lot," I laughed, my blush growing as I spoke. He gave a nervous laugh as he suddenly realized that I'd heard him every time he had spoken about the Mysterious Party girl.

"Ha... well... I just said that stuff to the guys... to, you know... Um... I was just playing it up a bit..." He stuttered an anxious smile on his face as he tried to redirect his meaning. "I just meant that... you know... hanging out with you was nice..."

"Oh yeah, right. Totally, that's what you meant. It had _nothing _to do with my expert kissing abilities. Nothing at all..." I smiled, teasing him as my stomach flipped thinking about it.

"Well, admit it. You were _just _as into it as I was, if not more." Danny shot back, a cocky smile on his face. My mouth fell open in shock as I slapped his shoulder, causing him to just laugh.

That was a first.

"I wasn't the one who was saying how much of a _connection _there was. Or that it _was just amazing_, to all of my friends!"

No, I just said it in my head...

"I bet you thought it."

Ouch. How did he know?  
"Ha, I knew it!" He laughed as he read the expression on my face.

"What? I didn't say anything. And even so... it was just a kiss. No big deal..." Yeah, _right_.

"Oh really?" Danny suggested, turning his head in my direction swiftly.

"Yeah, really."

"So... if I were to... kiss you right now, you reckon you wouldn't feel a thing? It'd be no big deal?" He asked, his eyes locking on my own steadily. I gulped as my heart skipped a beat and my pulse quicken. Danny would definitely be able to call my bluff.

"No big deal," I agreed, shrugging my shoulders in what I hoped to be a nonchalant gesture. Danny's smile widened, a devilish look crossing his entire face. My worry grew.

"Really?" He breathed, his eyes flickering to my lips as his face slowly inched closer to my own.

"Really," I repeated, unable to move as my entire body became paralyzed. His hands came to rest on my shoulders and neck, brushing lightly against my exposed skin as his face moved closer and closer towards my own. It took everything I had not to shudder and moan in response to his touch. I never knew how much I needed it...

"I beg to differ," he whispered, a knowing smile still evident on his face as our noses brushed. My mouth hung open slightly, instinctually willing him to come closer – to touch me. "I think you really," he paused to kiss the corner of my mouth, "really," his lips moved to the other corner, "want it..." He hovered just above my own lips, smiling evilly and breathing heavily.

"That's what you think," I mumbled, sounding drunk. I realized that I'd totally sold myself out but I was way beyond caring. Every single one of my thoughts was completely consumed by Danny. His smell, his face, his lips, his touch... Everything...

"So, so stubborn, Ella..." He chuckled, tilting his lips away from my mouth and kissing just beneath my earlobe and working his way down to my collarbone. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning... my neck was my weak spot...

"I'm not... stubborn," I tried to defend myself, but we both knew it was pointless.

"Oh really?" He whispered, licking his way up to my jaw line and blowing cool air over the damp skin. He was evil. Pure evil.

"Mhm..." I was able to disguise a slight moan...

"Then admit it... admit you want this, too," He whispered, moving his lips upward again so his eyes were level with my own. I held his gaze, trying to telepathically communicate that I needed him without having to admit it out loud. He knew my weakness...

But... He wanted it. He'd just said it... he just wanted me to agree with him. Could I do that? He knew exactly how to wind me up...

His lips caressed my neck again, waiting for me to answer.

I was nearly beyond words.

I'd never been so overwhelmed in my life! How irrational was it for this stupid boy to have such an effect on me! To have such control...

Two could play that game.

"You admit it first," I answered back, smiling devilishly as I bent forward and ran my hand slowly up and down his chest. "Admit that you want me just as much, if not more," I continued to whisper, moving my hand slower and deeper each time.

His eyes seemed to widen in shock for a moment as he registered what I was doing. I never went down without a fight.

"What if Harry comes... down," Danny asked, though I wasn't sure if he was really concerned or if he was trying to direct my hand.

"He's busy," I smirked, extremely proud that I'd pulled into the lead. I was winning.

Danny's gaze met mine for a split second before the urgency in his pupils began to fade. He smiled an actual smile, leaning forward and pulling my hand that was caressing his chest with him, holding it between both of his own.

"I want you," Danny whispered, holding my shocked stare as his words sank in. "I've always wanted you," It almost sounded like a promise.

"You... did?" I was childish enough to ask.

"Don't make me say it again," he laughed, bending his head and burying it in the crook of my neck. "It's your turn, anyway..."

"I want you, too," I whispered back, pulling his head back up to my level before leaning forward and catching his lips with my own.

We could've stayed like that forever...

************

**_ducky_ – **Duckeeehhyyyyy!!!!! ooh I'm loving that =] Thank you! I was hoping that I wasn't making the story TOO dramatic. I was worried that there were maybe too many twists, you know? So thanks for saying that. I'm glad it's all understandable =] And YOU rock my friend!!

**Funkysam94 –** Hello Funky!!! Your name kinda made me laugh! But not in a bad way. I just found it entertaining. Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE hearing from you! Sorry if the future updates are a bit spread out. My computer is being a right IDIOT and might totally crash on me any second. Yeah. It's _that _serious. Like a heart attack. (Well... maybe not _that _serious...) Thank you!!!

**Younggryffindor – **Don't die! That would be more devastating then Lost or that American Idol thing you mentioned! (Sorry... I don't watch either. Sorry!) AND I TOTALLY AGREE. If I could be locked in a closet with ANYONE on the planet, it would HAVE to be Tom. Seriously, I would probably lock it on purpose, just to make sure it happened. Gosh I love him... not normal lol. And are you in Hawaii? Um... I think I'm mega jealous. Seriously.

**Fletcher X – **It's okay that you didn't reply! I don't like hounding people for reviews. I feel like I'd be inconveniencing them and I don't like putting on the pressure! So review whenever you have time or you feel like you wanna. I really LOVE hearing from you, but no pressure =] I know exactly what you mean about being busy too. End of the school year cramming and all that jazz, right? Ha, and I hoped you liked the update! You can get life now!!! No more life and death situations!!!! =]

**gnarly- - **GNARLLYYYYY!!!! I love your name. Honestly. And thank you SO much for reviewing. I loveeee hearing from new readers (or old readers speaking up. It's all lovely =]) And I can't tell you too much about Dougie! It'll give too much away! I _want _to tell you like... everything but if I do it'll ruin everything!! Haha, ANYWAY. Thank you. Peace lovely =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **I'm amazingly happy that my last chapter made you happy. (Confusing much? Yeah.) And google is my spell check too. And you're too observant for your own good! _I _completely forgot I had Dougie upstairs! Nice notice!! And speculating is how you spell it. (Spell check. Oh the lovely inventions we come up with =]) Andddd oh my gosh now I really want summer!! Why must you do this to me?!?!? lmao i love you =]

**TigerLily1221– **YOU!!!! OH MY GOSH I FEEL LIKE A STALKER BUT I KNEW YOUR COUSINS TWEET TO TOM!!! How horrible is that? That I _knew _which one you were talking about? I feel like a freak lmao. It's such a small world... weird... And I hope the kissies in this chapter were enough to satisfy you. Just prepare for the future =]

**Twisted Emotion – **I'm so happy you're feeling better! Was it because of my tomato soup? I bet it totally was. What can I say? It's made of awesome =] Sorry about the cliffy last chapter though! I decided that I had to separate these two though, because if I made it one it would be longgg. This one was sweet though to make up for my unfairness yesterday lol =] (Guess your kissing scenario was correct!)

**zabster95 – **I'm so so sorry for the cliffy! It was necessary though! I wanted everyone to know that Danny FINALLY found out it was her, but if I continued it, it would be MAJORLY long. So I still feel really bad, but know that I didn't do it on purpose! Oh, and I'm a sophomore in high school. Two more years until I'm outta here!!!

**imaginationandme – **You just made it into the reviews! It must be fate! My server crashed TWICE and then I see I have a new email with a new review. It must've been waiting for you to send it in lmao. Ha you're the ONLY person who liked that I did a cliffy! I was so sorry that I had to do it!!! But I'm glad that you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry about your story!!! God that sucks! Are you going to have to reupload it all? Major bummer! I'm going through ALMOST the same thing. My computer is being a complete freak and I thought I lost this ENTIRE story twice already!! So scary!!!!

**Hollis202 – **You JUST made it! Literally one more minute and I would've missed you! Whew! Ha and I LOVE it when characters say "no shit, sherlock.." idk why. It's just fun to type I guess! I wanted to put in an "elementary, dear Watson," but it wouldn't fit =[ And thank you! We can suffer in finals sadness together!


	21. Author's Note!

**SO IT'S HAPPENED! **

**That's right folks. You better believe it. My computer crashed. **

**Gone. Dead. Expired. Boom. DONE. **

**Aren't we happy that I saved everything? [I think I'm going to cry.]**

**So now I'm back on my ancient desktop computer. It hums very loudly and is from the 1990's. Updates will be much, much slower. **

**I've decided to answer your reviews even if I'm not updating right now. (Sorry about the A/N by the way! Normally I HATE doing them! But this was necessary…)**

**On a happier note – I went to a concert last night for this band that's from my state. They stopped touring for a while because of the horrible economy so they could focus on their jobs and families and such, and they had a reunion concert last night. It was amazingly epic. Honestly. I got elbowed in the boob, but it was worth it. Go look up Zox if you want to see a lead singer who's just high on life =]**

****************

**imaginationandme – **I'm actually REALLY thankful that I emailed it to myself. I was thinking, "Oh watch. The next time I turn the computer off it wont restart and then I'll loose EVERYTHING." So I was safe and saved it. I _did _get a chance to save all my school stuff too, but it was a close call. I probably would've cried if I lost it though. If I didn't have my school stuff, I definitely wouldn't graduate. Scary! And I'm glad you liked the chapter! I've been itching to post it for so long! I was imagining the entire scene in my head and trying to describe everything that was happening. They were so cute! Yet very realistic at the same time. I didn't want to make them seem too lovey-dovey and then loose themselves. Ella wouldn't be Ella if she didn't put up a LITTLE fight lol. And "Hearts are meant to be broken," OH GOSH! I don't want to break Dougie's fictional heart! That'll break _my _heart!! Lmao. Poor Dougs… Anyways, thank you!!!

**Twisted Emotion – **Ha, I loved that you're "dancing happily." That's wonderful! I hope no one sees you though. They'd think you were crazy and it'd be all my fault! Bummer lol. Ugh and "catastrophe" is an understatement! If I lost this story… Gosh… I'd freak! I just finished typing it all up (So yeah… story's finished!) and if I lost in RIGHT after I finished it… Ugh that'd be the worst day of my life! (Exaggeration, obviously… But you get the picture lol) I'm so upset that I lost my laptop though. It was a piece of junk but it was _my _piece of junk. =[ Oh well. I'll just start saving up for a new one. I'll get there in like… 10 years. Blah.

**Random n' Proud – **Dude, you've got NO idea just how happy I am that you're not dead. And that you like the story. And that you're not dead. Yeah! Lol. I can't believe you spent all that time reading it! That's precious time that you'll never get back! (Reference: Simon Amstell via Never Mind the Buzzcocks. Yay!) You flatter me. Honestly! I don't know WHY people choose to review this story! I mean, I'm not complaining but I'm just as shocked as you are! I feel like I need to pay you all. With cookies because I'm broke… But pay you all somehow! Annddd my school thingy. I got to a network of schools called "The Met." They're part of The Big Picture Network. (I'm not sure what that means. My teachers just tell me to say it whenever people ask.) It's pretty much made of awesome. I love it. SO MUCH! They've got schools all over the place. Across the states and in some European countries. It's pretty nifty. So lovely, I love you and I missed you and I'm glad that you're back. Don't scare me like that again, okay!?! I was about to call secret services to find your butt! Ha, that would've been funny…

**Gnarly- - **Haha, THANK YOU! I'm glad that you still enjoy it. I'm kind of nervous that at some point, I'm going to put up a chapter that NO one enjoys and then I'll loose all my lovely fanfiction friends. So I'm glad that it's still on the "good list" and I hope it remains that way. The thing that I'm worried the most about is Dougie… we've got some majorly devoted Doug Fans! I don't want to upset the swarms!! Lol. Thank you!!!

**Alysmiley – **I apologize for my well done torture! It's not a very good talent lol. I'm glad you liked it, so thank you! I was looking through the review pages to see if you reviewed chapter 20 and I couldn't find one (I'm not saying you had to! I'm just apologizing in case you did and I couldn't find it!!!) Sorry! I could be completely blind and miss it… I like to acknowledge everything that people say lol. So thank you! Sorry if I missed it! But otherwise it's fine!!!!!!!!

**Ducky – **I'll admit as well, romance novels are my guilty pleasure. People talk down about them all the time but how can someone deny the cute fluffiness and drama of a fictional love fest!?!?! I love it!! Lol. And sorry that I couldn't curb your curiosity with a new chapter today =[ I'm working on getting all the bugs out. BLAH!! (and I feel as though we're about to get into one of those "You rock," "No, YOU ROCK," "NO, YOU ROCK!" "NO YOU ROCK!!!!" Kind of debates. Just so you know. You rock =]) lmao.

**Zabster95 – **How could _anyone _not like Danny's smile!!! It's so freaking adorable! Like… like…. A cute puppy or a kitten or something! You just HAVE to love it!! That's impossible!! Ah… and 8th grade… Oh the memories of middle school… Blah, Junior High was the worst time of my life lol. High school is much, _much _better. Or at least for me it is. I hope you like it! Don't worry about it. They make it seem much more difficult than it actually is. You'll do great =]

**Hollis2020 – **I'm glad that _all _your "finallys" were answered. Family time, Danny/Ella time, cute Danny time, and love/hate relationship time. Wooh that's a lot to be waiting for! I'm glad I got it all out there for you lol. Hm… and long distance exam buddy… Has a ring to it, doesn't it? _Technically _I don't do _exams_but this EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, thing called Gateway. I have to give an hour long presentation on EVERYTHING that I've learned to like… 20 random people and if I don't pass _I don't go on to 11__th__ grade_. How terrifying is that!?!?! It basically RULES MY LIFE!!! I've already cried once! No lie! (And now my tummy hurts a bit… lmao) ANYWAY. I need to stop thinking about it. Thank you for the lovely review! =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Dude, I look forward to _answering _your reviews almost as I enjoy updating. No joke! So it's no biggy that you like reading them almost as much as the story! That actually makes me happy lol. I like that you're enjoying everything! I was worried that people would get annoyed with these after awhile, but it seems pretty dang popular! Some people get really upset that they didn't get a response at the end and then I feel super guilty lol. It's a bit strange… And sorry I wasn't able to get a chapter up today. There are still about… seven left? Things are just a biitttt hectic! And you're going to Pennsylvania? I USED TO LIVE THERE!! I lived way down deep in the left hand corner (lmao that sounded so stupid!) in Pittsburgh. Home of Heinz Ketchup! Where are you going? Ah… I miss PA just a bit now… And I'm actually very thankful that you went from a silent reader to a full out major reviewer! I love hearing from you! And typing your username! Lol. It's quite fun! And I'm glad you liked the chapter. Getting a bit mushy, isn't it =] Aww… sweet romance. Le sigh…

**TigerLilly1221 – **So technically I don't _know _you're cousin. I was just looking at Tom's twitter page and I noticed that he said the whole "only geeks would get that" thing and I was like "Hm… I'm too much of a geek to pass this up." And I HAD to check out what he was referring to so I clicked it and yeah lol. That's my boring stalker story. I was geek enough to understand it =] I still can't believe Tom read Twilight and _enjoyed _it. All of my guy friends who've tried to read it stopped halfway and were like "this book is going to ruin relationships everywhere." Lmao. All because Edward is just _too _awesome. But I guess Tom is Edward like enough then. Just minus the fangs. =] AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HAPPY! SHE LIKES HIM! SHE REALLY, REALLY LIKES HIM!! Lol haha and you're "But jeez, Dougie's going to be pissed" made me laugh so hard! I don't know why either. It just made me spit my tea out =]

**Younggryffindor – **Is it horrible that I only _just _found out what the cabbage patch dance is? My little sister had to explain it to me lmao. It's quite cute, but looks too much like the snoopy dance. Oh wells =] AND YES! IT WAS THE SCENE! THE ONE THAT WE'VE ALLLLL BEEN WAITING FOR! Gosh, I was SO happy that I was posting it. 20 CHAPTERS LATER AND THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER. It didn't even feel that long… Wow… And technology can never, ever be trusted. Ever. I'm torn between stabbing my laptop and trying to resuscitate it. God damn these love/hate relationships! (Horrible pun. Please pretend that I never said that. Oh gosh…) And yes. You can definitely say that it was hot. Definitely. =]


	22. A Little Chat With Izzy

**Hey everyone! I've been having an amazingly HORRIBLE week and I figured that posting part of the fic would make me happy. It's actually brightening my spirit a bit. I was really shocked to see that people reviewed the A/N! Your replies are at the bottom =]**

**Annddd! Someone had mentioned trying to find me on Twitter. I totally just realized that it's another place where I can talk to you guys! So if you want to follow me (so weird! It's like stalking except cooler!) my username is Ringoisastarr. I have a URL for it on my profile page. And that's Ringo IS A Starr. Not Ringo Starr. It can get a bit confusing lol. **

**Anyway, hope to talk to you all there too! I love you guys! You honestly make my day ten thousand times better!**

***************

My mind was frozen in some kind of fiery, permanent ice from the moment our lips connected. Our tongues danced for dominance and our hands were free to roam wherever they liked. My mind continued to float in its hazy dream-like period even after we released one another. It was like I was living in an ongoing daydream, stuck in an alternative reality as we stared at each other, wide eyed and in completely shock. Even as the pantry door swung open, revealing a very confused Harry, my attention span couldn't branch away from Danny Jones.

I didn't really register what had happened until I slipped out of the pantry, leaving Danny to deal with a puzzled looking Harry on his own. My older brother didn't know how lucky he was. He just missed walking in on a very hot make-out session between one of his best friends and his little sister.

I darted up the stairs, grabbed Izzy who was lounging across Harry's couch, and locked us both in my room. I could faintly hear her asking me what was going on, her voice no louder then a faint buzz in my mind, though I knew she was probably speaking rather loudly. I was still trying to process everything.

"Ella? _Ella? _Are you _there_?" Izzy snapped her fingers in front of me, grabbing my shoulders to stop my subconscious pacing. I didn't even know that I was moving.

"What? Oh, yeah." I shook my head, trying to focus. It was very difficult.

"What is going _on_? You look extremely confused. What happened?" She prodded, her eyebrows creasing as she looked down at me in concern.

"I..." It was difficult to speak the words.

"What? Are you okay? Did Danny say something to you?" Izzy's expression started to grow outraged. I shook my head, knowing what she was implying.

"Danny... I kissed him. _Again_." I whispered, sitting softly on my bed and staring in shock at the wall facing me. Izzy gasped, jumping to sit next to me and pushing for information. I blinked as I remembered the feeling of his mouth... his hands...

I wasn't in troubles... right? This was... good... wasn't it?

How odd.

"No _way_! This is... how did _this_ happen? Is he mad? _Why _did you kiss him?" Izzy suddenly stopped speaking, pure confusion coloring her face. "You hate him?"

"Actually," I clarified, "I don't think I do."

"You don't?"

"No," I laughed a small chuckle, realization washing through me. "And he doesn't hate me either..."

"Okay, you better tell me what's going on _right now _or I will seriously scream," she demanded, looking over at me, her expression clearly stating "no funny business."

I then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened in the pantry. She was a very good listener. She gasped and awed at all the right parts. By the end of my story she had the smallest smile on her face, a pure look of happiness coating her features.

"I'm still kind of... dazed..." I confessed, plucking at a loose string from my duvet. "It's like it didn't really happen..."

"I'm still surprised that you slept over at his house," Izzy commented.

During my story when I'd recalled the part where Danny and I had slightly discussed our previous unspoken truce, I had to explain to Izzy that I'd left Harry's house when they were... being loud. A dark blush had spread across her face and still hadn't receded.

"I didn't know how to mention it to you without embarrassing the crap out of both of us," I laughed, though I didn't feel quite as ashamed as she did. I was still floating on cloud nine...

"Well... Harry's coming to my house tonight so you wont have to... go anywhere..."

Izzy stumbled over her words, shaking her head as she laughed, too. I found it slightly insane that we were discussing this. But... well, it was Izzy. Oh well.

"So I'll be here all alone tonight?" I asked, pondering the scenario aloud.

"Yeah," Izzy nudged me, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

"What?" I asked, wondering where her mind had gone.

"Well... you don't _have _to be alone," Her smile grew wider.

"What-" I paused as her words sunk in, "You mean.... invite _Danny_?" I asked, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Who else? The Queen?"

"That would be a sight..."

"It sure would," Izzy laughed, rolling her eyes. "But that's besides the point. Danny Jones and you? Together? That's more of a shock then you and the Queen hanging out."

"Really?"

"Um... _yeah_." Izzy laughed, her eyes wide with implications. "I would've thought it was nearly impossible..."

"Well," I spoke lightly, voicing my current thoughts. "Danny and I aren't technically together. We've just made out... twice... and god, it's great..."

"Do you have to be together for him to come over? Maybe you can go for a third time, then." Her mischievous smile reappeared on her face.

"Ha, thanks for your concern, Iz." I rolled my eyes, flopping down across my bed. "Could you do me a favor, though?" I asked her, sudden worry wading through me.

"Yeah, sure. What?"

"Could you kind of... _not _mention any of this to my brother? If anyone should tell him, it should be me, right?" I asked for clarification.

"I think that would be best. He might-" Izzy's words were suddenly cut off as my phone started vibrating on my night stand. I leaned across the bed, pulling it from it's charging chord and reading the caller I.D.

"I don't know this number..." I mumbled, showing her briefly.

"That's Danny!" She squealed, pointing eagerly towards the phone. "Answer it!"

"Okay, okay..." I mumbled, flipping it open and answering the call as she bounced next to me.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to repress my nerves.

"_Ella? Hey... it's Danny," _

"Oh, hey. Um... How are you?" What a stupid thing to say.

"_I'm good," _He laughed, _"Even though you did just kind of leave me alone with your confused brother a moment ago." _

"Oh, yeah... sorry about that. I was kind of out of it,"

"_Really?" _He seemed _too _pleased.

"For many different reasons, of course. I _had _been locked inside that pantry for a while. I was starting to feel claustrophobic." He totally knew I was bluffing.

"_Oh yeah, of course." _I could hear disbelief in his words. _"Anyway..."_

"Yeah?"

"_Well... I'm heading home now. I've got to get something together for our demo..." _I frowned, unable to really see _why _he was telling me this.

"Oh, okay." I replied lamely, unsure what the correct response was.

"Invite him over tonight!" Izzy whispered from beside me, her eyes wide with excitement. Was that what I was supposed to do?

"Hey, would you be able to come back over later tonight maybe? Harry's staying at Izzy's house and I wouldn't mind the company." I suddenly spoke, nerves reigniting in my stomach after a recently doused fire.

"_Really? Definitely! What time should I come round?" _He seemed excited. That was good, wasn't it?

"Maybe around 7:00?" I suggested, looking at Izzy for confirmation as I spoke. She nodded her head enthusiastically, a wide smile spreading across her proud face.

"_Cool. See you then, Ella," _

"Bye, Danny." I bit my lip to repress my smile as I hung up my phone.

"Will you hate me if I say that this is absolutely adorable?" Izzy asked, her smile still very evident.

"No... but why is it?"

"You don't see it?" She asked, her eyes alight. I shook my head no, still confused. "You two were literally the definition of enemies. The fact that you two are... well, are having some kind of relationship now that stuns me. You're into each other! It's the perfect ironic twist to your hate filled story! The most perfect love-hate relationship on the planet!" She was growing extremely excited as she spoke, flinging her hands in the air wildly. It was slightly scary.

"It's nice... I suppose..." I shrugged, slightly anticlimactic to her ranging enthusiasm.

"Suppose? This doesn't give you hope for other things that we think are normal? It makes me optimistic," She smiled, causing me to wonder if she was all right in the head. She could have her moments...

"Yeah... optimistic... right..." I agreed, shaking my head and laughing. She just rolled her eyes in my direction, unable to fathom my disinterest.

"You'll see, I know you will. You'll see just why this is so great soon." Izzy assured me, her face positive.

"Right..." I repeated.

"No, you will. You'll eventually see just how amazing this is."

"And I'll eventually be best buds with the Queen, too."

****************

**Holly360 – **That's fine that you weren't able to review! How was Belgium!? I've never been there before! Do you live near there? (Not to sound freaky, I promise!) Anyway! I'm glad that Danny and Ella finally got together, too. This relationship has been brewing for 20 chapters already! I was about ready to hack their fictional heads off! Hope you enjoyed this short chapter… The next few ones are all going to be a tad bit short… Hope no one gets mad! lmao

**CrushedCoppelia – **Doesn't the song fit perfectly! I was in the car with my dad when I heard it the first time and ALL I could think about was how perfectly it was made for Ella and Danny! I had, had, HAD to put it in! I'm not actually a huge Natasha fan, but that song was perfect lol. Quick question: You would grow _elf _ears before your brother got you out of your closet or something? I mean, I understand the gray hair but… is that _possible_? I'm trying to figure it out lmao =] Ha, and dude, by the end of our long-living business lives, we're going to be the riches cats in town. Mammoth babysitting/Pudding fights? Where can we possibly go wrong?! Haha, TAH TAH!

**Gnarly- – **Oh yeah, sorry! I've been replying at the bottom because my inbox gets kind of hectic when I reply the normal way! I love, love, LOVE answering everyone though, so this is my short-cut/cheating way. People say they don't mind so I guess it'll stick around! OH! And gnarly is one of my favorite words BECAUSE of the silent 'g'! Come on! How many silent G words are there, anyway!? Not a lot, I'll tell you that! And I AM one of the many people that enjoy legal stalking! I just put my twitter account on FF if you would like to add me (or whatever the young kids are saying these days!). If you don't want to, you don't have to, I just figure it'd be a nice way to stay in touch with everyone who's being so awesome to my story! Ugh… and don't even get me started on computer problems… I might stab this one before I've finished… Gah…

**Hollis2020 – **Whew! That's a relief! They do say that patience is a virtue! (That not a lot of people have nowadays… Slightly sad =[ ) Ugh and you're totallllyyyy right about depths of hell hatred towards exams/finals/presenting poop. I hate it all! I want it to drown in a pool of pee with rabid dogs spitting saliva at it! (Sorry if that was a TAD bit too graphic…) But you get my drift. And I never realized how much I rely on the computer for all this stuff! My internet is being a complete DICK (excuse the language! Normally I try to keep it down a bit on the FF. They don't like the big swears lmao) and logging me off every two seconds and I forgot to email something and blah blah blahhh! I'll stop my ramble now and get back to the story. I actually _like _that.

**Fletcher x – **Aw, I always smile at your cute little reviews. They're always just so sweet and kind. Thank you, lovely. Honestly, I'm having a pretty poo-rific week right now but talking to all you guys somehow makes it kind of better! Thanks!

**Ducky (hehe, technically you get two!) – YOU ROCK. **(I will keep this up. You've got no idea!)

ANNNNNDDDDD. I'm glad you enjoyed my random note. I felt that it was best to inform you all that I wouldn't be acting normal for the next week or two. Normally, I don't like doing chapters as A/Ns just because it kind of throws my mojo off for my story and my OCDness kicks in, but it was kind of necessary! And I DO regard you all as friends! To be completely honest, none of my normal friends know that I write stories! It's too personal to share with them, I think… so in a way, you guys know more about me then my actual friends do! How strange… Hm… but anyway, YOU'RE FROM SOUTH AFRICA?!?! Honestly, that's completely AWESOME. I've never been to any of the places in Africa before. I was supposed to go to Kenya for this water filtration thing last year, but I had to go to Switzerland instead. (Bummer? I'm not quite sure?) I kind of LOVE how the majority of my readers are from AROUND THE WORLD. That's like… networking to the max! Anyway, tah tah, lovely! You're too sweet!

**McFlYiNgHigH – **WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! First off, I was like "Wow, she OWNS with long reviews!" and then I was like "AW! But she LOST the first one!" Dude, I know EXACTLY how you feel! Poor girl! That's happened to me a few times and when it does, the second one just never feels quite the same, you know? Like it just wasn't the original or something… And you were in Philly! Oh this is totally making me miss PA. Kind of awesome that you were there for Memorial Day. I bet it was pretty epic? I'm in boring old Rhode Island now, where our only claim to fame is "We're the littlest state with the longest name!" How upsetting is that? I can NOT wait to get out of here! Going to England as soon as I turn 18 for college and a wonderful life consisting of beautiful British boys with lovely accents =] Doesn't it all just seem so freaking easy? I WISH.

**Alysmiley – **It's not really "rest in peace," but more like "rest in pieces." I feel like jumping up and down on it with a sumo wrestler. Yeah. Awful images… Ew! Man Boobs! (Sorry! Now I'm picturing it TOO much!) And I know there are TOOOOOO many Laura's out there in the world. Everywhere I go there is another Laura! In my school, we have TWO Laura K's! One is me and the other is my mini-me! It's quite weird… But thank you for the review! I put my twitter thing on my profile page here if you want to "follow" me. (Oh that is SO weird to say! I don't know why I can't get used to it!!) Ha, and you're too awesome. Thanks for the lovely review! Tah tahh!

**XMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Hello Lovely! How are you!?! Awesome hearing from you! Thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter… sorry it was a bit short! I don't really like posting chapters like this… I think it was only a page or so on Word! How crazy! My other's were at least 3-4 pages. I feel like I'm cheating you guys! Yet… it must be done! Anyway, sorry that I rambled like an idiot. Thank you!

**Zabster95 – **Mkay, either your friend is a lesbian or she has some underlying problem with Danny Jones. (No offence meant! I love lesbians! And… now that sounds weird! ANYWAY! Lmao!) Maybe your friend is like Ella and her and Danny had this weird fight that she's keeping from you and they secretly hate each other and that's why she says he's ugly. Gosh, he's like… sex on legs! (This reply is getting a bit kinky. I apologize lmao!) And the name of my school is kind of annoying… For short we call it the East Bay Met School, because that's my exact campus… but the actual name of the school is the Metropolitan Regional Career and Technical Center. I hate repeating it to people lol. They're like "What's the Met short for?" And then I have to explain it… It took me the longest time to remember it all! ANYWAY! Sorry for the uber ramble. I've been having some school trouble lately and now I can't seem to keep my mouth shut. TOODALLSSS.


	23. This is Too Good to be True

**HELLO EVERYONE! I 3 YOU! Anyway lol. Thanks to everyone who decided to follow me on twitter! Is it obvious that I've got no idea what I'm doing? My URL is still up on my profile for anyone who is still interested. Tah tah!**

****************

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I couldn't deny the completely shocked smile that spread across my face I gently slid my phone back into my pocket and made my way out Harry's front door into the cold January air.

_Ella Judd_.

If someone had told me a week ago that I'd be locking lips with her... let alone for the _second _time, I would've denied it ten times over.

Actually, it was technically the third time.

And even since our first time... nearly five years ago... I still couldn't get her out of my head. Maybe she was like some kind of drug; once you try it you immediately want more. But weren't drugs supposedly considered to be _bad _things?

Hadn't I once considered Ella a _bad _thing?

I shook my head as I walked down the street, my hands shoved deep in my pockets to protect my fingers from the numbing cold. Ella had walked these streets. She walked these streets _to my house_ once.

How weird.

For a moment, my thoughts continued to circle around the pretty brunette girl currently occupying my every thought until something much more serious decided to take over my mind.

Dougie Poynter.

Oh god, I was in so much trouble. We'd been inadvertently crushing on the same girl! I had focused all of my attention on the mysterious party girl (completely unaware that she was _right in front of me_) while Dougie seemed to fall into some kind of lust/obsession thing with Ella. When he'd first told me... I nearly had an heart attack. Ella. The girl I'd been having a war inside my head over.

Dougie had a thing for Ella? I thought it wouldn't even be an issue.

Apparently it was.

But I'd liked Ella first, right? Did that give me some kind of first dibs?

I'd liked Ella for years. _Years. _Ever since we first met.

Sure, I didn't show it quite right... but I'd felt it.

I denied it... a lot... but I'd felt it.

...But Dougie _said _it first.

But I couldn't just stand aside and let him have his way, could I? There was something so... addictive about kissing Ella. The way her fingers would dance across my skin or through my hair, almost in perfect synchronization with our lips...

God, just thinking about it...

Things would definitely be changing. Now that Ella _knew _my true feelings – that I don't hate her – things would never really be the same. How could they? It would be nearly impossible to go back and pretend none of this ever happened.

So what were we supposed to do about Dougie?

He'd told me in private that he'd had a thing for her... Dougie's "things" never work out so well. He never manages to catch on to a good bird! Always going after the ones who just wanted to use him... Poor Doug, finally finding a _nice girl _even though I clearly want her too...

This is going to be so hard on him.

If I were a true friend, I'd just let him have her. I would if it were any other girl. I would easily give her up for Dougie... Jeez, I'd probably die for the kid, too. He's like a brother to me. Bros before Hoes, right?

But this is _Ella Judd! _

I stopped in the middle of the cold, empty street, a new problem suddenly presenting itself.

Oh crap... she's a _Judd_. Harry will definitely kill me... at least after Dougie's had his go. I'd never considered him to be the super-protective type until a few moments ago when Ella left us alone in the basement. It worried me.

"_Don't do anything stupid with her, Dan! Seriously, she can usually hold her own but if you hurt her, I won't be nice..." _

"_Dan, just stay away, okay? Nothing good will come if you two keep this up..."_

I hadn't been sure if Harry was referring to the years of fighting between Ella and I, or if he had an idea about what was going on in his pantry before he came to release us.

All I knew was that he was pretty much serious.

How many levels of "dead" could I possibly be on? Dead in the dirt? Dead as a doornail? Sleeping like the dead?

And yet... the little smile still wouldn't brush off my face as I thought of meeting up with Ella later. She was like my personal drug; making me happy and calm just when I needed it most. Even during the most ridiculous situations.

I was so royally screwed.

****************

**That girl16 – **Thank you! Lovely to hear from you! Don't worry – the entire story is written so I won't leave you guys hanging. I hate it when that happens! The updates are going to be kind of slow, but they'll come eventually! And I'm happy that they finally got together too! It was inevitable! Thank you!!!

**Banana Rok – **Hello! Thank you! I feel as though you're a new reviewer… I had someone once who had "banana" in their name, but I don't think it was you… WOW! I'm an idiot. Obviously it wasn't you… you said that you were a silent reader… lmao, thanks for speaking up! You now get a lovely reply at the bottom! (It's probably not as special as I'm trying to make it sound lol) Anyway! Thank you for the compliment! It just randomly came to me one day and I was like "I wonder what would happen if a McFlyer fell for his enemy!" and then this story was born! GAH! I've been rambling! Tah tah!!

**Random n' Proud – **I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. Honestly. "For lack of a better word… ADORABLE!" That just made me smile!! Thank you! I didn't want it to be awkward but it was realistic, right? All the fluffy shizz? Lmao. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading it twice. It makes me a bit self-conscious but what the hay! Read it as many times as you like! Aw, and I'm glad you week got better =] Mines still in the process of becoming not _quite _as shitty… but it's pretty damn bad lmao. Anyway! Thank you! (I said that… 3 times in this review. One more? Yeah. THANK YOU!)

**XmcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Sorry this chapter didn't really answer your question about Dougie!!! I would answer it myself… but I don't want to give it all away! I think… the NEXT chapter will answer your question… I think… Yeah, that sounds about right. Thank you so much for your review. It made me smile! I'm glad you like the plot – a few people have been saying it's original but I thought there were a lot of stories out there with the love/hate thing going on? Hmm… who knows!!! Thank you!!!!

**Fletcher x – **We shall band together in our shitty weeks for now on. That way, when everyone/everything ELSE sucks, there will still be one positive thing! Oh we're geniuses! Lmao. Anyway, have you started following me on twitter? I can't really tell who is who anymore. Actually… I probably saw your name lol. I'm such a twitter noobie that I don't know what the hell I'm doing lmao. No one from where I'm from uses it. We're all facebook whores. And you need to stop guessing what's going to happen! I'm going to give it all away!!!!

**Ducky – **Let's agree to equally rock, then? Maybe that'll save us some characters as we type (though I'm on word and it's UNLIMITED CHARACTERS! MUWHAHAHAHA!) Dumb moment – OVER lmao. Anyway, I definitely still want to go to Kenya. I heard it's an epically life changing experience. Who wouldn't want one of those? And awesome about twitter! Let me know which person is you though, because I'm horrible at matching people up! And stop guessing what's going to happen! I'll end up giving it all away! (You can continue guessing if you REALLY want to. Who am I to complain what you review about!? Lmao) Tah tah loverly!

**Holly360 – **That's so cool! Wish I went on cool school trips to Belgium… Or anywhere really! Lol, anyway! Thank you for the review! I think that this was the last short chapter, so it wont really matter anyway for a bit lol. I usually think that I've got more chapters then I really do! Thank you lovely! =]

**Alysmiley – **There are just smiles going all around aren't there? I honestly look forward to posting so much just so I can sit on my computer for like an hour, composing all these replies. It's slightly crazy! And you're obviously alysmiley on twitter, yeah? Yeah, obviously lmao. Ha, and thank you! I like Izzy and Ella too! I kind of copy it about me and my best friend! But only a bit… my bestie is a TAD BIT more insane than Izzy is. (Okay, she's A LOT more insane lol) And this story _is _labeled as part humor! What kind of McFly story would it be if there wasn't immense sarcasm? Especially if she's Harry's sister. I can only imagine the sarcastic comments in that family lol. And I will never get sick of your rambling! I love it! (Slightly weird, but I promise it's not TOO sketchy!) I don't even know why I love it so much. I look forward to reading them all the time!!! So thank you!!!!

**Hollis2020 – **So I totally looked up your school and well… jesus Christ! (No pun intended lol) I'm kind of so happy that I don't go to a normal, really HARD high school. I would probably flunk out. Uggers. I bow down to you! And your fingers hurt? How on earth do you take a final with hurting fingers! That's like… one of the worst things that could happen! Ha, dude, I was SERIOUSLY thinking the other day that if I got a bad concussion or a seriously broken leg that it would probably earn me an extra week or so to work on my presentation. I was SERIOUSLY considering it. How horrible?! Ha, and I'm happy you're no longer scared of Izzy! She's lovely now!!! Yayyy!!! Thank you!!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **You poor, poor girl! They just need to hide the delete button from you! Let's just hope that it won't happen a third time! And don't worry about spelling things wrong in reviews. I'm pretty good at decoding things lol. It's one of my many irrelevant talents =] UGH and I know exactly what you mean with the allergy attack! Just thinking about it makes my eyes water! People will think I'm crying and it gets so embarrassing lmao. We'll be in fake-tears together! And… well maybe RI isn't boring for outsiders… but for us long-lived Rhode Islanders… It pretty much takes the cake for the most boring state in the continental US. It's nice that we're little, but that's about it! (And just as a little fun fact, RI's FULL name is "Rhode Island and the Providence Plantations. No joke. That's what it's listed under in the Federal books and all that jazz. That's… 38 letters. Oh yeah.) Ah and I'm so excited that you're going to London! I know that's a bit weird but it's like I live it through you! Are you going this coming summer, or the one in 2010? I always get confused with that stuff. I might be going for the FIRST TIME next school year as a project. I like… physically NEED to go. It's crazy! How weird that like… none of this reply was about the story. ANYWAY. Thank you for your review! I enjoy having nice little chitty-chats with you on twitter! Peace lovely!

**Zabster95 – **Ha, a few of my gay friends said they'd go straight for a day just for Danny Jones. And Johnny Depp, but that's another story =] Ugh and yeah, the computer is a MAJOR bummer. Especially because I really NEEDED it this week. Blah, but I've gotta work with what I've got… And sorry that this chapter didn't have any REAL Ella/Danny lovin. It was just kind of a filler, but I wanted Danny's POV out there =] I like pretending to be him! lmao

**TigerLilly1221 – **It's okay! You didn't have to review the a/n! I was completely surprised when I saw that people actually _did_! Ha, and this chapter was a bit fillerish too, I think. I wanted Danny's thoughts out there for everyone to view and understand. Ah, the loveliness of Danny Jones' mind. And I love how you practically guess all the other guys' emotions. You're getting way too close!! Gah peace loverly!

**I'm pretty sure that this is a new record! 12 reviews! You guys are TOO AWESOME! I MUST WEAR SUNGLASSES TO SHADE MY EYES FROM YOUR AWESOMENESS! (Ten points to Hufflepuff! ((It's my favorite!))**


	24. And We All Fall Down

**OKAY GUYS. I totally WASN'T going to post this but I got 16 reviews last chapter and I figured that if you guys were THAT dedicated (some of you reviewed TWICE. Yeah!) then I might as well stop complaining and freaking update! I mean… I might kill it for some of you but… I shouldn't say anymore! I'll just apologize now… Sorry! Keep reading! Okay! Now!**

****************

My fingers drilled impatiently across the arm of Harry's couch as I watched him and Izzy lazily don their winter jackets. My eyes widened with implication in Izzy's direction, hoping she would catch on to my uneasy feelings as the ticking clock in the background drawled on and on.

It was already 6:30, and the lovely couple had _yet _to leave the house. A small part of me didn't want Harry to be here when Danny arrived. I could sense that the scene would cause an uncomfortable confrontation.

That wouldn't be too good.

Izzy finally caught my eye, a sudden realization brightening her own emerald orbs as she noticed my anxious position.

"You ready, Harry?" She asked, pulling his arm slightly and leading him out the door as he tried to zip his jacket.

"Um I – Woah! Okay! Bye, Ella!" Harry called over his shoulder as he was forcefully yanked from the house. Oh gosh, did I love Izzy or what?

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down as butterflies began to fill my stomach. They would reappear like clockwork whenever his face entered my mind... or I imagined his lips dancing swiftly across my own.

I needed some tea...

I jumped off of the couch, filling Harry's water cooker and grabbing a packet of green tea off of his shelf. I took my favorite yellow smiley face cup and fixed it to my liking with two scoops of sugar and no milk. I recommend it to everybody.

I watched the water cooker as it slowly began to boil, teasing me with it's unhurried work. Weren't water cookers made to boil your water _faster_?

I was about to blow it all off and just stick my cup in the microwave (even though we _all _know that's not the proper way to make a good cup of tea) when I heard Harry's front door open calmly. I frowned, unsure if I was imagining the noise or if my brother had possibly forgotten something and was back to retrieve. What time was it now, anyway?

It was only 6:45! Was it possible for Danny to be here _early_? The person in the other room wasn't speaking... but punctuality had never really been Danny's thing... right?

Though, there was still a lot more that I needed to learn about him.

"In the kitchen!" I called, never taking my eyes off the warming water. Footsteps thudded lightly on the floor as he made his way quietly towards the kitchen. It concerned me slightly that he didn't answer back. It was either Danny, Harry, or a robber. If it was Harry or the robber I was probably screwed. If it was Danny...

Oh god... what if things were _awkward_?

"Guess who?" He whispered, his hands slipping from behind me to cover my eyes as he chuckled lightly.

I immediately recognized the voice.

"_Dougie?!" _I spun around, my eyes wide with shock. Why on earth was _he _here? He wasn't even on my list of possibilities!

But... oh my god... I completely forgot...

_Dougie liked me, too. _

And Danny knew it.

"Hey! Are... you okay?" His excited expression became slightly concerned as he recognized my worried looks. I gulped lightly as my eyes flickered around the kitchen, completely unsure of what to do.

"I'm... fine... I just... didn't know you'd be here," I choked out, trying to understand what was going on. "Got to restart my heart now..."

"Harry called and told me he'd be out tonight with Izzy. He thought it'd be a good idea if I kept you company... is that all right?" Dougie asked, a concerned look still showing across his face. I couldn't seem to blink my wide, shocked eyes.

God dammit, Harry...

"It's fine... but, really, you don't have to stay. I'll be fine on my own-"

"Oh don't worry. It's no problem at all. I had nothing to do anyway. I called Danny but apparently he's got himself a date..." Dougie continued rambling on as my ears pricked up at the sound of Danny's name.

He said he had a _date_? Was this a date?

"You talked to Danny?" I asked, trying to sound casual as I turned my back on Dougie, watching the water cooker again. He stopped mid ramble, switching topics easily.

"Oh, yeah. I talked to him a few minutes ago, actually. He sounded nervous, so I guess he's into her or something... Not that, well..." Dougie stopped himself as he suddenly thought of something, "we can talk about something else. You and Danny probably shouldn't mix," he chuckled, not knowing the full impact of his statement.

"You think so?" I asked, still trying to sound unconcerned as my eyes stayed fixed on the small pot in front of me. I knew I failed at acting; I'd always been horrible. It didn't surprise me when Dougie's voice sounded curious.

"Well, you two are always fighting, right? You even said you hated him?" He sounded very confused.

"Oh... well... hate is a very... _strong _word..." I tried to defend myself, unable to really support my argument.

"Ella, it's okay. I mean, sure I don't _agree _with you because Danny is one of my best mates, but you don't have to pretend you like him for me. I'm all right with it. You two just need to figure out what's going on, that's all." He sounded easy going as I turned around to look at him more fully. He was standing a foot or so away, his shoulders shrugging in a non-committing way.

"Well, I think we're actually getting better," I said, trying to still sound casual.

He didn't buy it.

"Ella, you two fight worse then any old married couple I've ever seen. You two are like water and oil. You just don't mix."

Ouch.

"Oh... well... I'd hoped..." I didn't know how to finish it. I leaned my back against the counter, not managing to look at Dougie as I thought over his statement. Jones and I _could _mix, right? It was all just a misunderstanding. A lack of communication...

Dougie suddenly moved forward, his index finger lifting my chin up so I could meet his gaze. My eyes widened, frightened with his close proximity.

I wasn't scared of _Dougie _being so close... but more or less the fact that he _was _so close. It was nearly _too _close...

"Did I upset you?" He asked, concern and worry coloring his sea blue eyes as they searched my own. I gulped, nervous about answering. He was still too close...

"I..." I wasn't able to speak. His body had me nearly pinned against the counter.

"I'm sorry," he continued, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"It's... okay..." I needed him to move away.

"Please... don't be nervous..." He was whispering too, his eyes darting to my lips every few seconds.

It was then that I realized exactly what was going through his mind. Dougie was completely misinterpreting my anxiety. He thought I was nervous because I _liked _him!

Oh crap.

I noticed everything happening in a strict, chronological rhythm. It was all fast but evenly paced, as though it had happened hundreds of times before and that this was just an easy encore.

The first thing that I noticed was Dougie's lips lightly touch mine, as though he was kissing the wings of a butterfly and didn't want to be too rough. I stood, immobile, unable to respond in the milliseconds between his lips touching mine and the event soon following.

Next, the water cooker finally boiled, causing a high-pitched whistle to reverberate throughout the room as a clear warning or an alarm. I should've listened. I should've pulled back even though I couldn't move away anymore. I should've heeded the alarm and stopped everything.

Because the third and final notion to my impending doom walked through the door.

My senses were confused and tangled as Dougie ripped himself away from me, his eyes wide and innocent as Danny stood in the doorway, a look of utter bewilderment coating his features. The loud whistling from the boiling water continued to ring behind me, screaming because I hadn't been listening.

I was in so much trouble.

"What is...?" Dougie and Danny both spoke at the same time, looking back and forth between themselves and me. My face paled instead of its normal blushing routine as my eyes flickered in horror between the two men and my stomach felt sick. I shut off the screaming water cooker, placing it gently to the side before turning back to face the room.

Even in the split second I'd been facing away, everything had changed.

Dougie's face looked absolutely furious as he put together the puzzle pieces before him. Danny... looked wounded.

"I thought you had a date?" Dougie asked, his voice laden with implication as his eyes narrowed at his friend.

"I... um... better be off, then," Danny coughed in response, his eyes meeting mine and conveying absolute hurt before spinning around and quickly walking out of the room.

"Danny, wait!" I called after him, trying to get him back so I could explain.

He was too fast for me, however. I knew he could hear my pleading calls as he pulled open the door and exited into the freezing snowy weather, closing it securely shut behind him.

"What is going on, Ella?" Dougie demanded from behind me as I stared in frustration at Harry's closed front door, willing for Danny to reenter...

"Nothing is going on, Doug-"

"Don't give me that," He stood beside me, an almost hurt look in his eyes. "If anything, I _know _when someone's BSing me." His voice never rose above normal speaking volume, though I had a feeling he wanted to scream. I sighed in defeat, my eyes slowly lowering from the white wooden door and landing on Dougie.

"Danny... and I... we were supposed to get together tonight..." I wasn't quite sure how to phrase everything for his understanding. It was all ruined anyway, wasn't it?

"But... you two _hate _each other?" He didn't seem to comprehend...

"We _did..._" I clarified, shaking my head sadly and walking into the living room, sliding down on to Harry's couch in defeat. "Now we probably do... _again_."

"I don't get it... when did you guys _not _hate each other?" Dougie asked, sounding almost resentful... like he didn't believe me.

"It's complicated," I stated, wondering how I could explain years of mutual hatred that was really only a misunderstanding to its highest degree. Danny and I really _thought _we hated each other... but deep down inside we really didn't... we couldn't...

Though now...

"Try me," Dougie sighed, sitting on the couch beside me and looking slightly sad, though understanding all the same. How come I couldn't just like _him_?

I began at the beginning, trying to articulate something so complicated and tangled that even _I _barely understood it. Dougie listened patiently the entire time, nodding his head slightly at different parts and looking very contemplative at others.

"So you were the girl he kissed at the New Years party?" Dougie asked, a slightly humorous smile on his face.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Funny..." Dougie chuckled, though he didn't sound like he found it funny at all. I quirked an eyebrow, hoping he'd continue.

"Why is it funny?" At my question, he seemed to blush slightly. His eyes glanced away from mine as we sat side by side on the sofa, pillows on both of our laps.

"It's funny because..." He coughed nervously, "Because we were both crushing on the same person..." He fidgeted. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened in the kitchen... I thought you were thinking the same thing I was and-"

"Doug, don't worry about it. What's done is done," I shrugged, though my heart didn't feel quite as easy about it as I made it sound.

"If I'd known-"

"Please, Doug. Just leave it..." I mumbled, leaning my head back against the couch. It was silent for a moment as I wallowed in self-pity...

I was so self absorbed...

"Are _you _okay?" I asked quietly, peeking an eye open to take in his form. He gave me a halfhearted smile and patted my hand with his own.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Really?"

"Well..." He swallowed before venting a bit. "I mean, it's difficult to hear that my best friend went behind my back like that _and _that you and I probably wont happen anyway all in the same night. It's like every bad thing that could happen..."

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologize... it just makes me feel worse," He laughed, pulling me into a one armed hug. "Still friends though, right?" He asked, a pleadingly hopeful look in his eye.

"Of course, Doug." I agreed easily, hugging him back, though my smile only went halfway.

"Could you do me a favor, Ella?" Dougie asked after a moment, pulling back and looking embarrassed again.

"Depends?" That's the best response to a McFly guy when they leave you an opened ended request. Never agree to anything before you know what it is.

"Could you... _not _tell Harry that I kissed you? He'll kill me," Dougie laughed, a small smile appearing on his face as he winced slightly at the thought.

"That, I can do."

"Thanks," He sounded very relieved. At least he was happy...

"I never even got my tea..." I trailed off, realizing that the water would be cold again by now.

Please insert cliché life-hating statement _here_.

****************

**zabster95 – **Dude I had a weird moment! I was watching some McFly video on youtube… I can't remember which one… But I saw your username! I was going to comment it like "OMGOMGOMGOMG!" But I figured that'd be too sketchy lmao. I just wanted to let you know that I saw your comment =] ANYWAY. This chapter kind of killed all the Danny/Ella fluff, huh? Sorry about that! It HAD to happen though. Everyone saw it coming… Blah blah!!! Lol

**TigerLily1221 – **He knew Dougie was into Ella because they'd talked about it when Ella was hiding in her room. She was eavesdropping at the top of the stairs? ALLL of that happened in the same day. Ella heard them talking about liking her, she went food shopping with Harry, she kissed Danny in the closet, and then they BOTH remember Dougie liked her, and then THIS CHAPTER happened. All in the same day! How crazy can I get? Anyway, I'm planning on there being about 27 chapters. Believe me, it all fits =] They're all written and everything and I'm already working on my next fic =] It's for young Mr. Haz!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **I totally know that this isn't what you were hoping for Danny and Ella's get together. SORRY! (and this is DEFINITELY a glue in your hair situation! EWWW!) And I'm going to be sad when this finishes too! I love this story! But I've got another one in the making for Mr. Judd. It should be quite fun! Very wild! ANYWAY! ON TO TALK ABOUT LONDON! (!!!!!) Dude, I don't even have a date for when I'm going and I've already got my trip planned out! I'm soooo happy you mentioned the Eye! Honestly, we're like London soul mates, I swear! And living through you IS a compliment! It's another way of me saying that I'm jealous =] VERY jealous! And congratulations on not deleting the review. I'm so proud of you =]

**Random n' proud – **Gah, did this chapter crush Dougie enough? It nearly killed me, honest. I love him too much! (And he's fictional here! I mean, I love the real one too but that would just be weird if I was really upset about doing this to _him_ lmao!) And you write embarrassing things in reviews? I haven't noticed! Whatever they are, keep 'm coming! Honestly, if you disappear for like… months again I really will put out a search party. Really. Even if you don't like one of my stories, drop me a PM or something just so I know you aren't DEAD. That would TOTALLY suck!

**Hollis2020 – **I have a friend who did almost the same thing! She had a never ending cold and now she has to repeat the 9th grade because she missed 96 days or something crazy like that. Anyway, I don't think I'm brave enough to purposely give myself a concussion. I can barely pull out a splinter without geeking out! AND I LOVE BLINK! Sooooo much! I've got four of their albums and I CRIED when I found out they got back together! How much of a freak am I? A huge one? Oh yes, yes I am. Lol. Anyway, I never thought about following them on Twitter! I'll definitely have to get on that!!!

**Alysmiley – **Now it's definitely poor Dougie, isn't it? And I guess it's _still _kind of poor Danny, but I can't say too much about that. Poor Ella too, maybe? Yeah, let's just say that everyone is a bit poor right now lmao. Gah and sorry the last few were so short! I wanted to make them longer but I thought it was all I could do! Ha, I love talking about my best friend too. She's IN-FREAKING-SANE. I love her sooo much for it. Honestly, if it wasn't for me, she'd be living in Australia, running away with the circus and on crazy drugs that would freak even the Beatles out. Yeah, that crazy lmao. Aw and thanks for the congrats on the reviews! How sweet of you! I feel like it's my birthday every time I look in my email and it's like "Fanfiction – Chapter Review" or something like that. I smile EVERY TIME!!! THANK YOU!!!!!

**Younggryffindor – **HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF! Heckk yeah, missy! For some reason, all my friends are super-duper Slytherin supporters, but I can't understand why! Hufflepuff has the sweeties! Aw! And OMG you gave me a geek moment! "I sense drama in the force." That line had me GEEKING! Do or do not, there is no try =] (Yoda! Yoda!) And I kind of wish Twitter would change that too. "Follow your friends around!" How weird is that? Who on earth came _up _with that?!? Crazyy! Anyway, thank you! GAH I've overuse exclamation points!

**Holly360 – **Thank you lovely! I'm glad you enjoyed it despite it's many flaws lol. That was probably one of my least favorite chapters… Oh well! This, even though it's really a big bummer, is one of my favorites. Don't know why! And I can't reveal anything else about Dougie's situation. I'll ruin EVERYTHING. =]

**ArtemisPhantom – **HELLO LOVELY! I MISSED YOU!! It's okay that you couldn't review! I completely understand! Where did you go on vacation? Somewhere warm and sunny and beautiful? I hope so =] Ha, I loved your kiss-spaz. I have keyboard slamming sessions too =] And was this chapter 'screw Dougie' enough? I felt HORRIBLE about doing it and he's fictional here! I was just like "Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!" as I was typing lmao. Oh I'm pathetic…

**Alexis Gage (You get a bazzzzzzzillion!) – **Why on earth is everyone's internet crashing now! I bet it's some crazy government conspiracy! Run and hide! I'm glad you back on though. That's good!

Annnddddd! Ha, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Does it all make sense when you read it like in a huge bunch of chapters? I should probably go back and do that with this story… Haven't read it all at once yet.

ANNNNDDDDD thank you again! I'll just do your last two in this one because they were basically the same. I'm glad you enjoyed it =] Tah tah lovely!

**XMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Sorry if this chapter totally brought you down! It was kind of depressing! Last chapter was kind of my filter, trying to get everyone's thoughts in the same place lol. It was all kind of flying everywhere! And thank you for complimenting the plot! I'm glad you enjoy it! Thank you for just being made of awesome!!!!!!!!!

**Ducky (Hehe, you get two!) – **lol, I understood your review. Thank you for the clarification anyway =]

And now onto the actual review lol. I always imagine that Danny's thoughts are a bit like a little child's. I mean, he's probably intelligent and everything, I just like the way the last chapter came out lol. He's fun in writing! Oh and I'm from Rhode Island, in the states. (You might probably know that. I've just been asked a few times which country Rhode Island is off of lmao. Oh goodness…) It's nice and small and… well boring… in my opinion. I want to move to England SOOO bad. Like… words cannot describe how much I belong there. The British shrine in my room is slightly embarrassing lmao.


	25. Call Me Back

**So-OMG? 211 TOTAL REVIEWS? I honestly really do love you all. Honestly. You guys make me literally one of the happiest people right now. I've been having such a shitty week and you all made it 100000000 times better. I can't convey just how grateful I am. Just… **_**thank you! **_

**P.S. – I've decided the main thing I don't like about twitter is the character limit. 140? How ridiculous. **

*****************

My eyes slowly peeled open, breaking crusted sleepies off of my lids and aching as a pale beam of light shone through my window. I coughed, my throat slightly sore, and covered my eyes with my arm, trying to block the light. I recognized the small, rectangular object in my hand as my phone as I readjusted my position. Automatically, my eyes reopened and flickered to my phone's screen, panicking slightly as I realized I'd fallen asleep.

No new messages...

I groaned, my eyes sliding shut again as my finger subconsciously hit the redial button. I pressed the phone lightly to my right ear, listening to the soft ringing as I waited for the answer that I knew wouldn't come.

"_Hey, it's Danny. Sorry I missed your-" _I hung up my phone, letting it slide down my face and fall into the crevice between my head and my chest as my hope sank. Again.

I'd stayed up all night calling Danny relentlessly after I'd sent Dougie on his way home. This battle was no different from our previous ones; I refused to go down without a fight. Eventually he would grow tired of ignoring my calls and would answer, therefore giving me a chance to explain my side of the story. Danny would realize it was just _another _misunderstanding and we could continue on the path to recovery that we'd previously started.

It was crazy enough to work, right?

Though, Danny seemed pretty determined to ignore my calls. I'd lost count after my tenth time of redialing. I'd sent him text messages and left him voice mails _pleading _for him to call me back. I _never _pleaded.

I glanced at my clock; my mood remaining very low as I realized it was only eight in the morning. I couldn't hear any movement anywhere else in the house, which was uniquely rare. Normally there was at least one other person, whether it was one of the boys or Izzy or Gio.

It was slightly freaky, hearing nothing but silence.

Dougie was on to something with Silence Is A Scary Sound...

I got out of bed noisily, groaning as I stretched uncomfortably in my jeans and glared down at the sneakers I'd fallen asleep in. I was normally never so careless.

My feet seemed to lead the way towards the bathroom and my hands seemed to act on their own accord as they turned the dials for a shower. I stripped off my clothes, acting more or less like a zombie as my mind reeled with plans of confrontation and apologies.

The hot water felt nice on my stiff muscles and tired frame. I'd spent nearly half the night on the phone trying to get a hold of Danny. The familiar scent of my strawberry shampoo seemed to calm me down slightly, washing away some of my repeating thoughts as I scrubbed my hair.

Though it couldn't erase all of them...

I'd been toying with the thought of being angry towards Danny all night. Surely he deserved some kind of form of distaste as he lost faith in me so quickly. How could he leave without hearing my side of the story? Or even listening to Dougie!

But I couldn't be angry with him. This entire situation was basically my fault. I definitely should've been more open with Dougie as he approached me. I knew what he was doing. I'd felt uncomfortable.

If I'd just told him to back off...

But of course, I didn't... Because I didn't want to hurt his feelings...

But now _everybody _was hurt.

Danny had told me once that we were destined to hate each other forever. Was this just another way of proving that statement? That we couldn't even go an entire _day _on good terms? It was hard to believe that we'd woken up disliking each other, kissed like angels, and then fell asleep (more or less...) with almost the same negative feelings. (Or at least... _he _felt them.)

My mind was tired. The engineering part of my brain seemed to be broken as I searched for a solution to my problem. But wasn't that what I _always _had to do? Find some kind of solution for Danny?

It was starting to grow a bit old...

But I couldn't completely give up, could I?

"_Ella? I'm home. Izzy's with me!" _Harry called through the bathroom door as my thoughts flew around inside my head. I pulled my eyelids open and stared at the blue tiles covering Harry's bathroom walls as I replied.

"Cool." What else was I supposed to say? 'Fantastic! Let's throw a party!' No.

"_Hey, did Doug come by last night? I forgot to tell you he was supposed to chill here," _Harry continued, his voice unperturbed by my lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he showed up."

"_He didn't stay the night?"_

"No?" Did Harry expect him to? How weird.

"_Oh, okay. Hey, how long have you been in there? You're not the one paying the water bill, you know!" _

"I'm getting out now..." I mumbled, turning off the faucet and grabbing my towel. Harry could be such a dad sometimes.

"You okay, Ella? You're not going to hide up here in your room again, are you?" Harry asked, looking worried as I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. "I don't think Danny's coming over today. He told me he was feeling ill," he continued as I readjusted my towel.

So Harry had been able to talk to Danny? He hadn't lost his phone or been sleeping this entire time? Danny had been alert enough to hold an entire conversation with my brother?

"Actually..." I gulped as my chest tightened at the sudden realization, "I'm not feeling all too well either."

"Really? Maybe there's a bug going around. Do you need a doctor?" Concern coated Harry's face as he looked down at me critically, judging my well-being on his own.

"I should be all right. Just need a bit of rest,"

"Funny, that's what Danny said. Maybe there's something down in my pantry. You two were locked in there long enough that you were probably breathing in the same germs." Harry continued conversationally as I stood, dripping, in the hallway.

"Mhm..." I mumbled, feeling my chest contract even more. If it got any tighter, I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Maybe I should get it inspected... Who knows what kind of mold is growing down there. Maybe you really should go to the doctor, now that I think about it. You know, just to be safe-" He was really starting to work himself up.

"Harry, I'll be fine. Honestly. Let me go change into something warm and I'll come downstairs with you and Izzy for a bit. Then, after that, I think I'm going to head back to bed." I tried to sooth him, smiling my best fake smile. He smiled back, seeming to believe it.

"All right. I'll have Izzy make you some tea. She puts just enough lemon in it and it'll make you feel wonderful." I was so lucky he was my brother.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll be down in a minute." I smiled a real smile this time, appreciating his concern, before closing my bedroom door behind me. I threw my dirty close in my hamper and pulled out my biggest, warmest sweats. After donning them in record time, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and held my phone in my pruney hands. Danny hadn't called back while I was in the shower.

Instead of calling (again) I decided to text (again.). What was one more? Either he'd reply eventually or he wouldn't.

_Danny, please, please, please call me back. I just want to talk. Just... please? -Ella_

I sighed, dropping my phone carelessly onto my unmade bed and throwing my body down beside it. I wasn't sure how long I stayed in my face-plant position. All I was paying attention to was the silence coming from my phone. Every ounce of my being was expecting it to vibrate with a new message.

Nothing.

He wasn't going to answer.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was when my chest tightened so much that I could barely breath. Who knew you could still cry when your body lacked air?

**************  
**

**That girl16 – **Haha, you sound speechless. (Is that ironic or an oxymoron? Hm…_sounding _speechless? Lmao) And I love your use of the word "epic," I highly appreciate it! But winning the award? Really? Well… thank you! That's quite the compliment!! =D

**TigerLilly1221 – **Yeah, it all kind of happened really fast! I had to go back and re-read a few things just to make sure I was getting it right! Sorry if it's starting to come out a bit confusing! (How many times can I use the exclamation mark? Really!?!) And I couldn't have Dougie and Danny duke it out, no matter how necessary it may have been. I'm horrible at creating McFights! (This is the new term that a few of my reviewers have used. I highly enjoy it!) And how lucky is Ella, really? Two famous McFly guys lusting after her. I'd kill to be her, even fictionally. And to be the sister of Harry Judd? Jeez, she might as well be Tom's best friend too! That'll get everyone covered! Lmao. Thank you for the review! Peace, my friend!

**ArtemisPhantom – **Hahaha!! You're first like… 3 lines made me laugh hysterically. Please don't virtually slap Dougie. He's simple minded, remember that. He's apparently very bad at reading body language =] And I'm sorry that this chapter couldn't cheer you up =[ I mean, you haven't reviewed it (obviously!) but I'm pretty sure no one's going to be exactly "happy" about it! Lmao. Tah tah lovely!

**XMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **I love you so much!!!! Just the fact that you love basically everything makes me love you. In a very platonic way, I promise lmao. =] Don't worry, I also promise, promise, promise that things will get better! PROMISE!!!!!!

**Alexis Gage – **Gah! I know exactly what you mean! I was feeling bad that Danny and Ella are fighting and then I was like "But Ella could be with Dougie!" and then I was like "No, because she's with Danny!" It was very hard to fight with myself lol. And my computer needs a new router! Or however you spell it! Ours is from like… the 20th century and is basically a zombie. Horrible. Blah. And I really would love to get to your fic, but at the moment I'm completely SWAMPED with school work. Give me about a week and I'll be back to normal lmao. I've turned into an insane girl this week!!!!

**Holly360 – **Thank you! And I'm trying to make the situation as _least _harmful to Dougie as possible! I don't want to hurt him =[ and then the Danny/Ella situation… that might be a bit more difficult lol. You'll seeeeeee!!!! Thank you lovely!!!!

**Ducky – **Haha, he's an _adorable _idiot! He didn't know what he was doing! I thought he was being rather bold for our normally shy Dougie! And I was actually kind of mad at myself. I was like "Couldn't you just write out there _one_ date, and THEN ruin everything?" But no. I had to be a butt. And I'll suggest that you _don't _come to Rhode Island lol. You'll like it better that way =] Oh my gosh! You're like the third person from my reviewers to express a need to go to England! I vote we create a huge gang of us FF people and meet over there because the other girls are pretty dang determined! It's crazy! And here was me thinking I was the only one! Anywayyyy!!!! Peace lovely! (I'm apologizing right now… I feel as though this reply was jumbled and made no sense lmao. SORRY!)

**Zabster95 – **I'm pretty sure I was watching the Justin Lee Collins one again. I was looking through the comments because I was uber bored and then I was like "GAH! I KNOW HER!" haha! If I see it again I'll definitely leave you a reply! And I do have a Myspace, but I neverrrr go on it anymore. I'm kind of addicted to facebook now. All of my friends migrated to facebook and no one I know really uses Myspace anymore. Le sigh =[ Anyway! Thanks for the review! =]]]]]]]]]]]

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Gahh! Yeah, I figured Ella and Dougie needed to be on the same terms – I couldn't hurt Dougie! I'm so pathetic! Lmao. Honestly, I find it completely awesome that I've found someone who's just as amazingly obsessed with London as I am. Everyone thinks I'm a freak! We'll be island-dwellers-fake-tears-soul mates for life, my friend! Ha, and I love talking with you on twitter – it REALLY annoys me that I can't put long drawling rants as an update! I hope they'll eventually change that. I think they will, especially because twitters becoming more popular. BHJLS;ADFJKL;S! (Random keyboard spasm!) And I'm very proud that you're managing to not delete your reviews now! I hope I didn't just jinx it, ha. Peace lovely!

**Younggryffindor – **Dude we're meant to be geeky soul mates. You've named ALL of my favorites! I wish I had a kid cool enough in my school to dress up as Darth Vador. I did have a mega debate with a girl once because she was absolutely convinced he was "Dark" Vador, not "Darth" Vador. I won lol. AND ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE!?!?! I'm so worried that it's going to be crap! But I hope it isn't. The last one was the worst! (In my opinion!) But I paid $30 to see it the night it came out… so I might've been a bit pissed lmao. ANYWAY. It totally killed me to make Ella and Danny fight… again… but it's the way the story has to go! I don't know why lmao. And I didn't want Dougie to get super hurt. That would've really bugged me. =[ Anyway, I'm off, my lovely geeky twin. May the force be with you!!!!

**CrushedCoppelia (You get a bazillion!) – **Number 1:It's fine that you weren't able to review. I understand the hectic week (This is me that we're talking about here. The queeeeeeen of hectic weeks!) Ha! I imaged Ella going up to Danny "We totally could've worked out if maybe… well… if you weren't _you_. Maybe you could be the barman for an evening?" HAHAHAHA!!! See where my imagination goes when I talked to you? CRAZYY! And I was kind of bummed with he cut his curls too. When he first got them a year or two ago, I was REALLY mad, but now I don't want them to go! I love the curls! =[ And I've never actually fancied (that's such a British word… why am I using it? Hm..?) Harry the most. So you're free to have him =]

Number 2: My computer has this sick, twisted love for killing me. I'll load the Internet and then while I'm in the middle of doing something it'll just shut down. Then I'll have to wait another 10 thousand YEARS for it to load again. I miss my laptop =[

Number 3: Um… you're definitely going to have to explain more about these zombie ants. I'm completely enthralled. Are these things _real_? ARE THEY HALF DEAD?! This is science at it's best. Zombie ants. Amazing. ANYWAY. So we'll kidnap McFly, have them sing awesome jingles for our babysitting/ice cream business that we open on the E-Moon. Does that cover everything? Actually, we'll invite the Busted guys and SOD too… Then it'll be a party! =] And I'm sorry you spilt your juice! Go get some more! =]

NUMBER 4: Danny Jones can never be too damn cute. Honestly, he's _probably _one of the cutest men on the planet. No joke. Even in fictional stories. That's just how amazing he is. And you're still welcome to do a spin off thingy for Douglas if that catches your fancy. You pretty much know how the story ends so go be your creative self and give Dougie his little fantasy! I'm sure he'd appreciate it =]

NUMBER 5?!?!: Ha, you'll never give up on Harry knowing. You already know the story! You know everything that Harry knows! I promise!!! Know what? If you _really _want Harry to know, it can be in your spin off story. There, happy? Good =] GAH! And I have NO IDEA where all these amazing people who review my story are coming from! I was so excited to see that I have more than 200. I nearly had a heart attack! (maybe it's due to the fact that you reviewed like… 5 times? Who knows!) HA! I love you!!!! (OMG AND I TOTALLY JUST REALIZED YOU'RE SEEING MCFLY REALLY SOON. AND YOUR BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP. COULD I BE ANYMORE JEALOUS?!?)

Um… that was amazingly long. Wow.

**Hollis2020 – **Ha, I'm too much of a wimp to actually break something! I would freak out last minute! I've never broken a bone yet and I'm absolutely terrified that one day I will. I could barely handle getting a Novocain shot from my dentist when I got my first cavity last year. Yeah. I'm THAT much of a baby. But that just shows you the sketchy things I was considering in order to get out of my presentation. Mhm. OH MY GOSH I HOPE YOU CAN GO TO BLINK!!!! I haven't checked yet to see where they're coming near me! I hope they are! But… I heard they were touring with Fall Out Boy (and _personally _I'm not a huge fan of the FOB. Pete Wentz annoys the freaking shit outta me… but that's just me!) and that kind of put me off. But how can I deny BLINK just because of FOB?!?!?! I'd be freaking insane! ANYWAY lol. Thank you for the review! Tah tah lovely!

**Alysmiley – **Thank you! I had to re-write that last sentence like 10 times because it never sounded right. Eventually it was good enough =] Ha! And feeling fictionally sorry for them? I love that! That's perfect! (Well, I mean it's sad that you feel sad but that's a GREAT way of saying it!) And you did read about a new fic! It's not up yet – I've only gotten the first two chapters sketched out… and on my school's computer… It's for Mr. Harry Judd! Wohoo! Aw! And your smooth bread and butter metaphore made me smile! Really! Ha, I always smile with alysmiley! (How horrible was that? Yes. Very bad. Very…) ANYWAY. Before I embarrass myself further – tah tah lovely!


	26. Boys Don't Cry

**Hello every one. I love you. I really do. Yes you. Right there =] **

**My friend (who is officially MADE of awesome) has agreed to try to fix my laptop (he's computer savvy. Promise) in exchange for a game of tennis. How great of a deal is that?!? I don't even have to pay!!!! Let's hope he can do it!!! In your head say "Go Slater, go! Go Slater, go!" You doing it? Okay, my computer should be fixed =]**

**[Danny's Point of View]**

Red. It was the only thing my vision could make out as I stomped down the empty, cold streets in despair. Everything was red; the snow on the ground, the dirt on my shoes, the birds in the sky. They were all red.

To an innocent bystander I must've looked clinically insane. My fists were balled at my sides and shaking violently as I mumbled obscenities to myself while cursing my best friend to the fiery pits of hell where he belonged.

Along with Ella.

They could rot in red, angry, hot hell together for all I cared. I didn't need them. They'd just hooked me into their little game, thinking that I'd never find out. Did they think that I was that much of a fool? That I wouldn't know when someone was playing me?

Ella never meant a thing she said. No, she didn't hate me. She _loved _torturing me. She thrived from it. It was like her air or her water – watching me struggle was the only thing keeping her alive.

I stomped up the back stairs to my flat, glaring angrily at Dougie's front door as I passed by it's strangely unfamiliar frame. I'd never noticed how completely unwelcoming his apartment seemed...

My stairs shook with the force of each of my steps, threatening to topple over on their not-so-sturdy posts. I was completely beyond caring. I wanted out of the cold. Out of the red. I needed out.

I wrenched back my door, flinging off my jacket while furiously pacing my living room. I couldn't get comfortable. Everything felt so foreign and unidentifiable. I wanted so much to be near something recognizable and familiar. Even my own apartment seemed unnaturally fake.

It wasn't me.

I bellowed in frustration, overwhelmed with the events of the day. My mood had swung across many different emotional fields as Ella and I shared our newly developed "feelings" that I wasn't quite sure how I felt about anything anymore. All I knew what that I was angry.

There was so much red...

I was such a fucking idiot.

My body seemed to act of it's own accord as I stripped down to my boxers and flung myself in my bed, burrowing deep into the covers in a weak attempt to hide from the world. In my little blanket cocoon, I was the sole resident. No one expected anything of me, and I expected nothing of anyone else.

Because there _was _no one else.

God, how _much _did I wish _that _were true? That I was completely alone? It would save me from so much hatred and hurt... I yearned for such a place.

A place where all the girls like Ella didn't exist. All the lying, manipulative women who got whatever they wanted in the end. They wouldn't exist in my world. They would be completely banned.

I slammed my eyes shut, trying to block all thoughts of Ella from my mind. How could she do this to me? Lead me on and then step on me like I was nothing more then a little bug in her way. And for all these year I thought I was tricking _myself _into believing she was cruel, when she _really was _all along.

God, I hated her. I wanted her gone. Out of Harry's house and out of our lives. She should leave Dougie, erase his memory like the witch she is and go back to college where she'll never bother us again. I hated her.

Yet...

Why did my stomach feel so incredibly sick whenever I thought about Dougie's lips on hers as I entered the room? The way her eyes stared at me in completely horror as the screaming kettle boiled behind her. It all made me want to throw something and kiss something at the exact same time. It hurt so much... but, in a very strange way, I liked it. I hated that she'd gone behind my back; made a fool out of me. I hated that her eyes held some kind of unspoken bond that sucked me in like a whirlpool. I hated, _hated_, the way she called out my name, asking for me to stop and wait.

But I couldn't hate _her_.

I sighed, breathing heavily into my pillow as I tried to calm down my thoughts again. I desperately needed sleep. Desperately needed a little escape from the world in the form of a fictional dream...

Yet all I could see were her eyes. Those horrified, guilty eyes. Even from behind my closed lids I could still see them.

I wasn't sure how long I tortured myself under the covers, trying to force myself into subconsciousness. I faintly recognized the sun setting from outside my window and my room growing darker and darker as I lay silently. Somewhere in the background I heard my phone ringing repeatedly, but I couldn't be bothered into answering it.

Until it began driving me so insane I was ready to rip the caller into shreds. Jeez, didn't they know about privacy? If I don't answer, I'll call back! You don't continue calling again and again!

I slowly pulled myself out of my cocoon as the sound of my phone vibrating with a text message met my ears. I stumbled around my room, sifting through my clothes laden floor for the familiar jeans that I'd been wearing. The vibrations and ringing continued until I finally discovered the black jeans hiding slightly underneath my bed, the pants leg sticking out in an awkward angle. I ripped them away, shoving my hand into the pocket and withdrawing my phone.

_23 missed calls_

_14 new texts_

I frowned down at the unsettling glowing screen of my phone, my mind trying to piece together who wanted to get a hold of my so badly. I flipped it open, unable to answer my own question.

And then my heart stopped beating.

Everything was from Ella. Every call, every text, every voice mail... everything.

I couldn't understand it. Why would she want to contact me so badly? I was done. Gone. What _else _could she possibly want to take from me?

As I stared in extreme confusion down at my phone, it began vibrating between my hands. Ella was calling.

I ignored it.

It nearly killed me to hit the little red button, but I knew it would kill me even more to answer. If there was one small piece of my heart still beating, I would have to be extra careful and protect it. Ella had already treaded on every other inch of my body, but she wouldn't get the last piece. Not over my dead body.

With new determination, I jumped back into bed and slammed my eyes shut. Even my subconscious mind was a bit smug as I fell asleep, completely content with knowing that I _was _able to carry on. She wouldn't affect me any more.

That was until I started to dream.

It wasn't like any other dream I'd had. It was almost as though I was awake. I could only see still, motionless pictures in dark clouds of red and blues. Ella's face appeared time and time again, never smiling but staring at me with wide, horrified eyes.

Would I ever find any peace?

I awoke some time later, nearly pulling myself out of my own dream. I couldn't be awake without having to deal with her, and I couldn't sleep without her haunting me either. What on earth was going on?

I glanced out the window, noticing the sun was just about to rise. Small rays of sun light were peaking over the evergreen trees surrounding my apartment, streaming in through the window pane. I was so absorbed in the beauty that I nearly missed the sound of my phone ringing. Again.

_36 missed calls_

_21 new text_

Again, all from Ella.

It surprised me slightly when I saw that it was her older brother who was calling me this time instead.

Had he noticed something?

"Hello?" I answered, my voice horse. How much had I yelled last night?

"_Danny? Man, you sound ill. You okay?" _

"What? Oh... uh, yeah, mate. I don't feel too well," I replied, tumbling over my words slightly.

"_What's wrong? I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my place later. I'm just getting in with Izzy now."_

"Nah, I don't think I'll be able to. It's nothing, really. I just need some rest." Hopefully.

"_All right, then. I hope you feel better, Dan. Let me know if you need anything," _

"Will do," I replied before hanging up. I cleared my throat, an uncomfortable feeling settling along my esophagus after I'd spoken.

It was such a strange feeling... like my throat was closing yet I knew I could breath fine. It almost hurt, like an invisible force was trying to choke me. I massaged my glands, hoping to move the feeling along but it just grew stronger as I thought about Harry and Ella and Dougie and all my other problems. It hurt so much... maybe I really _was _getting sick.

My phone vibrated again in my hands as I stood stupidly massaging the sides of my throat. Without thinking, I flipped it open to read the new text message. Anything to distract me from the burning.

_Danny, please, please, please, call me back. I just want to talk. Just... please? -Ella_

And suddenly, I realized the weird feeling in my throat.

How odd.

I hadn't felt it like that in years. Even when I was a little boy...

I was _crying_.

And I couldn't even begin to explain why.

****************

**Fletcher x – **Ah, that is the sad truth to being very good at guessing things. Sometimes you don't want to be right! Sorry, my friend! Ha, and I love how you still blame Harry. That sounds like something Ella needs to say! I didn't have her say it… but you can imagine it =] And that's fine that you weren't able to review!! Where did you go? Anywhere fun?? I feel like I should know this because of twitter… Hm…

**Hollis2020 –**Gah! We need to stop talking about needles! I'm actually starting to freak out a little bit!!! Haha! And I totally agree about the FOB love/hate relationship (haha! Pun!!!) I never really watched American Idol (I only like the beginning. You know, when they have all the bad people!) so I don't really know the whole Adam thing. A lot of my friends like him though lol. I've never heard him sing! And do you still have anger towards Danny? Now that you kind of know his side? Hm???

**Zabster95 – **Ha, Dougie and Ella had to have their little… "moment" and I figured a kiss would be the best idea! It is the best thing to use in a love triangle. And Danny's being a bit of a drama queen – not answering his phone. Haha, it'll get better. I promise!

**Ducky – **Ha, us England Elopers will have to force Danny and Ella together because apparently people don't like the new friction lmao. Wooops!!! It'll be sorted, I promise =] And how on earth do you hurt yourself playing _guitar hero_??? That's pretty hard core, my friend. You're a Rock Star =] And I'm not a _huge _Twilight fan… but I think the kid who plays Jacob is freaking HOT so I'm definitely going to see the movie lmao. I'm actually not a huge Edward fan… like at all. Robert Patterson will always be Cedric Diggory to me =]

**Alexis Gage – **We can live our busy school lives together! Gahhhh the end of a school year! Major cramming and running around from overdue procrastination! It's ridiculous. Blerg. This story is like my escape – I'm glad you're enjoying it too =] Ha, and I've got no idea where all my readers come from! They just start reviewing and I'm shocked! All I can do is sit back and keep posting and say thank you a bazillion times even though I feel like I owe you all even more! It's crazy!!!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **I vote we do one of those #insertrandomthinghere for twitter and do #160characterlimit or something obvious like that. Maybe they'll understand our need for more letters and words and smiley faces =] Ha, and I always thought that I'd get bored of the city if I lived in NY. It's awesome to see that's not always the case! My town is boring no matter what so going to NYC is always awesome. I go every Christmas =] And now you know why Danny didn't answer Ella. Hope you're not quite as mad at him as earlier?? Maybe? Hm??

**Gnarly- - **But that's okay, because you're back! Now you get to be up to date! Wohoo! And don't worry, everyone else feels just about the same with their Dougie Feelings. We all love him but SHOOVVEEEE over Poynter! Dannella has work to do! (Lovely term suggested by another reviewer. Isn't it AMAZING!?!?)

**ArtemisPhantom – **I like that you're hinting towards a lets-love-not-war ending. Many people are pushing for serious butt-kicking action. Everyone need a hug? Yeah. And please don't cry! This was sad too (I made _DANNY JONES _cry!!!! WTF?) but happy thoughts… happy thoughts!!! And we're happy again =]

**Random n' proud – **Sorry this took so long to update! And blah, this must've not helped at all huh? SORRY! AGAIN! But just wait… it'll get happier! (I'm not giving it away, am I? I'm so HORRIBLE at that!!!!) What chapter was this? 25? I think there's only 3 left! How odd!!!! I might cry when this is over. Really! I'm a sap!!

**Younggryffindor – **A huge character group-hug would be lovely, wouldn't it? But no… I have to make them all CRY. I must be evil lmao. Ha, and a LOT of people are considering kicking Danny's butt until he answers the phone! Violence isn't the answer, people! Did Rihana and Chris Brown teach us nothing!?!? Lmaooo AND oh my gosh, you've made me super-smile. That's like… bigger then a normal smile. You mentioned spock, kirk, AND Harry Potter in the same sentence. Major ownage =]

**Alysmiley – **Oh I don't really listen to Taylor Swift, but I can empathize with you. I think I need to forbid you to listen to ANY music while reading this fic. It brings on more emotions than necessary! Or maybe that's a good thing? Hm… lol. Um… and you TOTALLY gave Danny and Ella a nick-name. That's when a story becomes serious. When they're given nick-names. Dannella? How could I not think of that!?!?!

**That girl16 – **Keep reading! _(Keep, keep reading… _haha) I can't tell you what's going to happen!!!!! But… no, just keep reading! Lmao.

**TigerLily1221 – **You're McCrazayy! =] Ha, and you're planning violence within the McForce. This is a big McNo-No. (How obnoxious can I be? I think I'll stop this now.) Hm? And make-up kisses? I do not understand these words. What on earth do you mean, dear? Hehe =]

**CrushedCoppelia – **You can continue to believe that Harry knows. Just… okay fine lmao. If it makes you feel happier =] And we must understand – Ella isn't as kick-butt as you are. She can yell at Danny all day long, but now she's all messed up and freaking out. She can't kick butt =[ Oh and I wanna see a picture of your hair when you dye it! I bet it'll look awesome! AND OMG. ZOMBIE ANTS ARE FREAKING… WEIRDLY AWESOME? I don't know if I'm supposed to say that? Maybe? Well I find them kinda interesting! Where on earth did you LEARN that?!? Ha, and I love whenever you talk about Dave Williams – "Oh, Dave…" ALWAYS. =] And you're seeing McFly Friday. I'm not sure if you're aware of this? =] (hahahaaaa!!!!) so, techinically I'll be living through you that night, sweetie. Yes, I'll be right next to you in spirit… screaming along… Ah I am SO jealous!!!! GAHKFSLA;JFKSLA!!!!!!! Factory is still up for grabs!!!!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatie – **Gah, sorry this has taken so long! The next one might be even longer… but who knows. I gave my lap top to my friend who is REALLY good with computers and he says he may have it running by tomorrow… I hope so. Seriously! I'm like… lost without my computer! Anyway, thank you for your review!!!! =]

**Holly360 – **Thank you, lovely! Sorry this took so long (or this was long for me, anyway.) You know those weeks were everything that CAN go wrong, does? Say hello to my wonderful week! ANYWAY – you know I'm trying my best to get Danny, Ella, AND Dougie out of this happy and safe. Let's see if I can actually do it right lmao.

**Banana Rok – **Thank you! This story will be updating kind of slow (but still regularly… my slow is a bit different from others! Lol) but it WILL be going up. I've already got it all finished. It just takes FOREVER to upload them onto FF. blahhhh. But anyway, I feel bad for Ella… probably more then I feel bad for Dougie lmao. I'm a meaaaaannnn author =]


	27. Mood Swings to Their Highest Degree

**I would like to take a moment to give a huge shout out to two people right now. One is amazingly crafty with his computer skills, and the other… is… with… McFly…**

**Le Gasp? **

**Slater rules. Enough said. (A lot of you did the Go Slater, Go thing lmao. Wohoo! I guess it worked!!)**

**CrushedCoppelia AKA my wonderfully Odd Beta reader is at a McFly concert tonight. Can we all say we are equally jealous?**

****************

I was pathetic. My entire day was spent in my room moping around while trying to contact a guy who obviously wanted nothing to do with me. Could I be any _more _pathetic?

I'd only left my room to eat. And to go to the bathroom. All day long my thoughts were centered around Danny and possible excuses for why he wouldn't answer his phone. They were all imaginary - pretending he had to save the world and such. Danny Jones didn't save worlds. He destroyed them.

I was so amazingly pathetic.

But alas, I couldn't change my feelings. I physically craved some kind of contact with him, no matter how long it took.

My eyes blinked a few times as I watched large drops of rain trickle down my window in the moonlight. The soft patter of the water hitting Harry's roof was calming, but it wouldn't let me fall asleep. I timed my breathing to the rhythm coming from the rain, trying to hypnotize myself enough into an artificial sleep. Anything to distract myself from my circling thoughts.

I'd been at Harry's house for exactly half of my vacation. I still had _another _two whole weeks to go. Could I manage it? Could I stay knowing that something so toxic was poisoning me? It was unhealthy.

But I didn't want to leave without at least getting through...

My thumb hit the redial button roboticly. I didn't even put the phone to my ear as I waited for him to answer. I knew he wouldn't. I hung up after a few seconds, not really awake enough to leave another message.

The rain continued to patter across the roof, sounding oddly like rocks colliding against the tile shingles. I frowned, knowing that the rain hadn't _always _sounded like that. This was a new sound.

Was it hailing? It could do that in January, right? Instead of snow?

But it didn't sound fast enough or even large enough to be hail. It repeated only once every few seconds, a brief pause in between singular collisions. My eyes focused on my window again, paying closer attention.

When the small, colliding noise sounded, a small object would hit my window.

What was outside? There was a tree near my room, but surely there were no leaves or seeds. It was winter.

And no squirrels either... I never really liked squirrels.

Again! There was the object!

I slid out of bed, dragging my down comforter behind me as my bare feet touched the icy cold floor. I shivered slightly, regretting taking my socks off as I tiptoed my way towards the window, curiosity commanding my actions.

I stood at the window, watching and waiting for a few seconds before it happened again. I was looking closely enough to notice that the unidentified object was in fact a rock.

How cliché...

I frowned, pulling my arms out of my blanket and moving forward to unlock my window. I slid it open, listening to the sticky sounds of rust and paint as it was opened for the first time in months. I was letting all the heat out...

"Hello?" I whispered, sticking my head out and looking around.

"Ella!" My eyes widened and I blinked, positive that I was dreaming. Danny stood below me, an unrecognizable expression on his face as he stared up in determination. His voice was loud as though he hadn't realized it was night time and that people liked to sleep. It was a bit unnerving.

"Danny, shh! You'll wake up Harry!" I whispered loudly, cursing myself for scolding him right off the back. Hadn't I prepared speeches for when I'd next see him? Hadn't I created lists of things I wanted to address? Yelling at him for being too loud was not what I was supposed to do.

I was pathetic.

"I don't care!" He yelled, the oddly angry yet insane look still covering his face. The rain plummeted down around him, soaking him through his shirt and causing his hair to stick down onto his head. He stood there, shivering, but determined none the less.

"Danny, come inside and talk-" I began but he suddenly cut me off.

"No! You need to come down here!"

"It's pouring rain. Are you insane?" I asked, gesturing to the obvious weather conditions. What was he thinking?

"Yeah! Maybe I am!" He yelled back, still too loud for my liking. I frowned, not liking _this_ Danny as I pulled back into my room. I slid my window shut and dropped my blanket, deciding to throw on one of my sweatshirts instead. I slammed my feet angrily into my boots, mumbling obscene things about dramatic boys.

And to think I _cried _over him! I never cried!

I marched (very quietly...) down the stairs and towards Harry's front door. It never occurred to me that I was just sleeping and looked like crap. Danny Jones was going to hear my side of the story whether he liked my crazy hair or not.

My fingers pulled the doorknob rather roughly as I stepped out onto Harry's front stoop. There was a slight cover, protecting me from the rain as I glared out at Danny who now stood on the front lawn. His eyes were wide with determination and his arms folded tightly across his chest. His pose was too defensive.

"What do you want, Jones?" I glowered, having to speak up a bit because of the loud winds.

"Oh, so I'm _Jones _again, is that it?!" He snapped back immediately, his eyes narrowing as he took a few steps forward.

"You were always Jones," I replied, anger coating each of my words. "That never changed."

"A lot of things never changed, Ella! You fucking- I can't believe-" Danny's words were falling together as a pure look of rage overpowered his face. I shrank back for a moment, slightly worried about his serious attitude.

He was really angry.

"Spit it out, Jones." Why did I say that?

"You're such a fucking _bitch, _you know that, right!? Everything you said – everything you did was a fucking _lie_! Do you enjoy tormenting people for your own pleasure? Does it get you off?! You never think about anyone else, do you!?" Danny yelled, his anger lashing out at me with full force. My eyes widened in surprise as he screamed, his voice probably drawing the entire neighborhood's attention with its loud decibels.

"Are you out of your _mind_?" I yelled back, almost laughing. "You think I _enjoy _this? This... mess that we're in? I've been calling you non-fucking-stop for the past two days and I haven't gotten a _single _reply! You think _I'm _the bitch? Look in the freaking mirror!" I was on a roll and was no where near stopping. "You didn't even stay to hear my side of the story! You left even after I called after you! I was _calling your name _and you just left!-" Danny cut me off as I was about to go on.

"Like I can believe _anything _that comes out of your mouth anymore? You're manipulative! You trick me into believing you're actually this innocent, sweet girl when really you're a witch!"

...Was it bad that _witch _hurt just a bit more then _bitch_?

"You're no walk in the park, yourself! You act like such a fucking drama queen when no body really gives a damn! Get over yourself, okay! We had one fucking fight when we were both _teenagers _and you couldn't seem to move on! Grow the hell up!"

"Oh yeah? I wasn't the only one! You'd retaliate _every single time _never letting anything go! Who needs to grow up NOW? You're just as bad as me, Ella, if not worse! You think I'm just going to sit here and let you work your voodoo magic on Dougie and watch as you hook him into your little mind games?! Well, you've got another thing coming-"

"_WHAT_? Danny, you fucking idiot, Dougie and I _aren't together_! We never _got together _and we never _will be together_! If you'd stayed and listened maybe you'd know that but NO, you've got to be a prick and run around thinking the world hates you!" I yelled, stepping off the stoop and poking my finger at him, the freezing rain drenching my firey, angry body.

Danny looked slightly confused for a moment as my words sank it. I took his silence for a chance to continue.

"That's what I've been trying to fucking _talk _to you about! It's all a misunderstanding! It's _always _a misunderstanding! Dougie and I are just friends and you walked in on the worst possible moment! You and I both _knew _Dougie liked me, anyway! He's your _friend_. He's my friend! He had no idea what was going on, if there _was _anything going on!" I screamed, my throat aching. "I don't know _what _you want me to say, Danny! I've been at this for the past two days, non stop! I've been trying to make this right and you just _wouldn't listen_! I'm tired, Dan!" I shook my head, biting my lip in anger as the rain fell in heavy, wet drops onto my face.

Danny's eyes looked down at me, almost empty, as my voice quieted. His chest heaved as though he'd just gotten back from a long jog and he never lowered his gaze. I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Ella," he spoke normal volume, though I could tell there was still anger in the atmosphere. He was only beginning his rant. "I haven't been able to sleep a single good night of sleep for the past two weeks." He confessed, shaking his head and running his hands through his wet locks.

I was confused. What on earth did that have to do with anything?

"What?" I voiced my confusion.

"Whenever you're around... I can never sleep." His eyes met mine again, compelling complete sincerity.

"Why?" I asked, breathlessly. This was such a change in tone... He stared at me for a few moments as he had an internal debate on whether or not he should tell the truth. I stared back, daring him to lie.

"I feel guilty." He confessed, his eyes falling to his shoes as he shuffled his feet. "I feel so guilty... about the way we are... about what I say and do... I see you in my mind every night... and you block my sleep. It's karma. I see your eyes... and I just can't sleep..." He stuttered out, shaking his head as he spoke more freely.

Um. _What? _

"You see my-?"

"And you're _always _there!" He suddenly got more enthusiastic, unfolding his arms and opening his eyes. I took a step back, slightly shocked by his mood swing. It was hard to keep up. "You're always there and there's _nothing _I've been able to do about it! What I would give for one nights sleep..." He seemed to be off in his own world.

"You could be... _nice, _you know. Then you wouldn't feel... guilty..." I didn't quite know how to politely phrase my statement. It was so foreign. Would he take offense?

"You don't see it? I _couldn't _be nice! I couldn't, Ella!" He threw his hands in the air wildly.

"Um... why not?" It was a reasonable question.

"Because! Ella, just because I've never... _hated _you, doesn't mean I never felt anything for you!" He spoke, his face scrunched in frustration as he tried to explain. "I tried to cover it up. I tried so hard to make it seem like... like I didn't care about you at all. It was so difficult! But I had to do it! I don't know why, but I had to! I've _always _felt something for you. There has _always _been something there." My head started to piece together his explanation as he ranted on, pacing quickly in front of me. "No matter how many times I say I hate you or how many horrible names you call me, I'll always come back! I'll ALWAYS come back! I hate this hold you have on me, but I love it at the same time! I hate that you hurt me _so damn much _but I never want it to go away! It's the worst love-hate relationship of all time!" He ended up yelling, never once looking in my direction as he angrily stomped back and forth.

What a night this had turned out to be. It started off with us yelling profanities back and forth and now, here we are, declaring ourselves.

How odd.

"Danny..."

"Don't say _anything_! I don't want to hear it! Because even if you say-"

"Danny!" I called again, trying to draw his attention. When had _that _ever proved successful?

"What!" He yelled back, coming to a stop and meeting my determined gaze. I marched over to him, planted my hands firmly on his shoulders and look him in the eyes. It was difficult because the rain was falling in my face, but I was able to eventually locate his blue orbs through all the water.

"Shh," I laughed before wrapping my arms securely around his neck and pulling his face down to meet my own.

With my minimal, corrupted vocabulary, let me try to describe just how perfect everything felt. Imagine your sitting on a tropical island, like Hawaii or in the Bahamas, and the sun is shining warm and clear onto a perfectly beautiful beach. The ocean softly crashes around you and the warm wind blows at your hair as you sit with all of your closets friends and family, sipping a perfectly made iced tea through a straw. A smiling old man in a tuxedo comes up to you and says you've won the lottery and he hands you a giant check. You are now the richest person on the planet.

And on top of that, they've ended world hunger.

Yeah. _Thats _how amazing I felt.

"Ella," Danny mumbled my name, his lips pulling away though he kept his body close to my own. In an almost _too _cliché way, our foreheads remained together as we stared at one another. "What are you _doing _to me?" He whispered, his breathing labored. My eyes locked onto his own heavy lidded orbs and for a moment, I knew the answer to his question. For one millisecond, every hidden secret or world mystery was known. I knew the answer.

But only for one second.

It disappeared as quick as it arrived.

"I don't know," I breathed, smiling widely as my heart filled with joy. I didn't know. But I didn't care.

That was how I liked it.

Danny laughed as well, his arms tightening around my waist as he pulled us together again, connecting our lips with a greedy fervor that seemed as though it would never dissipate.

I never wanted it to end.

****************

**Alysmiley – **Okay, that is it. I seriously FORBID you to listen to music while reading this story! Down Goes Another One? For now on, you turn your music OFF missy. I don't want you in tears!! I think? No… then I'd feel guilty. And I understand about the wonderfully mixed genres of music. I don't understand how so many people can limit themselves to just one kind! It's insane!! And I love our twitting conversations too. I'm still so upset that Odd didn't go last night! That was the chance of a lifetime!! I felt so bad!!! Aw, did I mention I love you? Yeah =]

**Younggryffindor – **The most awesome-est person ever? I think there are many people more awesome than me out there! But thank you! And I'm glad last chapter came at such a perfect time for you. Hopefully this one was able to deter you from house cleaning or something else just as un-fun. Ha. Un-fun. And I know! I made _Danny Jones _cry! It was like the highest power in the world! As I was typing it I was kind of like "mwhahahahaaa!!!!!" lmaooo

**Alexis Gage – **You, my friend, are a VERY busy person! Why on earth are you reading this fic if you've got so much going on!!?! (Actually, what am I saying? I've got a bazillion other things to do yet here I am, posting a chapter. I'm the definition of an idiot lmao) and sorry about your ipod! I hope that all got sorted! Such a bummer!!!

**Ducky – **Yes of _course _you can hug him. If you can get him. And if you do, I want to hug Danny too! Ha, and I still love that you're hard core enough to injure yourself in guitar hero (not because I like you in pain, I promise!) I stuck to the medium level. Couldn't get any higher lol. OH and my dad missing… Technically we didn't know where he was and he wasn't answering his phone. Turns out he was buying a car with the extra money that we totally DON'T have lying around! Needless to say, my mother is quite pissed. And they're not even married! lmaooo

**DarkElements10 – **Wow, thank you! I love hearing from new readers and I'll definitely work on your recommendation. I try to re-read the chapters before posting, but a few slip ups always get missed! I'll try to spot them more thoroughly in the future. Thank you, lovely!!!!

**That girl16 – **Why thank you, missy. A lot of people feel as though Danny-kins needs a hug. I can't believe I made him cry. How odd… Normally I don't like crying in my fics! I like the fun and funny! But it was necessary. Oh well! Let's all give him a fictional hug =]

**ArtemisPhantom – **Gah! Did this chapter fix your broken heart!?!?!? I hope so!!!! Was this happy enough?! ISH?!? I mean, sure they were screaming back and forth for a while but there were some nice make out scenes in the end. That's what we need, right!??!? RIGHT!?!?!? lmao

**Zabster95 – **Aw, if it REALLY made you cry, then I'd be sorry! A lot of people were really upset that I he cried!! Lmao, poor DJ. And I haven't really seen any of their interviews from South America yet. The only one I saw was the one that has SOME english in the middle, when McFly came in, and the presenter ended up MAKING OUT with some over weight woman. And Danny's face was priceless? My friend said it was freaking hilarious, and she was right. I highly recommend it lmao

**Holly360 – **I think this chapter is almost about as happy as Danny and Ella can ever get. They'll always fight, right? And I've only got one more chapter after this! How crazy!! I loved writing this story so, so much! Gah, it's going to be hard to let go!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex – **Was this chapter full of emotion too? Jeez, this story is like draining all of my hate out of me. It's a wonderful vent! If I'm having a bad day, I come home and make Danny and Ella yell at each other. It's quite lovely! And when I had a lovey-dovey day – so do they!!! lmao

**random n' proud – **HOLD THE PHONES. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU MEAN! For a while,Danny was my favorite but he just SLIPPED to the back with Harry so quickly! There are wonderful times when I'm just like "Aw, Danny was _kinda _cute there" but usually I tend to over look him. Ha, and the tennis with Slater thing will probably not happen. Idk if you remember but a while ago I had some serious back/hip pain? It's still going on and I'm in serious physical therapy for it. Sports are forbidden. Even running! I'm only allowed to go on walks! I feel like a lazy couch potato!!!

**Fletcher x – **I think everyone's underlining rule is "blame Judd." Or Doug… either/or lmao. And now that you've told me all about your own personal purgatory, your hidden treasure is no longer a secret. If I ever happen to visit there I promise I won't be horrible =] Gah! And Slater is cool, but no where NEAR as cool as Spok. He only _wishes_ lmao.

**Tigerlily1221 – **Dude, YOU might as well be writing this story! You've got a better understand then _I _do lmao! You've basically planned more for each character then I did. The next chapter is actually the last one… and I think I need to add a few things now that you're reminding me. Very good job. You get 5 stars in the reviewing department =]

**Banana Rok – **No, I know EXACTLY what you mean! Give me a situation that makes a girl cry and I'll be like "whatever" but if a DUDE cries in that situation… I'll be balling right there next to him! I don't know why, but I just have to cry! It's so weird! Ha, and I liked your red button/green button thing. Made me literally LOL =]

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **You actually just made me smile with your wonderful talk of the city. Everywhere I've ever lived bores me so I think I assumed that everyone dislikes their home town. I guess I'll just have to find a fun place like NY! Hopefully, mine will be in England. I met a British person today, by the way. I thought you'd enjoy this information. We had a lovely talk about all that is English. His name was actually Danny Johnson. I had to hide an internal squeal lmao. =]

**Hollis2020 – **Um… I think it's pretty much awesome that you live where one of the American Idols (or runner ups?) is from. The only famous person from Rhode Island I think is this girl named Amy who went on the TV show Survivor. She didn't even win lmao. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you lovely!!

**Gnarly- - **I still can't believe that I had the amazing weirdness to make Danny cry. I wasn't even planning on putting it into the chapter until I was like "Oh! The sore throat could be the feeling when he cries! OH!!!" lmao. It was totally unplanned! Thank you lovely!


	28. Hope

***Tear… Sniff* So this is it guys. The last and final chapter of our Danny/Ella experience. There will be a sequel in the future, after I finish with my Harry fiction. Guys, I love you. I really do. Thank you all for being so awesome and saying all the nice and helpful things that you did. I'm honestly so grateful that you all enjoyed it. **

**Thanks.**

****************

Moving. Everything was in motion. Choosing to stop and stare or having to bend down to tie a shoelace would mean chaos. Being immobile was not an option. Everything had to move.

I had an abnormal disgust for airports.

"I'm having a déjà vu," I mumbled to Danny as we stood in the terminal, the familiar rush of students and business men trying to catch their flights around us as the holidays ended. My fingers were laced through Danny's at our side as we sat on one of the plastic airport benches, watching the hoards of people pass us by. Our problems were nothing to them.

"You can't be. I've never been to an airport with you before," Danny laughed, though the sound wasn't quite as joyful as I knew it to be. I turned to look at him, analyzing his features. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes that normally held the happy-go-lucky Danny-shine to them. They were scarily vacant.

"I think it's the feeling that's familiar. You know, having to leave when you don't really want to. I always get that feeling in airports." I explained, sighing unhappily as I turned to look away, dreading the moment when I would have to go through security. We'd silently agreed not to talk about it.

"I know exactly what you mean," Danny sighed, his thumb subconsciously grazing the back of my hand soothingly, though I knew the gesture wasn't only for my benefit. He'd been biting his nails to the point of bleeding all morning.

But he wasn't even the one who had to _leave_.

We were silent for a moment, contently watching the strangers around us while trying to block out the unavoidable future that we would both have to eventually meet. I entertained myself by thinking about my vacation with Harry - trying to force myself to remember every wonderful moment that had occurred.

The first two weeks weren't really my cup of tea, but the second half was amazing. Danny and I shared something that I'd never experienced before. We knew each other – what we liked, didn't like... how to be annoying and how to attack. It was so deep and... I don't know. I was so upset that we weren't able to steal any more time.

I nearly had to pay Harry to let Danny take me to the airport. He grudgingly agreed to "whatever Danny and I were up to" with very little questioning. He didn't really seem to want to know all the dirty details. My brother only cared about our fighting and seeing as we didn't really do much of that (well, there's always a _spat _or two) anymore, he seemed happier remaining oblivious.

Good old Harry.

"_Gate C2, 201 to Bristol, now boarding." _

I jumped a bit as a very French woman's accent filled the terminal. My flight wasn't supposed to take off for another two hours but I couldn't squish the nervous feeling in my stomach. I didn't like sitting and waiting.

"Come here," Danny whispered, taking a firmer grip of my hand and sliding me across the smooth bench and onto his lap. My eyes widen in shock at the sudden movement but he settled me lightly and easily with minimal hassle. My bags were tucked underneath the bench, out of sight and out of mind. All I noticed was Danny's hands around my waist and his breath on my neck.

"I'm going to miss you," I said for the first time, finally vocalizing what we both already knew. He sighed, pulling me closer so that my head fit into the hollow of his neck. I must've look like a little girl sat on Santa's lap.

"Hey now, none of that. We've still got time," Danny chuckled, though there was no actual laughter behind it.

"I know... I just wanted to say it." I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed as I slowly breathed in his sensual scent. He knew I loved his cologne. He'd given me one of his sweatshirts which he'd basically doused in the scent. I had it tucked away in my carry-on bag...

"I'm going to miss you, too," Danny whispered, his chin resting on the top of my head, causing my hair to tickle as he spoke. My arms wound around his neck, holding him to me as I closed my eyes and continued to picture our vacation. Spontaneous dates, late night phone calls, unavoidable fights, and every word spoken between the two of us. I was going to miss it all so much...

But would he? Would he _really_? As much as I would?

"You know..." I began to mutter, my heart cutting slightly as I thought about what I was going to say. "You don't have to wait for me, Danny. If you want-" I swallowed loudly, "you don't have to stay with me long distance. I'll understand if you want to see someone closer-"

"What are you talking about?" He seemed rather confused, pulling me away from his chest so he could look into my eyes more clearly.

"Well, just… If you find someone and... it could get hard... and-"

"Ella, how many times have we been over this? I've been waiting for you for more than five years. I'm here as long as you want me." His eyes were full of honesty as he promised me, trying to compel an emotion that could never be described with words. My throat started to feel tight.

"But-" I tried to speak but he interrupted me. We needed to work on that...

"Now, if _you _found someone else... well... I guess I couldn't tell you no, could I? I mean, I'd probably find the guy and kill him but I'd feel guilty afterwards. I would. Don't think that you _have _to stay with me though-"

"Danny, are you being serious?" I asked, unable to tell.

"Partially. Depends on the size of the guy." There was a cute little smile appearing on his face. "If he was, say... _Dougie's_ size..."

"Danny!" I laughed, smacking him slightly as he brought that up. Again.

I had thought that there would be friction between the two band mates as Danny and I got together. I'd worried myself sick that I'd pull a Yoko Ono and break up the band. I was quickly proven wrong when I'd found Danny and Dougie cuddling on the couch, giggling about The Notebook.

Boys...

Though Danny wouldn't really let it go. For some reason he found the fact that Dougie and I had kissed to be slightly comical.

"What?" He asked innocently, a very guilty smile spreading across his face. He was so good at distractions...

I leaned forward and gave him a small peck, unable to quite resist. I wouldn't see him for another three months. I wanted to get as much as I could before I left...

And suddenly I was depressed again.

"_Gate C2, 632 to Manchester now able to enter through security," _the French woman's voice spoke through the speakers, causing my stomach to drop considerably.

I should go through security now...

"Um..." Danny mumbled as a suddenly worried look appeared on his face. "It's already been an hour?" It was like he didn't believe the airport was telling the truth.

"I guess so," I whispered, swallowing through my tight throat and looking down. I was about to cry. God dammit... I could never control my tear ducts, could I?

"Ella!" Danny tilted my face up, his expression completely shocked. He held my head between both of his hands, his thumbs wiping away any residue of the tears. How pathetic were we... "We don't cry! We don't need to, remember? No sadness here! I'll come up and visit you whenever I've got the chance, and on your three day weekends you can come spend some time down here! We've got this covered like chocolate on raisins!" Danny spoke, a reassuring smile lighting up his face.

Okay... how could I _not _laugh?

"Chocolate... on _raisins_?" I laughed, small tears still escaping from my eye lids as I gasped from laughter. I was such a weird girl.

"You don't like chocolate covered raisins?" He asked, sounding offended.

"I love them!" I choked out, still laughing. And to think he was a song writer.

"Good. That's my point. We can handle this, okay? We handled five years of nearly killing each other. This should be a piece of cake." He spoke confidently, his thumbs continuing to brush over my cheeks.

"Chocolate covered cake?" I asked, my eyes meeting his briefly.

"Chocolate covered chocolate cake."

"That's a lot of chocolate," I whispered as our foreheads touched. We were in our own world.

He kissed me lightly, his lips barely grazing mine as he held me in his hands. I let him touch me – allowing him complete access. For the next few seconds, I was his. I wasn't going anywhere. I was permanently stuck to him.

It was a very sweet kiss. Very reassuring and trusting. I didn't want to let go...

"You need to go through security..." He mumbled, pulling away and meeting my eyes.

"I don't want to," I sounded very immature.

"You need to," Since when was Danny Jones logical?

We both proceeded towards one of the stewardesses and I handed her my boarding pass. She checked it over and motioned me forward, holding a hand up to Danny as he made to walk forward with me. I forgot he couldn't come any closer...

I dropped his hand, biting my lip and walking towards the metal detectors. The security guards glared down at me as though it was my fault they had such boring jobs. I bit back my tears as I placed my bags on the conveyor belt and refused to look behind me at Danny. If I looked at him I wouldn't be able to leave...

"You can step through now, miss." The guard said in a very bored tone. I gulped, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

And then I glanced behind me...

My eyes met Danny's worried, longing eyes. My heart skipped a beat, and then picked up double time. I was leaving.

Without even realizing what was happening my feet carried me back in the direction of the stewardess, crossing through the little gate again, not caring about my bags or the security guards yelling at me. I ran over to Danny and literally jumped at him.

Our lips connected as my arms tightened around his neck and his locked around my waist. I tried to force all of my feelings into the kiss, trying to compel my sadness and every other emotion with one simple act. Danny kissed me back just as eagerly, meeting my intensity and adding some of his own.

I was breathing heavily when I finally pulled away, the stewardess tapping my shoulder impatiently.

"You need to stay on this side of the gate, miss." She spoke politely, though I could sense her underlining rudeness. I smiled sheepishly at Danny.

"I was wondering when you were going to look back," Danny whispered, letting me go slightly. I just continued to smile.

"Goodbye, Danny," I sighed, stepping away and somehow feeling much more hopeful.

"_See you later, _Ella." He promised, watching as I made my way back through security. It was hard to go all the way through. I glanced back repeatedly, and each time Danny stood there, smiling over at me. Each time my heart swelled larger then I'd ever thought possible.

And with that, I left with a heart full of hope. It was the best feeling on the planet. Hope gave you courage, pride, and power. Hope gave you a reason to keep moving. Hope brought people together, even when they were miles and miles apart.

I had endless amounts of hope.

****************

**Bananahana – **Hello again!!! I'm so happy that you liked it!!! Ugh and I feel your pain about the finals/revisions/whatever end of year thing you're doing. It's a pain in the assssss!!!! Mine JUST ended yesterday on a very happy note. Now I'm free for the summer! Wohoo!!! Hope yours go well! Thank you for being so awesome!!!!

**CrushedCoppelia (You get two =]) – **I love all of your references about Percy the Pink Bass. Is that his Fuchsia one that lights up on the fret board? UM. AND OMG? RAPE HER? Dude, sometimes I worry about you. Just a little bit! That's a NO NO in my stories. I don't write about rape really well lmao. I'd probably turn it into a love fest in the end somehow! Gah! And I didn't get the pic of your hair! Haha, it must've been forgotten when you sent one without the attachments! We must get better at this lmao

Annnnddd! That last chapter was one of my favorites too… except for the beginning in her room. For some reason I wasn't too happy with that, but I loved the confrontation outside. And I'm glad you liked the stairs? They liked you too? Haha, I love you!

**xMcflyxLoverxKatiex (You get two, too =])– **Thank you! Gah I'm so sad to see this go =[ I loved it so much! Danny and Ella are one of my FAVORITE fictional couples right now. It's so hard to let go!

And fear not about reviewing old chapters! I'm completely shocked that you love it so much! Honestly, just… thank you! I don't have words to describe it right now!!! You own!

**.PolkaDotty. (You get two, too!) – **THANK YOU!!!!! Gah, I'm so glad you enjoyed it!! I'm a bit OCD when it comes to my writing and a huge pet peeve of mine is improper grammar and spelling, so I guess it worked out! I mean, obviously I miss a few but I'm so glad you liked it!

Anndd!!! Thank you again! What's a generic McFly love story without a few wonderful clichés and a few witty one-liners? It just can't be done! So thank you! It was amazing to hear from you =]

**ArtemisPhantom – **Thank you!!! I'm really glad you liked the cliché-ness of that scene. Kissing in the rain? Could I be anymore unoriginal? Haha anyway, I'm glad that I've been able to chat with you. It's been lovely! Sequel will be coming up eventually but I've got another few stories coming up first. Tah tah lovely!

**McFlYiNgHiGh – **Ha the British guy WAS really old! But he wasn't fat. He was really nice, actually. I went to see a play and he was one of the actors and I got to have a little chat with him afterwards. He grew up in London and I expressed my awkward obsession with England. He just laughed at me lol. Ha, dude I love you and your random rants about your town. It's highly entertaining! I'm glad you liked the story and I'll be talking with you on twitter! Peace!!

**EmmaJonasBrothersMcfly – **Thank you! I'm glad you decided to speak up, even if it was at the end! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! Gah I love Ella and Danny so much! It's hard to let them go like this!

**That girl16 – **Everyone needs a good cliché =] It just can't be _too _cliché because then it's just corny lol. There's a small line between them and I hope I did it right! Thank you for being awesome and speaking up. I loved hearing from you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!!!

**Holly360 – **I'm going to miss this story too. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope to be putting up a sequel at some point. Danny and Ella are just too awesome to give up forever! Thank you for reviewing all the time – I'm really happy you liked it! Peace!!

**Ducky – **Thank you!! I loved the clichés too! Everyone just needs a cutesy romance kiss-in-the-rain like the Notebook every now and then! I'm going to miss this one a lot. It was really fun… Thank you for being so awesome and sticking with me! I'm glad you enjoyed it!!!

**Alexis Gage – **Thank you! Wasn't it just a lovely make-up kiss? Oh I'm so sad to see this go!!! I loved writing this one! I'm working on the sequel (not right now, but I've got ideas lol) and it should be up sometime this year. Gah! I loved this! Peace lovely!

**Gnarley - - **Now it's over =[ But I will be posting a sequel at some point in the future. I'll be working on other fics before it, but I guarantee there will be one! I'm definitely going to miss this one though… ='[

**Zabster95 – **This story is the epitome of clichés. Love, hate, rain kisses… what more could I put in there? But I love it too =] It's so predictable but it's nice in a lovely romantic way lol. And I always pictured Danny as a romantic kind of guy. Or a complete girl-idiot. One of the two =] Oh and type McFly Pânico na TV 31/05/09 into the search engine. I just copy and pasted it for you lol. It's impossible to understand but OMG Danny's face!! lmao

**Alysmiley – **I'm glad you liked it! Le sigh, I love your reviews. I'm definitely going to miss them now that this is over! But we still have twitter and I'll be writing other stories (though you don't have to review if you don't want to!!). I wish I could read your stories but they're all in Spanish, right? Bummers =[ Anyway, thank you for being so awesome!!!!

**Tigerlily1221 – **I think you're the second one of my reviewers to be from NY! But you two have totally different takes on it, lol. She loves it! I'm from RI so I know your pain! I want them to come to the states so bad. I'd take the 4 hour car drive to NY to see them because what're the chances they'd come to me? Haha, nothing? Yeah. Thank you for being so lovely throughout this entire story!!! I'm glad you enjoyed it!!!!!!!

**Younggryffindor – **Ha, I don't want this STORY to end – let alone the last chapter! And yes, you're perfect fantasy can have Danny Jones handing you a check for trillions of dollars. I think that would make my life complete, too. And I'm actually writing a Harry FF right now. And then after that, I'm writing sequels to all the ones I've just written. Should be fun, no?

**Fletcher x – **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it =] And yeah, imagine that their HUGE outdoor screaming match just happened to be a heated whispering debate. I didn't quite plan in the fact that there would be neighbors as they screamed back and forth at one another lmao. Ah! I'm so sad to see this story go!!


End file.
